Danger Magnet
by Bohdyna
Summary: It took one first disaster to make Merlin and Arthur meet and separate. How many disasters will it take to reunite them and make them stay? Overcoming challenges, hurt seeking comfort and secrets revealed... A journey of two souls meant to be together...can they really be together?
1. Part I

**IMPORTANT NOTE: For those that have been following Danger Magnet, the first five chapters have been put together to make a whole part, which is now Part one.**

 **Danger Magnet has got three part, I decided to upload in parts instead of cutting them into smaller chapters. Part two will be up in a moment.**

 **Forgive me for the incontinences**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading or just viewing. I love reading reviews, please don't forget to tell me what you think. [ Hate comments are welcome].**

 **Warning: Possible mpreg**

 **Disclaimer: I won't dare make Arthur die, So, It obvious I don't own Merlin, It's just a BBC series that stole my heart.**

Hunith was surprised to open the door and see Detectives on suit each of them wearing a long black jacket. They were both tall so that Hunith had to raise her head to look at their faces. They looked as if they were after a Serial killer. A lot of police cars and police officers were standing behind their cars holding their guns in a defensive position with the sound of sirens filling the air. A curious Crowd had started forming on the road that used to be a quiet one.

Hunith looked behind the Detectives scanning the crowd, she could see the press has already arrived pushing through the crowd with their cameras to get a better view. She felt panic building inside her, everything was happening so fast. Some police officers tried blocking the crowd from moving any further.

The two Detectives raised their ID cards to Hunith's face introducing themselves.

"I'm Detective Investigator Cavalier" The blonde one said "and this is Detective Investigator Bayard" he added indicating his partner who looked much older and a bit intimidating.

They entered without waiting for Hunith to invite them in. Hunith quickly closed the door and walked closer to the Detectives trying very hard to keep her now forming anger in control.

"We received a signal from this house" DI Bayard said looking around the living room. He went back to the door and signalled for four other police officers on uniform to enter. "Search everywhere" he ordered

Hunith felt anger boiling inside her "A signal of what? And you can't enter my house just like that". Hunith couldn't believe what was happening. "My husband is not yet back from work. And what have you brought the whole police officers of the UK to do? I've got two little kids. And this is my house, and there are thousands of people outside my compound. There are press with cameras and... " She froze when she saw one of the police officers climbing down the stairs with a grumbling Merlin held on one hand and Merlin's computer held on the other.

"Let go off me" Merlin struggled, trying to get free from the tight grip.

"Oh dear God!" Hunith panicked. "Merlin what have you done?" she asked already crying "He is only 9 years old" She cried to the blonde detective.

The police officer released Merlin who quickly ran to his mother. Hunith held in one arm a five years old Freya who had been disturbed in her sleep, and she pulled Merlin closer with the other hand.

The police officer handed the computer to DI Cavalier. "Sir, you need to see this"

DI Cavalier held the small grey Acer laptop scrolling through the opened document on the screen with wide eyes. He passed the laptop to DI Bayard and turned his attention to Hunith.

"Your son need to answer some questions" DI Cavalier said gently to Hunith

"What?" Hunith asked incredulously holding Merlin even tighter.

"You should come to station" DI Cavalier added.

"No, he's just a boy. You can't take him away" Hunith said pulling Merlin behind her.

DI Bayard moved closer to Hunith giving her a deadly look which she boldly returned letting her mother instinct to take control. "Your son opened a document under Pendragon's care. A document that is supposed to remain top secret. I can't believe we're here because of this little thing. Now tell me, why we shouldn't suspect you either.?" DI Bayard snared.

Hunith eyes widened when DI Bayard mentioned Pendragon. " My son is not a thing. And I know the Pendragons. We could sort things out in different way" She said hopefully. "He's a friend of my husband"

Merlin stood still piping at the Detectives from behind her mother. He knew what he has done, and he wished he had never come across any of those informations.

" Well, he ordered us to get whoever is responsible, and he was actually coming himself and that wouldn't have turned out good" DI Bayard said impatiently.

" Your son will be well treated at the station. We just have to ask him few questions that's all" DI Cavalier added throwing a hard look at his companion who was being too mean.

Maybe Bayard was right to be mean. Uther had promised to make their life a living hell if they couldn't get whoever was responsible in less than an hour. They had sprinted into action tracking down Hunith's house in 5minutes.

Hunith sat Freya on the sofa. She bent to Merlin's eye level and cupped his face looking at the little boy wondering how on earth he was able to get to those documents. It was a document under Uther's care and perfectly understand why Uther would be furious. "Sweetheart" Her voice was hoarse from shouting "You need to go with these men okay?. Mum will be driving right behind you okay? And dad will be coming too" She said smiling at Merlin who only nodded to everything she said.

Turning to face the two Detectives who were still standing patiently. "I think the crowd outside need to go away and all those journalists with cameras. I don't want my son's face on TV" Hunith said folding her arms over her chest. She wants to protect her son and having Merlin's face on TV won't make things easier.

DI Cavalier asked the police officers to make sure the crowd disappeared in less time possible, and that they were not to answer any question or give away informations.

The officers were able to send the crowd ignoring the questions being asked by the press who were talking at the same time stretching out their microphones. "What is happening here?", "There are more than ten police cars. Can you tell us what's going on". "Is there someone we could interview at the moment?" The police officers ignored their non-stopping questions asking them to leave. There was a lady dressed I grey suit with a microphone standing in front of a camera held by Man. They were both sweating in spite of the cold weather.

"…we still don't know what's going on. As you can see there are many police cars behind me…and now some police officers are trying to get rid of the crowd and..."

"You have to go away" A police officer shouted interrupting her.

About 20 minutes later, the crowd was gone. Silence came reigning as if nothing had happened. Merlin left with Bayard and Cavalier in their car without making any resistance. Hunith followed immediately with Freya sitting quietly at the back seat. Hunith called Balinor asking him to come immediately to the station because Merlin was there and that she would explain everything when he arrived.

Hunith and Balinor Emrys has always known about how intelligent their son was, and his passion for computers and technology. They found out he has an IQ of 148. At only 8 Years old he was already in his first year of Junior secondary school. He has always been the smallest in class and was loved by his teachers and classmates. Merlin's parent got him all he needed only on one condition.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" Balinor asked him

"Promise, promise!" An 8 years old Merlin squealed enthusiastically. His eyes were staring dreamily at the new laptop Hunith was holding. They'd promised to get him one for his personal us. Since that day, he's been doing a lot of research trying to create something he thought might be useful. He'd once thought of creating some mega machines that could stop earthquakes because he didn't want Earth falling apart. Merlin wasn't sure of what he would like to become, unlike many other kids of his age. He'd thought of doing every profession.

Bayard and Cavalier took Merlin to the interrogatory room where they tried asking him about how he got to open the document.

"I was trying my level of intelligence " Merlin simply replied staring at the large poster on the wall with "SAY THE TRUTH AND CLEAR YOUR CONSCIENCE" written on it and with a picture of a man staring thoughtfully at his hands.

"Oh really?" Bayard asked raising both eyebrows . Merlin turned his attention from the poster to the Man talking to him. He was dressed in a black suit trouser with a with shirt and a black loosen tie.

"You broke a code securing private documents! Nobody is able or have you got a magical brain? " Bayard was at the point of shouting.

"Calm down Bayard" DI Cavalier intervened. He was dressed as Bayard but was very much younger "Merlin, my name is Leon " he said smiling "You opened a document under protection… I need to know how you did it and why. Did someone ask you to…"

"No" Merlin said shaking his head. His thoughts went back to where he had seen the informations that has caused this disaster. He and his Family had gone to Gaius to spent their Christmas holiday. He'd came across a document containing numbers and letters he couldn't understand. Merlin spent most of his time trying to decipher the codes but failed. He'd always loved challenging himself and wouldn't stop until he'd solved the problem. That was how he made a copy and took it home . "I was just curious" he added. Merlin didn't want to put Gaius in trouble now that he found out that Gaius wasn't just a doctor, he was probably working for the Pendragons too. And whatever work it was has to be very private Merlin thought. They could accuse him of being careless of important information.

"What were you curious about?" Leon asked gently

"erm…well…I was…" Merlin stammered "OK fine!" he said when he saw the expression on Bayard face. Like I said before, it was just an intelligence test. Okay? I read about the existence of documents that nobody could erm open... I did some research and I found this Camelot stuff …that's it " Merlin explained not sure if he was making any sense at all.

The detectives were left without word after listening to Merlin's short explanation… It made no sense.

"You guys should do this your own way. I'm getting nervous and I'm not sure Uther will take this as a motive" Bayard said and stormed out of the room

"How old are you again?" Leon asked Merlin after few seconds of silence

"9" Merlin said turning his attention to the posters on the wall again. Staring at Leon's face wasn't helping. The man was just too gentle and his facial expression could make anybody breakdown and spill every truth.

"So Merlin how did you do it ?" Leon asked gently

"I've answered this question more than I don't know how many times. I was bored okay. I'm really sorry for…for…disturbing your peace" Merlin said still staring at the poster. He didn't trust himself to look at the man in the face.

"Okay. Merlin . You might be small but you're very intelligent. You know that right. And you don't have to let anybody use. You could…" Leon was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. Bayard entered looking exhausted.

"You need to stop the interrogation. Order from Pendragon" Bayard said to Leon "We need to get back to Camelot"

"You guys are not real detectives." Merlin said . It was more an affirmation than a question

" We are more than being detectives Merlin. Now your parent are waiting for you" Leon replied

Balinor and Uther had been good friends since college, and thanks to Gaius who had kept good relationship with the Pendragons, it took two meetings at Uther's to solve the problem. Though Merlin had refused to give a decent explanation to how he get to open the documents sustaining it was a mistake and that it won't happen again. Gaius might have been suspecting more though.

In those two occasions, Merlin met a 17 years old Arthur. Arthur had felt strangely attracted to the boy since their first meeting though he wouldn't admit it. Merlin eyes were so crystal blue that Arthur will never get tired of staring in them.

Merlin sat himself at the far end of the divan with Freya beside him paying no attention to what Uther and his parent were talking about. He would shyly glance at Arthur now and then. Arthur's black jeans trousers fit perfectly with a white Jumper. He couldn't tell what was written on It as Arthur was too far from him. But Arthur's blonde hair could never go unnoticed. Merlin had thought he was really cute. He froze when he saw Arthur moving closer to him.

Arthur stopped in front Merlin smiling widely. "You'll catch fly if you don't close your mouth, Merlin" Arthur said sitting on the divan so that Freya was the one separating him from Merlin.

" Your sister is really beautiful just like you" Arthur commented making Freya to smile widely.

Merlin blushed. "Thanks". He said quietly. Arthur thought he was adorable.

Arthur tried and succeeded in engaging Merlin in a conversation. They talked about school and their favourite subjects. They found out they had similar interests than expected and in some part they were completely different. They both love computers and technology. Arthur said he'd love to go on an adventure in Africa hunting down wild animals while Merlin has openly shown how disgusted he was by that. He told Arthur that animals were supposed to be protected and not killed. Merlin was glad Arthur didn't ask him about the documents. Lying to Arthur would have been really difficult.

Well nothing could be hidden from the media though. They were determined to find out what has caused the gathering of so many police cars in front of one house. The event had been on first pages of many newspapers for weeks and remained public talk for months. Even the BBC were interested. Uther had made sure Merlin's identity remained unknown to the public. It's the least he could do. School were prohibited to give out any information. Uther also threatened the press preventing them from publishing any private information they had. Uther was famous, and he stubborn at the same time, he gets what he wants. Headlines such as "9 years broke a security code", "computer warlock, opened private documents", "Government top secret document opened by a computer genius...- could be seen on every newspaper.

Many countries from around the world were interested in knowing who the genius was, and they had offered thousands of pounds to get the computer genius-as Merlin was called- in their most prestigious school.

Hunith decided it was best for them to leave the country. Keeping Merlin locked in the house didn't help much. She was tired of having journalists as a shadow.

Arthur didn't feel happy about Merlin going far away but it was for Merlin's safety. He had written in his diary how he felt sorry not having to know more about the mysterious kid with such beauty. Arthur promised he was going to find Merlin in the future.

Merlin and his family went to Ealdor a quiet city in the northern Ireland where Merlin started his last year of junior secondary school and where he met Will who became his best friend and saviour in many ways. Together they went to the Lisburn university, they studied computer since while sharing a flat.

Hunith has always refused to let Merlin participate in TV documentary were life story of children with the highest IQs were told. "I want my son to leave a normal life" she'd always told Merlin's teacher.

Except Merlin was far from having a normal life.

Merlin's intelligence is not the only thing that differentiate him from others. At 11years, a full female reproductive organs was diagnosed inside him.

He woke up in the morning with strong headache, and decided to go back to sleep since it was Saturday. He slept all morning but the pain in his stomach woke him up. He went to use the toilet. The pain became unbearable, his urine turned from yellow to reddish colour. He felt dizzy. "MUM" he called before falling to the ground unconsciously. They rushed him to hospital, but the Doctors couldn't find the cause to why Merlin was peeing blood.

Gaius who was Hunith's uncle and their family doctor had requested Merlin to be brought to Oxford hospital where Gaius worked. A very desperate Hunith had called him explaining how sick Merlin was, and that the Doctor at the Ealdor hospital couldn't find a solution to Merlin's pain. Gaius was determined to find out what was wrong with little Merlin. Merlin was taken to oxford where Gaius made several test and research. He was shocked about his diagnosis. Merlin was the 7th boy to be born with a very rear mutation that made it possible for a male to get pregnant. In 1878, One of the boys had committed suicide at 17 when he found out he was pregnant and most of the rest were used as an experiment where only two were able to survive. They first one was just 19 years when delivered a baby boy unfortunately it was a still born. The last one successfully gave birth to a baby girl in 1986. Gaius found out the man recently lives in Florida with his daughter. The experiment had been closed since then and every document has remained top secret.

The cause of Merlin's pain was the same as that in women during menstruation.

Hunith had sat terrorized in Gaius' office with Balinor sitting next to her while Gaius explained.

"What are we going to do. I don't want my son to be an experiment for the government Gaius" Hunith said breaking into sobs

"Then everything has to stay in this room" Gaius said.

"Merlin don't have to know about it . At least not now. I'll just tell him he's got a type of sickness that can't yet be cured. What can you do about the stomach pain?" Hunith asked.

Gaius took a paper and wrote on it. He handed the paper to the Hunith. " Get this. As you know, menstruation is monthly. He has to start taking one a day as soon as he starts having the symptoms."

Hunith will probably regret ever making such decision because there will never be the right time to tell Merlin the truth.

First they have to pass through all the security alarm in the house. It was a bungalow with lot of glassed windows. The with borderline was covered with white lilies. In that very house dwells the Emry's family.

" Okay, I've deactivated the alarm. now you guys I've got less than 10minutes" came a voice through the micro earpiece each of them had.

They all nodded looking from one face to another.

"Everything has to be done silently and quickly" the one leading whispered "We don't want Irish war".

Moving quietly and rapidly, the men dressed in black with a mask covering their faces, entered the compound. Moving closer to the door, they could hear sound coming from the TV. They were able to get into the house in the right time when The Emrys family were all at home. Perfect.

He was 18 and his already finished university. Merlin loves everything about life well maybe except those moments when he had to take medicines for his "monthly sickness" as Freya used to call it. His father Balinor is an architect who decorated their current home, his mother Hunith is a secondary school teacher. Merlin's little sister Freya is a 14 years old secondary school student, Gaius , Hunith's uncle , he was the Emrys' family doctor, and Merlin has known him all his life. He's got other relatives here and there and sometimes go on visit.

Everything about Merlin drew people to him. His slim shape and pale skin makes him look tender and fragile, soft ebony hair faded on the sides with a long angular fringe ,perfect white teeth enclosed in two pumped red lips and his dark framed glasses made his crystal blue eyes, shaped with thick long lashes, bigger. People who don't know him thought he was shy. But Will would call Merlin the most troublesome and talkative person to ever live. It's 9 years since Merlin been living in Ealdor, a small town in the Northern Ireland.

After they graduated ,both Will and Merlin's parents gave them tickets for New York as gift. About six months ago they arrived home from their long holiday at New York city. Merlin and Will visited so many places that they couldn't even list them. They would never have missed to visit the empire state building for anything in the world. They visited the Statue of liberty where Merlin had stood still staring up at the statue with a thoughtful look on his face. Will asked him what he was thinking about. He was expecting Merlin to show off how much he was intelligent explaining the story of how the statue was a gift from the French but instead

"I'm thinking about what mum will be cooking" Merlin replied still staring at the statue. They also visited the 9/11 memorial. They went to Time square where Will dragged Merlin to one of the many discos. Merlin wouldn't leave New York without seeing the New York public library. They stayed in the Hornblower sightseeing cruise before coming back to Ireland.

Will got a job as a system developer. Merlin chose to continue his studies while doing a par-time job. At least that was his plan.

It was a quiet Saturday of April. Merlin was in his room with his black laptop: Every part of the room was painted white even the floor was shining in plain white tiles while every other furniture were black. His neatly made king-size bed is placed close to the window covered with a black soft curtain, from where he'd climb to the soffit carrying his personalized telescope connected to a camera he used for viewing and taking pictures of things he found interesting. Only two people are allowed in his room, Freya and Will. There is a small red triangular board saying "DANGER, NO ENTRY" on his door. Merlin spent most of his time in the Attic. He's got every of his invention in there and nobody was allowed to enter.

Freya was on the sofa reading "girls out late" written by Jacqueline Wilson while Balinor and Hunith were in the kitchen. Merlin heard Freya screamed, closing his laptop he jumped off his bed not minding his glasses had fallen off, and quickly opened his door but to be grabbed by too strong hands, he felt a sharp pain to his neck, and then he was swallowed up in darkness.

Merlin woke up few hours later on a soft bed. Too soft. He thought, and then he realized it wasn't his bed and this wasn't his room. He sat up looking around. Where on earth could he be?. His head felt as if it was being drummed on. The room was white and empty except for the bed and a small bedside table. One small window that allows the light of the sun in. A surveillance camera at one corner was directly pointed at him, and that when memories of what happened rushed in his brain. They kidnapped him? He panicked. He jumped off the bed ignoring the throbbing in his head and ran to the door . He knocked as hard as he could, screaming and shouting "FREYA, MUM, DAD". His screaming lasted few seconds because the door was suddenly flogged open. Merlin staggered backwards and was dumbfounded when he saw the person standing in front of him, Arthur Pendragon of all people!. The super model Arthur Pendragon!. What on earth will he be doing here? Merlin remembered he was just 9 years when they first met. Arthur had become famous, and Merlin has got a sister who is a super fan of the Knights of the round table as they called themselves. Merlin wasn't really a fan but Freya made him watched every of their videos, read their tweets and follow them on every social network they had.

Merlin's eyes remained wide open .He felt tears running down his cheek, he didn't realize that he had been crying…like a baby in front of Arthur. well who cares I just want to be out of here right. he thought . Merlin could feel his legs shaking.

Ok the silence was extending too much now. Someone has to break it. Merlin moved closer and gave Arthur a slap across the face and started punching him on the chest shouting and screaming every insult he could think of. He didn't care who Arthur was or who his father was. Right now Merlin was ready to kill anybody that has kidnapped his family. They had no right

Arthur was brought back to his mind when he felt the sudden impact on his face. He was dumbstruck when he first entered the room. Merlin eyes were bright and lively has he remembered but now they were filled with tears. His lip were so red he had been fantasizing of kissing them. He has grown so beautiful Arthur marvelled. He can't really believe he called the young man beautiful. Merlin was just 9 the last time he saw him, he was shy and fragile and somewhere in this matured beauty those characteristics still remained. Arthur had felt really sad when he heard about Merlin's parents decisions to leave the UK. In these 9 years they've been apart, in Arthur's heart Merlin has always been present, and he has alimented his feelings that he fear they might explode at the moment. The slap actually brought him out of his world of fantasy, he didn't realize Merlin had got closer. He grabbed with one hand the two smaller ones still punching him.

"Shut up and stop screaming like a girl" Arthur said calmly with a cheeky smile playing on his lips making Merlin to look at him wide-eyed with mouth a gape. The phrase actually slipped out before Arthur could think and he didn't know what to say now that Merlin was directly staring at him as if he was a ghost. Those eyes were just too beautiful that Arthur could stare and get lost in them. He has never been left without words, well not until now. He dropped Merlin's hand and left the room quickly before he could do anything stupid.

The sound of the door closing brought Merlin out of his shocked state. He can't really believe that... Prat called him a girl. He abandoned his body on the bed and cried himself to exhaustion, falling asleep few minutes later.

Arthur entered the room to find a sleeping Merlin. He was so peaceful, like a sleeping angel, so cute and fragile and so innocent. He left a small device with a single red button on the table and a note saying "ring if you need something".

The drug they first gave Merlin was still running in his veins which made him sleep for another hour. He woke up with a migraine and sat himself on the bed wondering how long he has been out. It probably one of those Pendragon cells for torturing people he thought looking around the room not really sure about what he was looking for. Merlin remembered having opened a top secret document in the past. Could that possibly be the reason they had brought him here?. His eyes landed on the small device and the note. He snorted. _The only thing I want is to get out and meet my family safe and sound_ he thought. He went to the door and tried opening it. Not that he was expecting to be opened, there is nothing bad in trying and hoping. He started pacing about thinking of something valid to do. He could just ring the bell and say want he wanted and that was what Merlin did. He felt adrenaline flowing through his body. Staring patiently at the door. He ignored the non stopping pain in his head. He had to survive. He hasn't watched all those thrillers for nothing's sake. The rule is to survive. Merlin thought. The door opened and for the second time Merlin froze seeing who it was. Gwaine Grettir! . Is this a joke, or was he dreaming or Has Merlin become so famous that even the Knights of the round table are now after him because Gwaine can't possibly be here standing in the same room with Merlin who had always wanted to touch the Man's hair to see how soft it was.

"What can I do for you?" Gwaine asked after staring at Merlin for what looked like eternity.

OMG Gwaine can't possibly be putting himself at his service. Merlin felt he could faint at any moment. First it was Arthur Pendragon and now Gwaine. Freya would be screaming if she were here. Merlin thought . He opened his mouth to reply but there was no sound coming out great! This is the right moment to lose your voice he thought. He cleared his throat and went for another attempt "I want to go home with my family" he replied his voice sounding childish and strange to him. This wasn't the right time to drool and play fan boy. If he had meant them in a different occasion he'd definitely asked for an autograph and selfies.

Gwaine signed loudly " I'm sorry you can't. at least not now. Is that all?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin felt his heart beating fast. He couldn't tell if he was scared or just happy that his kidnappers weren't some serial killers.

" Why can't I? " Merlin blurted out of anger this time. Good don't show weakness Merlin mentally told himself. "what have I done this time?" Merlin was frustrated.

Gwaine signed again running his hand through his hair " You want me to tell you a bed time story?" Gwaine said grinning. After few seconds , he thought Merlin wasn't going to say anything and went for the door.

" Wait" what! Bed time story! yeah right!. He was joking. Gwaine has always been the funny one "I can use the toilet though? " Merlin asked irritated

" I'll get one of the girls " he replied without turning back and he didn't see the shocked expression on Merlin's face.

Merlin didn't know if Gwaine was possibly joking again or if he just called him a girl. For the second time today a knight of the round table called him a girl. Merlin was brought out of his shocked mode when he heard his name. A girl was smiling at him. She was as tall as him and had a beautiful skin tone, she wasn't really white, just a bit darker with long wavy brunette hair. It took few seconds before Merlin registered who she was. Guinevere Smith! Lancelot Du Lac's Girlfriend. What could be going on?. Merlin started believing it was a joke except it wasn't.

"Hi, I'm Guinevere but everybody calls me Gwen. You look so cute in person! " Gwen squealed smiling widely

In person? What on earth did she mean by that? " thanks " Merlin replied not sure of what to say .

" Gwaine thought you would feel comfortable with girls. You know , you don't have to mind him. I could just get someone else... "

" No! " Merlin cut in." I mean, you're okay ". This would have been the most beautiful day of Merlin's life if he wasn't locked in this room.

Once out of the room Merlin studied his surroundings. Everything in there was made of glass, he could see the inside of each office. Each table had a computer with brown files neatly placed.

"You're in the UK Merlin. This is Camelot . We're in the deepest part of the building. " Gwen briefly explained.

Merlin nodded still studying his surrounding "so what am I doing here? And are you really you or it's just my imagination?" Camelot! Great. Has Uther possibly changed his mind and has decided to punish Merlin for what he did 9 years ago? Has he waited for him to be matured enough? A thousand of thoughts were running through Merlin's head, and he thought it could explode.

"Here is the toilet" Gwen said ignoring Merlin's question "No wasting time please, you know you can't get anywhere " she added smiling.

" I hope the bathroom is not transparent cause it's no one business what I do in there " Merlin said feeling irritated before entering the bathroom.

The toilet was warm and neatly kept. There were no windows but the air was clean and fresh. In front of him were two sinks, one still with small balls of water from recent use. The mirror sparkled in the artificial light. There were two doors, he entered the one with the "MEN" sign on it. After releasing himself, he washed his hands staring at himself in the mirror. There were still tears mark on his face, "I look terrible" . He commented before splashing some water on his face and dried himself with tissues throwing them in the waste bin. He glanced at the mirror a second time before going out. Was he going to meet the rest member of the knights of the round table. And then what?

He found Gwen talking with another man and he could tell he was Lancelot. He was as tall as Arthur and also very handsome. Why did he have to compare everyone to Arthur?. Merlin frowned. He blushed when he saw them kissing. Freya would have gone crazy. Who knows where they had kept her. Merlin thought .

"Oh Merlin, this is Lancelot. He works here too, and he is my boyfriend " said Gwen smiling sweetly at Lancelot

The whole world knows that he is your boyfriend. Merlin thought. And why were they acting as if they weren't famous. And what does she mean by "he works here too"?

" Hi Merlin, Gwaine was right when he said you look so girly" Merlin saw Gwen gave him a slap across the head

"Erm sorry, we've been longing to see you " Lancelot said offering his hands hoping he didn't offend Merlin with his first comment.

" Thanks " Merlin said accepting the hand shake and turned to staring at his shoes wondering why they might have been longing to see him. And nobody is willing to tell him anything.

Merlin shot his head up when he heard Gwaine calling Lancelot.

" Princess calls" said Gwaine once he got nearer.

Princess was referred to Arthur. Freya had made him watched ha video where Gwaine was saying their nicknames.

So these guys are famous models but they seem to be hiding something. Merlin came to a conclusion. Were they working for Uther?

" I'll take Merlin to the room and meet you guys" said Gwen.

And that was how Merlin found himself in the empty room again. He was really bored. He hasn't got his phone, computer, nothing! His best friend Will must be trying to call him now. Who knows where they kept Freya. She's only 14 he thought.

About 15 minutes later the door opened revealing Gwen carrying a trail. is she going to torture me now after being so kind earlier . Merlin panicked. She didn't see Gwen as someone who could torture another. What would they want from him?

"Calm down Merlin, I'm not going to hurt you" Gwen said reassuring Merlin with a smile.

Merlin relaxed a bit still staring at the content of the trail, it was a syringe with a liquid inside.

"Its few minutes past six. You must be hungry. You'll be going home with Arthur Pendragon. Your parents and sister are fine. They are currently in Uther pendragon's house. I just need to give you this, it won't hurt it that much. It'll make you rest for few hours. "

" Can I see them? My mum, dad and my sister, she's only 14. She is one of your fans. Seeing any of you will make her day, and she'll probably forget that she has been kidnapped and…"

"Merlin, of course you can see them, but not now " Gwen chuckled.

Gwen injected Merlin with a quick movement. Whatever the content was had a quick effect. At first, he felt relaxed and then dizzy. He abandoned himself to sleep hoping everything had to be a dream .

Camelot. Even a 5years old child could tell you what Camelot is. Camelot is one of the most popular hotels with about 150 branches around the world owned by the very well known Uther Pendragon. Who won't be interested in the life of one of the richest people in the world?. Everybody knows that Camelot has been running for years. Everybody knows that Camelot has had many Pendragons as Director. But there is one thing only few knows, a secret that has been right from the beginning. Camelot is not just a Hotel. Only few knows that behind that name, Camelot , there are knights in shining armours that have been playing superheroes.

Building hotels has been useful to distract the public eyes from the main substance just as Arthur Pendragon being a model and an actor is a way to entertain fans while he secretly plays superheroe "because superheroes d not have to show off" Uther has always told him. It been quite difficult for the now 26 years old man to keep two parallel lives. Arthur can't remember one moment of his life when he hasn't been famous, being the son of Uther Pendragon was enough for people to be curious about his daily activities. He has always wondered if his elder sister, Morgana , was receiving the same attention from the public. Well, Morgana was a carefree person. She's always told Arthur to cheer up and that he would get use to the attention despite unwanted. Deep down inside him, Arthur knew he could never get used to it. Signing autographs, posing for selfies and being bombarded by a thousands of fans messages from every social network, messages Arthur never read. The management were doing a great job posting new photos and updating his tweet. Instagram was the only social network Arthur and the rest members of the Knights of the round table personally control mostly posting photos of them together. One of the most occurring questions people asked him-other than if he liked boys- was why he had chosen to be a model. A question that Arthur has been ignoring for years. He's never dreamt of becoming a model, it was just necessary. He'd never wanted to stay home hands stretched out on the divan because he was a son of a rich man. Arthur loved his father's job and has worked hard to get this far. He has always wanted to take over his father's company. And no, it's not Camelot hotels, Arthur has always wanted 'the real Camelot'.

'The real Camelot', Arthur used to call it, was the secret behind Camelot Hotels. It has always been operated by a group of selected people. Arthur was only 15 when Uther asked him to start forming his group that will be running the whole Camelot. His had father explained to him how it all started and how his predecessors had worked hard in keeping Camelot on the run and how he was expecting the best from Arthur. Arthur promised he would never let his father down. He had felt very excited and nervous at the same time. The future of Camelot was in his hands.

Arthur hasn't got a childhood friend except if Morgana counts or Leon who is now married to her. Well he hasn't really got a childhood friend of his age. He started having real friends (those that were not your friends because you were famous) in secondary schools. It all started with Gwaine. At 13 Arthur had hose to change his school to one with less rich bullies. He didn't like mingling with other children from a rich family. They were just too different and false. They were arrogant and the least thing Arthur wanted was being seen as one of them. At his new school, he decided to enter the school football team.

On arriving at the football field accompanied by one of his guards, everybody on the field froze. Though, Arthur was more interested in the two boys in a deep conversation, one holding a ball, both of them completely ignoring his presence. Arthur thought it was a good idea introducing himself.

He cleared his throat. " erm... Hi, My name is Arthur Pendragon" his voice was bold and firm. Maybe that was too formal, he thought, but at least he was able to get the attention of the two boys. The rest of the team murmured "Hi" in chorus.

One of the two boys moved closer to Arthur bouncing the ball on his hands. A had string of brunette hair falling on his forehead. He was wearing a jersey with the name of the school on it, and a dirty blue short. He had a pair of studded black football boots covered in dust, and brown stockings running up to his knees. Arthur would have told the boy how much he looked ridiculous, but he decided to stay shut seeing the wolfish look the boy was now giving him. He stared at Arthur attentively from head to toe and then continued bouncing the ball. Arthur felt transparent under the boy's gaze. He wouldn't denied he had felt a bit intimated by him. Arthur stood his ground putting on a fixed expression. He thought repeating his name was a good idea.

"I'm Arthur pendrag..."

" And I'm Gwaine Grettir." Gwaine interrupted him. "So? princess, do you want special treatments?" Gwaine wasn't really kin to those rich bullies who think they own the world and that they could just enter anywhere expecting to be treated like god. There were murmurings from the rest of the team except the other boy who burst out laughing. He moved closer and clapped Gwaine on the shoulder.

Arthur was startled. Nobody has ever talked to him like that (well, except for Morgana. With Morgana it was different, right?). Arthur was wide-eyed and didn't know what to say. He has always encountered kids who couldn't wait to play with.

Arthur's bodyguard stood still behind him staring fondly at the scene taking place in the front of him. He was really interested to know how it would end.

"Oh Gwaine, you've frightened the poor kid" the other one said once he'd stopped laughing. " I'm Lancelot Du Lac" he breathed stretching his hand to Arthur who awkwardly accepted the hand shake. " I'm the co-captain and Gwaine is the Captain" Lancelot continued. "Gwaine is not always like this. I mean he is ever like this" Lancelot said placing a hand on Gwaine's shoulder, who was now holding the ball to his waist looking straight-faced. " I-m sure you're not here to just show off. So why are you here?" Lancelot asked.

The question startled Arthur. He had thought Lancelot was just joking because anytime he entered a place, they seem to magically know why he was there. He noticed the rest of the team were moving closer , they seemed interested in what he had to say.

"Have you lost your tongue?" Gwaine's irritated voice brought Arthur back to the present.

Arthur wanted to ask if it wasn't obvious about what he wanted, but he thought it was too imposing. "I want to join your team" He found himself saying. His voice sounds strange he had thought it wasn't his. "Can I join your team?" He found himself asking trying not to stammer. This was his first lesson of how humbleness works.

Gwaine had interrogated him right there asking him how old he was, why has he decided to change his school , why does he think he could become a member of the football team. Arthur had replied to the questions willingly. Gwaine had even made him swore loyalty. The words were so childish that Arthur still laugh when he thought of it.

Gwaine studied him for another few seconds as if evaluating Arthur's answers and then nodded in satisfaction. Gwaine pulled Arthur so that he was standing beside him facing the group.

"We have a new team member. Arthur Pendragon" Gwaine addressed the group. They all started clapping and Gwaine pulled Arthur into a surprise hug. Lancelot shouted for a group hug and the rest of the team joined in the hug that later became too tight and they all ended up falling to the ground laughing.

Arthur had felt quickly at home. With Gwaine and Lancelot started a friendship that became stronger day. And that was how he ended with the nickname princess. Percival arrived in their last year of secondary school. He was the new kid in town and he'd quickly got along with the trio. And ever since then, they've always been together as thick as thieves. Arthur explained to them about the real Camelot and they were all determined to help him. Before going to University, Uther took them on tour to the real Camelot. They weren't only thrilled by the fact that it was situated underground of a skyscraper, every equipment inside were just wonderful. The meeting hall had captured their attention, and they all agreed it was no doubt their favourite part of the building. There was a big round table with chairs around it. The four of them took a seat each, wiping their hand across the table and examining it curiously. Gwaine stood up pushing his chest out. "We are the Knights of the round table" he shouted trying to make his voice thicker. And that was how jokingly they ended up calling themselves the knights of the round table.

Uther had asked them to get a job that could get their fans engaged enough to not worry about other matters. Morgana had asked them to become Models because they all were good-looking and that their fans will be really pleased to see them half naked.

Girls started joining in the group at university. Gwen was the first girl who later became Lancelot's girlfriend. Through Gwen, Elyan, Gwen's brother became one of the group. And Lamia, Eira (who Gwaine has been secretly dying for), and Mithian who became Arthur's girlfriend, but they felt they weren't really meant to be together and that they were better off as friends. (They all knew about the mysterious boy Arthur had never seized talking about). Only after two years of university, the Knights of the round table were taken to a school specialise in computers where they studied for three years. After three years of advance computer training, they went to china where they did a year of combat and how to defend themselves. They had made their fans believed that they had been hired by a famous clothes company in china. Their chummy and clannish long-lasting friendship had blown the minds of their fans. There had never been any other groups as close as that The knights of the round table not even a musical band. After a year in china, they had one last year when they were thought how to use very type of guns and other weapons. " I didn't know we needed all these formations. At the end we are going to look like a bunch of super spies" Gwaine had once commented making the rest roared in laughter. With Gwaine nobody ever gets bored. That man has always got something hilarious to say.

The knights of the round table was formed

Looking back through all those years, Arthur Pendragon wondered how he'd gone this far. He'd do anything to protect what he's worked for. And the fact that he himself is the one causing his own downfall wasn't helping. And he had pulled the rest of the group into the mess he had managed to make. And the worst of all, the life of an innocent man is in danger. How could he have been so stupid?. Well grieving at the moment won't solve anything. They had to sort things out before it's was too late.

"You guys did a great job today" Leon voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts. He brought both hands to his face, took a deep breath and then released it slowly. The meeting hall was dead silent, they all look equally deep in their own thoughts except for Leon who has been doing the talking since when they started the meeting. Leon had been working in Camelot for a very long time. He had a lot of experience and he had gladly accepted to tutor the new entries. Gwaine had nicknamed him DaddyK (daddy of the knights). Leon was the oldest and they ware his responsibility. Making sure they did their works as expected and keeping them safe was part of his duty. Leon was a classy man and this made him gained their respect.

"Lamia you're with Arthur right?" Leon said to the dark haired girl who looked up vacantly at Leon.

Leon signed. He looked at each faces in the room, they all had that same vacant expression. It was clear none of them has been listening. " You will be the first to keep Merlin a company. It will be good to have someone else other than Arthur around" he explained. Lamia nodded dumbly. He looked around one last time, no doubt they were all tired. " Go home and relax your brains and by that I don't mean drink yourself to sleep" he said looking directly at Gwaine who gave Leon a quizzical look and then grinned remembering a past episode when had fallen asleep in his office. "We've got a lot of planning to do. So come here on Monday with your brains fully refreshed."

Arthur carried a sleeping Merlin in a bridal style and journeyed towards BMW M2 with Lamia walking slowly behind him. Merlin was too slim, he weighed less than a sheet of paper and, Arthur thought he could break Merlin's bones if he should hold him any tighter.

"I'll be driving right behind you" Lamia said in a gruff voice, but loud enough for Arthur to hear. Lamia was Elyans girlfriend or she could say ex. Her relationship with Elyan was in a brittle state in that period. They'd decided to take, but seeing Elyan at work wasn't really helping.

Arthur drove into the night with the chilly spring air squeezing itself through the half open window. The early sun of spring had succeeded in melting the sugar/frosted coating of the winter. It should be few minutes past 7 now, the road was busy with different cars being driven by their owner who can't wait to get to their cosy home by their family. Arthur glanced at Merlin who was still deeply asleep. He could look at that angel face all day but now has to pay attention to the road. Arthur was so thrilled having to keep Merlin at his house where he would be safe . His long entrenched feelings for Merlin threatened to explode at any moment. Arthur couldn't tell how it was possible to have such a skin-deep feeling for someone he hadn't had time to know better. And it wasn't a romantic situation for Arthur to reveal his feelings. It would look sick Arthur thought. His friend would think he-s gone mental. Unfortunately he-s been placed at the wrong side of destiny since the only thing that make Arthur and Merlin meet has to be a disaster.

Arthur drove in the well familiar road slowing down as he could see his house getting nearer.

Avalon could be described as saints' dwell. It was a civilised and peacefully quiet town where parents would love to bring up their children. It's got a school that covered from the primary till the further educations, a large playground and amusement park. At the centre of the town was a circular fountain with a statue of a lady standing in the middle holding upwards a sword. The statue celebrates the Women's rights and strength in the community.

Arthur waiting patiently for that black gate to open. He nodded a greeting towards the security gatekeeper, and drove into the large compound. The property once belonged to Arthur's grandfather. He had been very fond of the old man and Arthur had promised his grandfather that he would have taken over the house.

He drove through the trees shaded passage diving the small pine forest into two halves. There were 58 trees in total. Arthur remembered he'd enjoyed counting them when he was younger. Arthur had spent most of his holidays here when his grandfather was still alive and healthy. He loved watching his grandfather shooting at the birds flying to and fro in the woods. Few seconds later the grey giant construction came to view. It was an appointed baronial 4 storey building showing off the beauty of the antique architecture. It was an Italianate styled house with too many rooms that one could get lost in them. Arthur had taken his time upgrading the house to a higher security level without really altering the natural splendour of the building. He parked his car and walked around to the passenger's seat where Merlin was still fast asleep. He unfastened the seat belt and lifted Merlin up easily. Coming out of the garage, Arthur's yes landed on the large rectangular blossomed garden that was few paces to the left of the building. Other than covered in flowers of different colours, there was a path tiled in marble ,making it easier to walk through, and there was also a small wooden bench where Arthur loved to relax when in need of fresh air. He climbed the few steps to the main door with Merlin secured in his arms, the guard that was standing at the entrance greeted Arthur and pushed the giant maroon wooden door opened. A burst of warm and clean air welcomed Arthur in. Lamia followed quietly behind him feeling the same warmth.

" I'll take Merlin up" Arthur said quietly to Lamia who nodded in return. He climbed the big "Y" shaped stairs turning to the right, he passed the first and second floor till he got to the 3 floor. He gently kicked the door to the room that will be Merlin's in the few days he would be staying there, laid him on the king size bed and took off his shoes. He pushed a string of hair off Merlin's forehead and let his hand caress the soft pale skin of Merlin's face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

After glancing at Merlin one last time, Arthur turned off the light and left the room locking the door behind him.

About 30 minutes later, Merlin woke-up. He stretched his muscles groaning and yawning loudly scrubbing a bit too hard at his eyes. He yawned for the hundredth time thinking when last he had had such a good sleep, probably when he was still a child and had nothing to worry about. He slowly blinked his eyes opened, there was no trace of light in the room. After his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he tried getting down from the bed but fell and hit the ground making a loud thud "ouch, freak!" He groaned. He remembered sleeping in a lower bed. He pushed himself up back to the bed rubbing at his sore knee. He tried straining his eyes to get a better view off the room. He found a lamp on the bedside table, searched blindly for the switch and turned it on. Merlin looked around the room slack-jawed. The room was larger three times than his own back in Ealdor. It could be a hotel he thought. He climbed down from the bed, his eyes fell on his shoes. He thought of Who might have brought him here. Taking a good look around, he noticed there no windows. Why would a hotel room be without windows he wondered. He moved closer to the large Mahogany wardrobe. After he'd stared at himself in the clear mirror, Merlin opened to find inside clean and empty. He turned his attention to the door and quickly went for the handle. He tried opening it several times before he lets go. He rested his back against the door and then lets himself slides to the brown tiled floor his legs pulled up to his chest. He couldn't put any thoughts together, there were just too much passing through his head. " It would be great if someone could just tell me what's going on" He murmured to himself .

Few minutes later, Merlin heard someone unlocking the door. He pushed himself into a standing position moving far away as possible from the door preparing himself for the worse. His heart was beating so fast he thought that he might faint. To his surprise, a young lady entered holding a tray. She switched on the light and the room became brighter than before. Merlin recognised who she was. Lamia Misceo!

" You're awake" Lamia said in a guff voice. She placed the tray on the free bedside table. "It's one-pan salmon with roast asparagus." She said staring at the tray. " The cooks are good. I'm sure you'll like it" she added and smiled flatly at Merlin who was still trying to recover from his shock.

Merlin cleared his throat , his eyes fixed on Lamia. It was clear she wasn't happy about something or was in a situation she doesn't like. Well at least she's not the one being locked in a room with no windows .

" Why am I here?" Merlin asked in a taut voice.

"You need to eat something" Lamia said completely ignoring Merlin's question.

" What makes you think I want to eat?" Merlin snapped. He had no idea where he was or where his family was. That was when his stomach rumbled filling the short silence that has started to form. He felt his cheek burning out of embarrassment.

" Well, that answered your question" Lamia said in a less flat tone and started towards the door.

"Lamia Misceo" Merlin called.

" Yes?" Lamia turned to face Merlin

Merlin would have loved to know where he was . " Thank you" He heard himself saying. Thank you for what?! Merlin wondered. Definitely not for keeping him in this room and worst of it with no windows.

" It's a pleasure Merlin" Lamia replied and quickly left the room locking the door before Merlin decided to call her again.

Merlin sat himself on the bed staring at the plate of food on the tray. It had a good aspect and smelt nice. But the thought of eating why his family is suffering somewhere made him lost his appetite. Has his past finally caught up with him? Is Uther really going to make him pay? And was Arthur really siding his father's decisions?. Something in Merlin told him Arthur wouldn't side such act of ignorance, not that he knew the man so well but his gut feeling always turns out to be right. Merlin wished his gut feeling shouldn't fail him this time.

On the fourth floor, Arthur laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of different possible ways he could start a conversation with Merlin. How would he start explaining to Merlin everything that was going. Arthur knew Merlin was terrorised, he deserves to know.

He took his GS7 edge phone and swiped a finger across the screen to unlock it. He opened the whatsapp application and clicked on Morgana.

Ar u coming tmw 4 d meeting dad's? He wrote.

Morgana reply came almost at once. " sure, of course"

How is Merlin boy doing?. Sorry I couldn't come to office today. Morgana wrote

Well how do you except him to feel, his definitely terrified Arthur replied a bit too harshly

Poor kid. You better sort things out. Goodnight Morgana wrote going offline after Arthur had sent his own goodnight.

Merlin woke up at 6. After trying and failing to go back to sleep, he decided to take a shower. He stood in the shower for more than an hour, he dried himself clean with the white clean towel that was neatly hanging from the small towel hanger. He tied the white towel around his waist and entered the room wondering what he was going to change into. He hadn't thought about it now he has to put on the once he removed. Surprisingly though, there were a pair of black trousers and a white shirt neatly folded on the bed and more surprising is that they fit perfectly! As if they sown them on him. He laid patiently on the bed after trying and failing to open the door again.

Merlin felt a bit at ease when he heard the door opening. It only means they haven't left him to rot in there.

Lamia piped inside the room and spotted Merlin sitting on the bed staring back at her.

" Merlin" she called softly.

Merlin sat still , staring at her expressionlessly, not moving an inch. Lamia let herself in walking over to Merlin. She was wearing a pair of denim trousers and a beige V-necked top. Her was packed in a pony tail style and her face make-up free. Merlin has never seen a picture of the star where she had no make-up on.

" Merlin" she called again. " Let go and have breakfast. Arthur is already waiting." Merlin noticed her voice wasn't as guff as yesterday. Maybe she was just a bit tired he thought.

What?! Breakfast with Arthur? Merlin looked wide-eyed. He swallowed hard nodding at Lamia and slowly stood up waiting for her to lead the way.

He was excited about getting out of the room for the first time, but also nervous about meeting Arthur again. Lamia opened the door and Merlin found himself in the most spectacular corridor he'd ever seen. It was large and long. Merlin turned around on his spot, there were thousands of doors. The whole corridor was adorned with crystals and chandeliers. It could be a 5 stared modern castle hotel he thought.

" Where are we?" he asked still looking around admiring the lights decorations.

" Avalon" Lamia replied impatiently

Avalon?! " Avalon with the woman statue?" He asked looking at Lamia with his bug-eyed. He'd always wanted to see that statue.

" Merlin , there is just one Avalon" Lamia giggled shaking her hand in disbelief.

" Which hotel is this?" Merlin couldn't stop himself from touching the well smoothed wall.

" This, Merlin, is Arthur's house" She pulled at Merlin ignoring the shock expression on his face. Arthur's bragging was right. Merlin was very cute. " So if you have any question, you should ask him" She laughed for the first time, dragging Merlin along the corridors.

Merlin found himself climbing down stairs with Lamia still holding his hand. He was sure he wouldn't remember the way back. So This was Arthur's house? Arthur owns this mansion? Arthur lives in Avalon? Everybody knew he had a flat in Albion. That was credible as Albion was one of the most popular cities where famous people could be meant at the supermarket.

" What floor were we?" Merlin panted.

" Third floor. Merlin." Lamia replied non showing a sign of fatigue.

" Well it seems you're used to it." Merlin continued. " some people like me will need a lift".

" A little exercise won't do you bad Merlin. Now, what did I say about whom to ask questions?" Lamia said in a warning tone.

Could Freya, or maybe his mum and dad possibly be in one of those rooms?

They finally climbed down the last few steps. He found himself being pulled across the most well-appointed baronial styled living room he'd ever seen. The room was lofty and big casement windows allowed a huge amount of natural light. Collage of framed pictures covered one part of the walls. Merlin could see clearly the large centred one with a golden frame. There was Arthur's family picture with a younger version of Arthur and Morgana. He needed his glasses. A large dark piano at the far end of the room caught his attention but he found himself being pulled away through a large opening to another room.

The dining room was huge. There was a large long rectangular mahogany table surrounded by chairs. Arthur was seated though at a smaller table by the window. The sight of Arthur made him froze pulling back Lamia who turned to him with a questioning look. Arthur was stunning as always. Merlin didn't know if Arthur was smiling at him, or maybe at Lamia or perhaps at both of them. Was is really important? And why was his heart beating uncontrollably?

Lamia pulled a bit harder and in a few seconds, only the small squared table was separating him from Arthur. Lamia took a seat and started eating.

" Good morning Merlin! You had a nice sleep?" Arthur's fruity voice echoed in Merlin's head.

What was so good about the morning Merlin would have loved to ask. But he stood still eyes downcast staring at the content of the plate that should be his. The smell of bacon filled the air with sausages placed near to the bacon. Knife ,fork and spoon carefully lay still beside the plate. At the centre of the table was a white tea mug with " Have a good day" written on it. He watched the vapour escaping from the small opening on the mug and vanishing into thin air.

" You know Merlin, staring won't make the food enter your stomach. Or you've found a way to make that possible too? " Arthur broke the silence.

Arthur's voice made Merlin flinched a bit. He glanced at Arthur meeting his eyes for a few seconds and then looked down to his plate. He slowly pulled a chair, sat down, and picked up his fork with shaky a hand.

Arthur watched fondly every movement Merlin made. Is he always this timid? Arthur wanted to know the part of Merlin that would laugh freely with his head thrown backwards. He watched as Merlin brushed his long fringe from his face stocking it at the back of his butterfly ear.

" Merlin you need to eat something." Arthur said in a worried tone. He knew Merlin didn't eat what Lamia had brought up for him. Merlin was just too slim to jump a meal.

All Merlin wanted at that moment was for Arthur to stay shut because he was getting really nervous.

"We don't want you getting sick now. Do we" Arthur continued. "You know you could..."

" You can't keep on ordering me about, you're not my father!" Merlin snapped and his Irish accent could be clearly heard. "Just tell me the hell I'm doing here already." Merlin's outburst of anger shocked as him as it's shocked the other two people in the room. He took a long deep breath and released it slowly feeling his anger die down, and left him to drown in his sense of guilt. His mother had always told him to stay calm, anger won't solve anything but will only make it worse. Merlin couldn't bring himself to look at the two pair of eyes staring at him.

He wiped away the angry tears that had started to fall down his cheek. "I'm sorry" Merlin murmured. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shout" .

" Oh Merlin" Lamia called with a sweet gentle tone that reminds Merlin of his mother's reassuring him everything would be okay. Lamia reached out for Merlin's hand across the table rubbing her thumbed on the back, and Merlin felt himself relaxing.

Arthur didn't know what to do, and it hurt to see Merlin crying. And it even hurt more knowing it was his fault.

" You look cute when angry" Arthur blurted out.

Merlin chuckled " Will tells me that all the time" he smiled sadly . gods, he missed Will.

Arthur wished he could kiss away that sad smile. He gulped down his cup of tea in one go. A strong coffee would have been better he thought. He pulled his chair backwards and stood up .

He turned his attention too Arthur who was now standing with an expression Merlin couldn't read on his face. Arthur was about 6 feet tall. His sky-blue shirt fit perfectly showing off Arthur's Well built body. How could some be so perfect? Merlin thought

" Merlin?" Arthur soft-spoken voice brought Merlin back to the present. His crystal blue eyes meant Arthur darker ones. " Everything happening now is my fault.". Arthur paused and cleared his throat. Lamia quietly watched the scene in front still holding Merlin's hand. Arthur was getting emotional was very rare. " I promised to tell everything when time comes. Your parent and Freya are at my dad's. They are fine and you'll meet them soon. But now you just have to trust me and stay here. And, please, it's not an order. Just try eat something."

Merlin nodded as if he'd been hypnotised. He'd listened to him without once breaking the eye contact, and Arthur had managed to give him the sense of security.

" I'll go to Lancelot's and then to my dad's" Arthur turned his attention to Lamia. "I don't know when I'll be back, depends on how the meeting goes."

" Okay" Lamia nodded.

" see you guys later" Arthur said before living the dining room.

The room suddenly felt empty . Merlin picked up his fork and started eating feeling suddenly hungry.

Lamia preferred not commenting.

After breakfast, Lamia asked Merlin if he would like to see the house round. He would have loved to but Merlin refused, he was tired and wanted to sometime alone. The journey to the room was in a blur. He wasn't yet comfortable calling it his room.

" Thank you Lamia" he said in nothing less than a whisper.

Arthur wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Well, Merlin was still mad at him. He could have found a better way other than kidnapping him and his family. Merlin couldn't help feel responsible even if Arthur had told him none of it was his fault. He knew it had to do with incident of 9 years ago. And now he is a burden to everyone and a danger to his own family. He let himself cried. That's all he could why other people fight his battle. At least his kidnappers weren't serial killers. Falling asleep after crying had become a routine lately.

Her legs stood straight in her high heels, and she moved in a slow and steady way. Her little red dress hugged her tightly showing off her perfectly shaped body, and it hung right above her beautiful knees.

" It's not good to stare, Arthur Pendragon" She shouted over the loud music that was booming from the two large speakers in Gwaine's living room. Even her shouting sounded angelic. That maybe too exaggerating, but it was the truth.

Arthur dragged his head up, his blue eyes met darker ones. Her face was covered in make-up, leaving very little space to her natural beauty, her lips coated with red gloss making her smile look brighter. Her long black hair fell softly backwards. She was...beautiful.

Arthur cleared his throat. " It's would be a crime not to admirer your beauty, Milady" Arthur said with a slight bow of his head.

She chuckled. " I'm Nimueh" she shouted again stretching her hand to Arthur. He accepted the hand shake willingly. They were now very close, and Arthur could smell her sweet perfume.

Friday evenings were holy to the knights of the round table. In turn, they would choose what to do on each Friday evenings. It has been a tradition since the early start. And this Friday, it was Gwaine's turn to choose the entertainment.

Gwaine had called for an urgent meeting the last Wednesday because he had an important announcement to make. They all knew nothing good was coming from it

 _They were all seated around the round table except Gwaine._

" _Always the late comer. Even if, he was the one who said he had an impor..." Percival didn't finish before the glass door flogged open revealing a grinning Gwaine._

" _Sorry, sorry. I know I'm late" he said as he took his seat. " Where is Leon?... And Morgana?" He asked looking around._

" _Morgana can't be here all the time. She's a lawyer. And Leon has got something important to do. Now get on with what you have to say" Arthur knew nothing good was coming seeing the wicked grin on Gwaine's face._

" _" Gwaine sat up and cleared his throat. " It's my turn to chose what to do on Friday. And we are going to have a PARTY!" Gwaine shouted the last part sounding like a child. He was expecting the rest to merry along but emotionless faces and dark glare was what he had in return._

" _A party?" Elyan found his voice to ask._

" _Yes. It's been a long time since we partied on Friday." Gwaine's voice sounded appealing._

" _But we weren't working then." Mithian argued. " And you've got just today and tomorrow. And partying means partying with other people. It's not going to be possible except you've been planning it for a long time"_

" _If I remember clearly, Planning has never been in Gwaine's dictionary" Percival commented_

" _Gwain , you know Leon won't like this" Eira said_

" _Why don't we just stay together and drink something instead?" Lancelot suggested_

" _That's a good idea" Gwen said, and they all nodded in agreement._

" _Well, are you guys done?" Gwaine asked looking around. " Lamia have you got something to say too?"_

" _Oh no" Lamia replied shaking her head._

" _So ladies and gentlemen. You guys have just broken the only rule we have. But to everyone surprises, I've got a plan. Not really a plan but well I think we've got someone who can make wonders" Gwaine said with a grin. They all groaned in reply knowing who he was referring to. "Oh yes, Morgana is going to plan the party, and we are just going to party. And Leon, I'll get him drunk before he could start complaining" Gwaine said and continued saying they haven't got a lot do on Saturday. They only work for less than four hours._

" _We could do without going to on Saturdays. I think it's a waste of time" he concluded_

" _This is not going to end well" Arthur groaned_

Well, except it had worth coming to the party having to meet a lady like Nimueh

"So how did you come to know about this party?" Arthur asked

" What?" Nimueh shouted. The music was too loud and room was crowded."Maybe we should go to somewhere quiet"

Arthur found himself being dragged from the crowded living room to a more quiet place he recognized as Gwaine's kitchen.

"So what did you say back there?" Nimueh said turning around and smiling sweetly at Arthur.

"I've never seen you before." Arthur said forcing himself not to look at Nimeuh's exposed chest.

" Well, Albion is a big city" She smiled. "Not everyone is as famous as you"

" Yes, right" Arthur said quietly feeling a bit embarrassed. Nimueh was right but a lady like her would never go unnoticed.

" We'll meet again Pendragon" Nimueh said. She dipped her fingers into her small pulse and pulled out a small card. " My card" she said and handed to Arthur who accepted the card without taking his eyes away from Nimueh.

Nimueh smiled sweetly at Arthur and worked away.

Arthur had stood there staring at the small white card caring Nimeuh's name, her e-mail and phone number.

He couldn't wait to meet the mysterious lady again.

They started a relationship a week after the party.

Morgana though had never trusted Nimueh. She knew Nimueh wasn't all sweet and caring as she seems. Arthur hated it when Morgana turns out to be always right and this time again she was.

Arthur could have done some research about Nimueh. He didn't. Everybody had secrets, even Arthur himself hadn't been so truthful to Nimueh.

Nimueh could always answer question for herself, she was perfectly fine with her simple way of being, or maybe Arthur was too busy to see things. His fans weren't really supportive of their relationship.

Arthur had thought they were fine together.

Nimueh turned out to be Arthur's nightmare. Only he found out a bit too late.

Nimueh was a spy and daughter of Cenred Essetir, Uther's greatest rival. Her mission was to get the "Dorocha" that was under Uther Pendragon's protection. Her plans was to use Arthur to get to Uther, but she found out Arthur was the one she really wanted.

She had surprised Arthur at the house in Avalon. She waited outside the gate because the security man didn't allow her in even if he knew she was Arthur's girl friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked once he got out off his car with a shock look on his face. He walked rapidly towards Nimueh who was standing behind her car.

Nimueh folded her hands across her chest complaining about how the security man had treated her badly. Arthur ignored her complaint and insisted on knowing how she had got there. Nimueh put a smile on her face while she explained her little story. She had been following Arthur. Arthur had always looked absent and would only meet her on appointment. They had spent few nights together but it was definitely not in this mansion. She wanted to know what Arthur was hiding. Nimueh explained, except it was just part of the truth, and being worried about Arthur wasn't on her list.

Arthur had quietly listened to her rumbling trying not to be nervous.

"I thought you were cheating on me. You always want me to call before meeting you" Nimueh explained

Arthur stared at Nimueh wide-eyed, he thought his eyes might popped out." What?! Everybody knows you're my girlfriend, and I'll never cheat on you.". His relationships had never lasted much, but none of his ex had ever accused him of cheating: He wasn't romantic, he wasn't present, he wasn't willing to give, they'd told him lot more but cheating?, no. Arthur signed and ran his hand through his hair. " Okay. Let take the cars inside and I'll tell you everything you want to know"

Nimueh smiled. She had followed Arthur and found out that he was working for Uther which was really perfect. Her mission was almost finished, her time was running out, and she couldn't leave without getting any information. Arthur had it all. She was sure Arthur wouldn't give her private information of his free will.

She had other plans.

" Wow, it's huge" She in an emotionless voice. Arthur nodded in reply. That was the shortest compliment someone has ever made about the living room. Not that he wanted to show off, but Nimueh's sounded a bit forced. Maybe she was really mad at him, she didn't seem mad, Arthur had never seen her upset, and he wasn't really comfortable having Nimueh in Avalon even if he trusted her, but maybe not enough to tell her everything about him, at least not yet.

" These guys seems to be everywhere" she said turning to face Arthur, her smile never leaving her face. That was one thing liked about her. She was smiley, and her smile could brighten one's day.

" They are guards." Arthur replied, he placed his hand around Nimueh's waist and tried kissing her.

Nimueh pulled away from him. " Your room. I'm not comfortable having them around" she said, because they would obstruct my plans, she added in her mind. " And we may need a bottle of wine"

"This is your room" Nimueh said looking around the large well appointed room.

Arthur hummed in reply placing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the bedside table. He excused himself to the toilet leaving Nimueh to roam about. Her eyes landed on the small metallic-like box placed on the right bedside table. It had a small keypad with numbers and a space where the typed numbers could appear. A pin is needed to open the box. What she needed could probably be inside. She thought. And why will Arthur be so careless about it. She decided on putting her plans into action, and very quickly. Nimueh filled the two glass cup, took a white substance from her back and dropped it in one of the glasses. The small round shaped substance dissolved rapidly and disappeared silently in the wine.

Few minutes later, Arthur came out of the toilet to find Nimueh in her underwear holding two cups filled with wine. He gulped the content of the cup Nimueh gave him without taking his eyes off her. He dropped both cups on the table and pulled Nimueh in for a deep long kiss.

" I drank that a bit too quickly." Arthur said once they broke the kiss. " I feel... weird" He closed his eyes tight and then blinked them open. He felt weak.

Nimueh smiled. It was working perfectly. " Lay on the bed Arthur" she said as she helped Arthur lay on his back.

Arthur was confused. It was just a cup of wine, why did it feel like he'd drank bottles?. But he felt strangely wide awake, and he couldn't think properly.

" I know a lot about you Arthur Pendragon" Nimueh said tracing her hands on Arthur's chest. " About Camelot. You just have to answer some simple questions." She paused and stared at Arthur who stared back at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. " Tell me what's in that box" Arthur's followed her out stretched to where it was pointing.

" I can't tell you what's in there. It's looked with pin because it has to remain secret." Arthur said sluggishly. He felt he wasn't controlling his mind. " Except you've got someone like Merlin to open it" The thought of Merlin brought a smile to his face.

Nimeuh felt interested. " Oh really? Tell me about this Merlin". Whoever this Merlin was, he could be useful. She's got few minutes before Arthur started feeling the side effect.

Arthur told everything he knew including Merlin's recent address in Ealdor. He hadn't been stalking the boy, definitely not. Okay, maybe not physically. Arthur had always told his friends that he was just interested in knowing how Merlin doing was doing because the boy seems to get himself in trouble all the time. The idea of meeting up with Merlin terrorised him, he didn't know how to make it possible and what was he going to say: " Hi, I've been tracking your whereabouts for the past who knows how many years". Gwaine had said it wasn't a bad way start with. That was Gwaine trying to be helpful. Talking about Merlin always made him excited, and he would never get tired. The boy had managed to enchant him on their first meeting that he couldn't but always think about him. Maybe that has been the reason to all his never lasting relationships. His mind was always somewhere else, always to picture Merlin doing anything. Arthur didn't realise he was giving a bit too much information to Nimueh. Except Nimueh was the wrong person he'd ever talked to about Merlin.

Nimueh listened carefully . She'd had heard the story of the mysterious boy who was able to open private documents, her father had been obsessed about the news, and now she had a name and, she knew where exactly to find him.

" Don't worry Arthur. Your Merlin will be safe with me. You should have listened to your sister about me" Nimueh whispered, she moved away from the bed and started putting on her cloths.

" What did you do?" Arthur tried pulling himself up but failed. He couldn't move his hands and his legs were heavy. His eyes started closing against his will, and he felt he hadn't slept in ages. He groaned.

Nimueh kissed Arthur on his forehead. " It was nice being your girlfriend for the past few weeks, and you weren't totally useless." She paused and stared at Arthur for few seconds. " My name is Nimueh Essetir not Greenwich. Thank you for telling me about Merlin."

Arthur wanted to say something. Something like "don't go near Merlin." But he was just too tired, even to think.

"You can't fight it Arthur. Sleep" Nimueh whispered again. She left not without taking the metallic box.

Arthur woke up hours later to find the room empty. Memories of what had happened rushed in his brain making him dizzy. He looked at the bedside table , the box wasn't there.

He jumped down from his bed ignoring the pain in his head. He picked up his phone, called Morgana, and explained to her what had happened in one breath.

" How could you possibly be so stupid. I knew you were stupid but not this far." Morgana was shocked and angry at the same time. " Why would you tell her about Merlin? Now she thinks Merlin is a genius who knows everything because that's how you've always presented him."

" I know. I screwed up." Arthur said running his hand through his hair. " She drugged me Morgana. Now what should I do?" He asked. Morgana always know what to do.

" Call the knights of the round table. It's an emergency. Merlin is clearly in danger. You need to get him before Nimueh does. Leon will meet you guys at Camelot. I'll take care of the press about your breakup with Nimueh"

This is one thing about Morgana, she would always think of some solutions even in the most surreal situation. Morgana had saved him many times from being punished, in turn he had had to do what Morgana said. Better than being locked in the house and not going out with friends?. Yes.

Some hours later, the knight of the round table found themselves on the helicopter embarking on their not so well planned mission.

That was how it started all started

Arthur shook his head trying to clear his head from the memories of what had happened , they seemed to be coming often and now he needed to concentrate on his driving. He regretted ever meeting Nimueh. And the meeting he would be having with his father and Merlin's parent won't be any pleasing either.

Arthur and Morgana arrived at the same time. Neither of them has ever loved participating in family meetings when they were younger. Listening to their parent talk about the bad things going on, and telling them to be careful with who they are friends with has never been the best way to spend their time.

"You look terrible" Morgana greeted. Her lips coated with red parted in a teasing-like smile revealing her perfect whit teeth

" Hello to you too Morgana. Sweet as always " Arthur replied opening the door for her to let her in first.

"Ready to meet the devil?" She said as they walked into the well too familiar living room

Everything in the house remind them of both their good and worst childhood memories.

Ygraine came hugging both." You guys look so sweet " she said kissing them on the cheek

" Thanks mum" They replied simultaneously. The meeting won't be starting at the moment. Morgana went with ygraine to the kitchen while Arthur went upstairs to his used to be room. It wasn't like other teenagers room covered with posters. But he had a secret storage, only Morgana manage to find out. It was a wooden box where he kept everything about his childhood and youth: his diaries, posters, pictures... Morgana had promised not to tell anyone only because Arthur had promised to do whatever she wanted, even going shopping with her and her caring, obviously caring their shopping bags. Another thing Morgana is good at: Blackmailing.

A knock on the door brought him out his thoughts. "Lunch will be ready soon. Bring yourself downstairs and stop thinking about how stupid you were, you're still very much the stupid type". Morgana said peeping through the half opened door. Arthur stocked out his tongue at her playfully. He remembered asking his mother if stupid was his second name when he was a very little boy. Morgana had called more stupid than his real name.

Everybody were already sitting at the table when Arthur finally got down. The tension in the air made breathing difficult. He took a seat opposite Balinor who gave him a deadly look. He was sure his father has told them the stupid thing he did. Maybe Morgana had been right all this time, maybe he was really stupid. The silence was deadly, nobody daring to make noise, not even with their forks. Hunith busied herself trying to make Freya eat something. Arthur knew Freya was one of his fans. She had been staring at Arthur with the "Fan-look" plastered on her face, and she seemed she was going to jump on Arthur at any moment. Who knows why she wasn't yet screaming. Perhaps things were happening too fast. Her brother was missing, and she was staying at Arthur's parent house with the very real Arthur Pendragon in person seated just across the table. There were too many things to process at the same time. Nobody could finish their food. Someone has to break the silence though.

Uther cleared his throat . "I'm really sorry for all this... I think your son is a threat to the ..."

"My son is no threat to anyone" Hunith cut in. "Your son caused it all, and now my son's life is in danger' she added sobbing. "Why is he not here?" Hunith asked looking at Arthur for answer.

And now there is a crying Hunith, a wide-eyed Freya, Morgana and Ygraine trying to keep Hunith calm, while Uther and Balinor emerged themselves in a not so heated conversation.

"Your son is in a safe place" Arthur said loud enough for everybody to hear. Six shocked faces stared at him as if his got something on his face. Freya was daydreaming. Well, at least he was able to get their attention.

" Thanks for the attention. I'm very sorry for all this. I didn't mean any of it to happen. I promise to protect Merlin with my life. We are already working on it, trying to get enough information, and very soon everything will be over. " Arthur tried not to meet his father's eyes the whole time. He had always wanted to please his father right from time. Uther had never seemed please for all the good works Arthur did, let alone now that Arthur had let the worst happened. Arthur left after murmuring a silent excuse me. Morgana followed after him.

"You really like the boy" Morgana stated once they got out.

" Morgana for the hundredth time , no " Arthur said. Yes, he really liked Merlin. Who wouldn't? Merlin was cuteness himself: his sharp cheek bones, his kissable red lips, crystal blue eyes .

" You've been in love with him all your life" Morgana teased.

Arthur chuckled. " I'm going home. Why are you not with them" Arthur stopped walking once he got to his car.

" You can't just leave me with those hungry wolves. I'm going home too" Morgana replied. She pulled Arthur in for a surprise hug. " We'll do this together" She whispered.

Arthur hugged her tightly in return. The few moments when they were not insulting themselves, they were being sentimental. And the both loved those moments. They were rare moments, but every time was always special.

Now Arthur has to get home and maybe explain everything to Merlin.

 **A/N: Read and Review, thank you.**


	2. Part II

**A/N: This is the second part of Danger Magnet. Just one part left. Yay!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to know what you think. The third part should be up by the end of the week. Please Read and Review.**

 **Warnings: There is a bit of Violence and a very hurt Merlin. I'll make you know when so you can jump it you wish to.**

 **Disclaimer: Too sad I don't own Merlin**

Arthur knocked slightly on the door before entering. Merlin was seated with his legs raised to his chest. His puffy red eyes stared accusingly at Arthur which made Arthur shivered. He looked around the room that was illuminated by the chandelier pending from the ceiling. Arthur had chosen to cover the windows because he'd thought might throw himself down in the act of escaping. That was something really ridiculous to think about, but the image of Merlin lying still of the ground scared him, he thought prevention was better.

Merlin's dark glare followed Arthur till he was standing right next to the bed. Arthur ran a hand through his perfect blond hair. He was clearly nervous, probably finding a way to start a conversation. _You could start by telling me what the hell I'm really doing here_. Merlin thought.

Arthur cleared his throat. " You are here Merlin because some random guys are after you." To Merlin's surprise Arthur's voice was warm and without trace of nervousness. "They think you can open a secured document, and have access to private information." Arthur preferred not explaining the whole Nimueh story. "Tonight we'll be putting out an operation, and by tomorrow you can go back home with your parents". The operation consist of getting back the box Nimueh took. It contained an important government project that still have to be confirmed. Arthur had brought it home to review it, and it would be a big problem if they don't have it in the dew time. He pulled out a Samsung phone and gave it to Merlin who slowly accepted it. " There are all the numbers of the knights, your parents' and Will's too" Merlin eyes widened. He could call Will. But Arthur seems to know too much. Merlin thought his parent where the ones giving Arthur information, that means he could trust Arthur. "You might want to prepare. In less than an hour you'll be meeting with all the knights of the round table , and my sister is coming too." Arthur waited few seconds in case Merlin wanted to say something. Merlin just stared down at the phone in his hands. Arthur signed, and left the room closing the door behind him.

Merlin groaned, and laid back on the bed. These people were just trying to protect for Christ's sake. He should be a little less hard on them, Merlin thought. He stared at the phone Arthur gave him. He could call Will. But there was too much to say that it wouldn't be possible to talk all about it now. In less there than an hour he will be meeting with celebrities. He decided on not calling anyone.

Morgana, Leon and their son Mordred arrived first. Mordred was particularly excited because he was going to meet Merlin. He's heard a lot about how intelligent he is and couldn't wait to know more. "Mum can I sit with Merlin?" he asked Morgana "Please?" he added making a puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise to be good" was Morgana reply

" Promise promise" he said excitedly.

Mordred is a very quiet boy. He is just 7 but behaves in a very more matured way. He is very intelligent, and has got few friends of his age. "My real friends are Arthur's friends" he would say. When he's not going to school, Mordred loves going to Arthur's. Most times after school, he is driven to the Camelot where Arthur and his parent work and spend most of his time playing with any free computer. He has a very particular relationship with the knights. Each of them has got a special space in their office where Mordred can do whatever he likes, and they also have a special drawer at their respective desk where they keep , Mordred's favourites. It's their small secret that Morgana and Leon must not find out. Few minutes later, the rest of the group finally arrived, they took their place on the dinning, and waited patiently for Merlin.

"How is your boy toy doing? " Gwaine asked with a stupid smile playing on his lips.

" Don't you dare call him that" Arthur snared.

The chattering in the room suddenly stopped when they saw Merlin entering.

"Now I understand why you are so fond of him" Morgana whispered to Arthur. "He's grown into very beautiful young man".

"Merlin you've already met Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine. This Percival, Elyan, Mithian, Leon, Morgana, and this is Modred a great fan of yours" Lamia introduced pointing to each of them.

"And you'll be sitting here" Mordred said pointing to the chair next to him. Merlin gave a tight smile, his face heating up, the attention was too much. _If I can survive throughout, I can survive any other situation_ he thought as he sat next to Mordred. He was asked dozens questions most especially from Gwaine. Food were served, and they started talking about anything and everything with Arthur glancing at Merlin now and then. He noticed Mordred and Merlin were in a deep conversation and made others silent. Mordred and Merlin were so carried in their conversation that they didn't notice they were being listened to.

"So what do you like other than reading and playing with computers? " Merlin asked

" Nothing. I'd really loved to have a pet. I love dogs. " Mordred replied

" Me too, I love animals. I prefer smaller ones like Papillion, Pomeranian, Alaska Malamute is big but I like it " Merlin said smiling

" Wow they are my favourites too. Mum said I can't have one because I'm too small " Mordred said making a sad face "Do you think I'm small"

"Oh Erm... well I don't think you're too small to have a pet. But I think your mum has a very good reason to why you can't have a pet. When I was younger, my mum told me I couldn't have a pet because she didn't want animals in the house. I felt really sad. But I found out my dad was allergic to animals' hair, and I definitely don't want my that to get sick. Mum have her reasons"

Mordred nodded. "I like you Merlin. I want to be intelligent like you"

Merlin chuckled rouging Mordred's hair delicately " I like you too"

" So are you getting married to Arthur?" Mordred asked with an innocent smile on his face.

Merlin choked on the water he was drinking. He quickly looked around, but froze when he found everybody looking at them.

Morgana thought it was the right time to give her news. She stood up pulling Leon along. "Leon and I have got something to say" she said getting attention of everyone. "We're having a baby!". There was a loud cheer. Everybody were then talking about the unborn baby.

"I'm going to be a big brother " Mordred whispered to Merlin. He was really excited about the news.

"I think you're going to be a good big brother " Merlin whispered back smiling.

"You know I'll be sleeping here. Mum and Dad and all of them have a special operation to do" Mordred whispered

"Yeah, I know." Merlin whispered in return. Merlin was amused of how Mordred passed from one topic to another.

Arthur and others moved to the living room, drinking and laughing on Gwaine's jokes while Merlin and Mordred continued their conversation in the dining room.

"Honey, go play with Arthur and others, I need to talk to Merlin " Morgana said to Modred who reluctantly nodded and went to join others

"Hello Merlin " Morgana said and took the seat Modred was occupying. Merlin gave a little smile in reply.

" I'll just go straight to the point... Well... I've known Arthur all his life, he'll never hurt a fly, but he sometimes does stupid things, I'm definitely not trying to justify his behaviour... I'm really sorry for all this, everything will be over soon. And as you can see, Mordred really like you"

"Thank you, Morgana" Merlin said. He never thought he would be so comfortable in Morgana's present.

Merlin and Dolores stood at the hall way, and watched the knights leaving. Dolores had arrived earlier introducing herself as Arthur's major-domo, every other workers were under her supervision. Merlin wondered how many workers it takes to ensure the functioning of the house. Dolores had baptised him with every beautiful word, he'd listen to her narrate her life story. Merlin remembered she was an Italian, Gwaine had called her Big Mama no doubt for her status, she was tall and huge and could be mistaken for a bodyguard. Merlin heard their car leaving, every part of him wished they come back safe. What if everything goes bloody? How much risk were they taking?

"Come Merlin, let go inside" Dolores said. Merlin nodded ,and followed Dolores inside. Mordred was already fast asleep.

"One last review" Morgana was standing in front on a large screen with Gwen right next to her. The rest of the group were seated opposite with their bags packed.

"This is the map of Cenred's warehouse" Gwen said pointing at the screen. "We were able to connect to the security cameras. Our target is kept..." She zoomed the image. "...here, Arthur and Lancelot, you guys should take the security passage, two corridors to the left, there are fewer guards. Elyan and Gwaine, You guys will be deactivating the alarm, I won't be able to do that from here. Percival will drive, Lamia and Mithian will do the watching."

"We'll be communicating with you guys all the time, so you'll be informed of any changes" Morgana added

"This is just going to be simple" Gwaine commented.

"Why don't we make you go alone, I'm sure the guards will invite you in" Lancelot joked making the whole room roared in laughter.

"Okay, ladies. One hour left. You guys are driving for about three hours." Leon started. "Sorry, We want to be less noisy."

Merlin listened to the knights merry for their successful operation. They had arrived early that morning, and Merlin couldn't be more happy when Dolores came to inform him. He'd got dressed in a second and flew down the stairs without getting lost, surprisingly. Arthur told him his parent would be arriving, and he would be free to go home. Merlin was thrilled, but watching these people, that barely knew him, but they were ready to protect him at any cost, he felt sorry leaving. Maybe he was just tired, and he's just feeling the debt, like he owed them something.

"Merlin, Merlin" Mordred voice brought Merlin back to the present.

"Yeah?" Merlin replied staring at the young boy.

"Will you come back?" Mordred stared back at him hopefully.

Merlin knew that giving Mordred a negative answer won't be any good. "Yes, of course. I'll come for a visit"

"You know, adult make lot of promises, and never keep them." Mordred looked suspicious.

Merlin smiled. "Well I'm not a full adult yet, So I'm going to keep my promise"

"Merlin" Arthur's voice broke their conversation. "They are here"

They all escorted Merlin out. Freya was held firm by Balinor to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"I can't leave without an autograph" She cried.

Merlin chucked. He hugged his mum tightly, and whispered how much he'd missed her.

He huge both Freya and Balinor. "Merlin can you help me get an autograph?"

"You didn't miss me then?" Merlin asked in an amused voice

"This is not the right moment" Balinor tried making Freya see sense.

"There is no right moment for being a fangirl." Freya pouted

The group that has been keeping a distance to give the family privacy, now moved closer to bid their farewell.

"You see Freya" Morgana said cupping Freya's face. Freya had stopped breathing, and her eyes threatened to shoot out of their suckers. "I promise to send you a formal invitation. You'll be able to interview everyone of these super models, and me if you wish. Merlin has got our numbers. But right now, we can't sign autograph or take selfies. Can you wait?"

"Oh my... I must be dreaming. Of course, I'll wait." Freya was about to scream. "I love so much Morgana Pendragon" She added in a brittle voice. After hugging everyone, and after confessing her love to each of them, Freya finally decided to get in the car.

Merlin had to listen to her bantering about the questions she would be asking them during the interview.

Merlin opened the door to his room, the familiar smell of lavender filled the air. Everything was in perfect other just as he remembered. His laptop was lying on the bed with his phone next to it. His glasses were close to the pillows. He put them on, and signed in relief, finally he could see clearly again. He opened the windows wider to let in more fresh air. Merlin picked up the laptop and phone, and ran up the few stairs leading to the attic, his favourite part of the house where he spent most of his time. He placed the on the table, connected is phone to it charger, turned on his desktop, and waited impatiently for his phone to give a sign of life, while he pulled out the one Arthur had given him. After scrolling through the contacts for the hundredth time, Merlin placed the phone down on the table and went for his. He held the power button for few seconds, and released it when it started booting. There were 22 missed calls, 178 Whatsapp messages and 57 text messages, all from Will, most of them asking Merlin where the hell he was. Merlin didn't waste any second before he dialled Will's number. The phone didn't ring for long before a thick manly voice screamed Merlin's name so that Merlin had to pull away the phone from his ear.

"What the hell have you done this time? Will asked. Merlin could hear Will breathing heavily.

Merlin laughed. "Hello to you too. Oh. I'm fine thanks. It's good to hear from you" He mocked.

"Gods Merlin it's really you. I'll be at your house in a moment. Better start thinking of how to explain everything that happened." Will was already in his car.

"Okay!" Merlin replied excitedly. He'd missed Will so much

Merlin jumped on Will be for he was even fully out of the car.

"Can't breathe..." Will murmured

"I've missed you so much" Merlin said not making any move to release will from his tight hug

"You too. Maybe we should go inside, so I can at least say hi to your parent"

Will made himself comfortable on Merlin's bed, and waited patiently for Merlin to start talking. Merlin was sitting at the centre of the king-sized bed with his legs raised to his chest, his back resting against a pillow. He explained everything to Will in details.

"So they working for the CIA, not models?" Will was confused. He knew enough of the knights of the round tables thanks to Freya of course.

"I don't really know" Merlin wasn't sure of what to call them.

"So there is someone after you? Someone dangerous who thinks you have the answers to his problems" Will sounded worried. Merlin was in danger, and he couldn't think of any way he could help. Merlin noticed the sudden change in Will's behaviour. He signed and moved closer to Will and entwined Will's larger hands with his.

"Something is bothering you right? I thought you would laugh at me all the time" Merlin voice had suddenly become low.

"Laugh at you? Merlin do you think all this is funny?" Will smiled sadly shaking his head. "This is a political matter, and you are at the very centre of it. You are in danger, and... I just... I can't think of what to do" Will signed deeply.

"You're right" Merlin voice was even lower now. He withdrew his hands from Will's, and curled himself up on the bed. "It's all my fault, and now everyone is in danger." Merlin said in a whisper ignoring the tears that had started falling downs his eyes soaking the pillow. He took of his glasses. "I'm really scared Will" Merlin sobbed quietly.

Will laid next to Merlin, and wrapped his hand around him. "Blaming yourself won't solve anything. We just have to be super alert." Will whispered in a soft voice.

"There is way to solve it" Merlin said raising his head up to look at Will's face. "They want me, they can have me, and leave..."

"Don't be silly Merlin" will cut in. "This is the most stupid and egoistic ideas, among many others, you could ever come up with"

"How is it egoistic?" Merlin asked. He closed the small gap between them, and rested his head on Will's chest listening to Will's steady heartbeats.

"Think of when you'll be gone. How will your parent feel, your sister... me. Things will never be the same. So get that idea out of your head." Will said roughing Merlin's hair gently.

" 'kay" Merlin murmured.

Will signed. He knew what Merlin meant with "Okay". It's just Merlin way of saying "I don't want to continue with this conversation".

"So...what have you been up to?" Merlin asked with his voice more audible.

"Working and... Brenda broke up with me" Will replied without much emotion.

"That's good. I never really liked her anyway" Merlin yawned

Will chuckled. "You never really liked any of my girlfriends if I remember correctly"

"Forgive me for not wanting to share you" Merlin grinned.

Will suddenly pushed Merlin to his back, sat on him and started tickling him. "You jealous git"

Merlin screamed, kicked, and cried begging for Will to stop. "I'm sorry... I can't breathe" Merlin managed to say between laugh. Will rolled off Merlin, satisfied, and laid next to Merlin, both breathing heavily.

"Stay for the night. I promise to wake you up early, so you won't be late for work" Merlin said pleadingly.

"You know I can't say no when you make those puppy dog eyes" Will smiled

They heard Hunith knocked at the door calling them for dinner.

Will jumped off the bed, and pulled Merlin up "Thank god, I'm starved"

"Me too" Merlin said as they climbed down the stairs.

They had to listen to Freya talking about the interview with the knights throughout dinner. "I'm going to have a lot of followers. Thank you Merlin. Your disaster is a blessing to me" Freya said making everybody laugh except Hunith, she watched Merlin laughing, Will she ever find the right time to tell Him?

The knights of the round table were convinced that the danger was not yet over. Cenred will surely find a way to get what he wanted. Cenred and Uther were one great colleagues, but whwen they found out Cenred was leaking information, they became greatest enemies. Arthur would have preferred keeping Merlin for some time before letting him go, in case Cenred had other plans.

Only two days has passed since they got the stolen Project back from Cenred, and it's also been two days since Merlin went back to Ireland. Arthur felt he'd let flipped the only chance he had to express his ever long feelings he had for Merlin. The whole situation was really crazy. Arthur was happy because he was able to see Merlin again after a long time, and he felt completely terrible putting Merlin's life in danger just like that. He hoped this first mistake doesn't make the knights of the round table face another difficult task before getting the complete control of Camelot.

"But this is all my fault" Arthur said to the phone. He threw himself on the large sofa in the living room making loud thud, and yawned tiredly

"Of course it's all your fault little brother." Came Morgana mocking voice which made Arthur groaned loudly.

"You're not helping Morgana. I'm sure Mordred will know what to say in situation. Why I'm even talking to you about this. I'd prefer talking to Leon ". Arthur has known the man all his life, and they were great friends. Leon was good at listening, and giving advice. But now, Arthur prefer not talking to him. He has caused the problem, and now Arthur is sure Leon is finding a away to sort things out. Leon will be the one briefing everything to Uther, and there is nothing more terrible than bringing bad news to his father.

"You've forgotten Mordred is my son. And you're the one calling!" Morgana replied. Arthur swore she was grinning. Arthur was very grateful for having Morgana has a sister. Morgana made his childhood unforgettable, and his youth a memorable one.

"Fine! So do you think Cenred is going to be planning something or would he just let go. I wish he could just forget about the damned thing" Arthur signed in frustration.

"Well let's hope so. If his got another plan, I'm pretty sure knights of the round table will be able to find a solution" Morgana replied.

"Yes right, and if we fail, who knows what your father will make us do" Arthur mumbled. Maybe Uther will make them return to school. He'd probably say they were not yet ready. What will their fans think?.

"Arthur for Christ's sake stop whining." Morgana said. Arthur imagined her biting on her lower lips to prevent her from laughing. "I want to ask you something"

Arthur grunted. "You asking questions is never good"

" Shut up." Morgana said smiling "So, the question is why didn't you ask Merlin. I mean you've been fussing all these years"

"Jeez, I can't believe you're asking this. Do you think the situation we met was so romantic. Seriously?" Arthur said pulling himself to a sitting position. The last thing he wanted was Merlin thinking he'd reveal his identity on purpose because he wanted them to meet again, and then Merlin is going to hate him. Arthur shivered on the thought of Merlin hating him. That's if Merlin is not already hating him.

Morgana burst out laughing. "Since when have you been romantic?" she asked once she had calmed down

"You don't know all of my hidden talents, Morgs" Arthur said. His thoughts went back on all his previous relationships. They were mostly one night stands, and those that lasted more than a day were just sensual relationship. Morgana was right, he wasn't really romantic. Oh right except with one person...

"Christ! I can hear you thinking from here. And I can tell who you are thinking about. That was the only romantic relationship you ever had. Do you want to bet?" Morgana's voice brought Arthur back to reality.

Arthur laughed mockingly. "I'm not betting with you Morgana. You always win somehow. I know you're a witch" Morgana managed to know too many things. Arthur won't be surprise if Morgana was able to predict the future.

"I'll take that as a compliment princess." Morgana replied sweetly.

"How is Leon?" Arthur felt bad asking from Morgana. He could have just talk to the man himself. They haven't really had the opportunity to talk since after they came back from their mission. Or maybe Arthur was not ready to confront the man.

"In the study. He has to write about the situation YOU'VE created. And tomorrow he has to brief everything to the Elders" Morgana replied

"I don't want to find myself in that position" Arthur commented

"You should be grateful it's Leon. Sweet and gentle. I wouldn't make your life any easier." Morgana said.

Arthur never doubt Morgana would have given them the most ridiculous task. "I won't dare upset her royal highness" Arthur said without a bit of seriousness.

The call ended with Morgana having to go check on Modred.

Arthur turned on the TV, after flipping through the channels for about 5 minutes without finding something interesting, he turned the TV off, and spread himself out on the sofa, closed his eyes, and allowed his brain to wander. He didn't go too far before his thoughts rested on Merlin. He imagined the boy lying on his bed reading a book with earpieces plugged in his large and adorable ears. Arthur felt himself getting hard...

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked his eyes open to be met with Dolores' staring down at him. He quickly pulled himself to sitting position blushing.

Alice smiled shaking her head. "Dinner is ready." She said "And maybe you need to first take care of that" she added before walking away.

Arthur felt his face burning up. "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment"

Merlin sat in front of his desktop staring at one of his invention. He's lost count of how many things he has invented or how many applications he has created. Nobody has ever seen any of his creation. Well, that's because he didn't want anybody to see them except his drawings. He was really scared about what they might think or say. Most of his inventions are result of a situation he'd found himself just like the application was staring at now had been a result of him losing his phone at the shopping centre. He had been mad about it because of all the information he had stored on the SD memory card. He decided to find a way to prevent sure a thing from happening again. He spent weeks working and perfecting the Application Merlin named after his finely made wooden dragon Balinor made for him, Kilgharrah- named after his university professor. Application was able to copy all information from a missing device to a new destination. Kilgharrah could also delete all the information on the missing device and it's got a timer also set when the information should be deleted. Merlin thought Kilgharrah could be use full for Arthur. If they had had Kilgharrah, there wouldn't have been any need to go after Cenred. Merlin look at the phone Arthur had given him. He could just make a simple call, and tell them he's got something for them. It could be a way of thanking them. He should he call?. Arthur? Merlin wasn't sure if he could stand talking to Arthur right now. He thought Arthur was a rude prat. He could call Gwaine? He liked Gwaine really. The man was very funny. Freya had made Merlin watch all the knights of the round table interviews, and there was Gwaine who always had something funny to say, and would end up making everybody laughed till they cry. Maybe Gwaine won't take Merlin serious. And then there was Lancelot, Merlin had no doubt he was very more responsible than Gwaine. Merlin was sure Lance would listen to him ... he could call Gwen! He had been sweet with Merlin, and he wouldn't mind having to see her again. Percival...or maybe Elyan...Lamia... Morgana! He could call Morgana, Merlin thought. She was a lawyer, and no doubt intelligent. She wouldn't waste time in asking Merlin to present Kilgharrah. After thinking for what look like eternity, Merlin decided on who to call. He picked up the phone and swiped a finger across the screen to unlock it. He Opened the contact application, after taking a long deep breath he hit the call button.

Pushing the heavy door open of his room, Arthur was welcomed with a burst of warm lavender fragrance air signalling it has been recently cleaned. He dragged himself into his appointed room that once belonged to his grandfather. Arthur stretched his hands backwards knowing where exactly to touch without having to turn around, and in a second, the once dark room turned ablaze. The chandelier hanged on the high raised ceiling illuminated the cream coloured room, giving it a mood lighting that caressed the soft curves of Arthur's face making his pupil to slightly dilate. The bow window overlooking the large flowered garden outside was half opened allowing in a small amount of air that made the fiery gold curtain to dance. It has been a long day, and Arthur was beyond tired. He pushed himself further into the room, hands working on his trousers belt with his gaze fixed on his large four-poster king-size bed covered in light emerald bed sheet with a large sunflower drown on it, pillows of different colours and sizes were neatly arranged showing off their beauty. A red thick curtain hung over, and were tied stylishly to each column. Arthur knew how soft the bed was, and how much comfort it could bring him at that moment. A throbbing headache had started forming at the back of his head from listening to thousands of people telling him what to do, how his facial expression had to be, and how he was supposed to be posing, while the make-up artists busied themselves with his hair, and adding make up to his face. This was one of those days he preferred being in Camelot, sitting on his chair typing away at his computer. He couldn't remember how Morgana had managed to lure them into becoming models." I need a bath" he murmured sluggishly to himself, he yawned sleepily, and walked tiredly to the bathroom fighting against the temptation to throw himself on the bed. He came out few minutes later with a fluffy white towel tied around his waist, and another one he had recently used to dry his still damp hair, hung around his neck. He walked to the left far end of the room, and pushed a door that opened revealing a smaller room filled with cloths hung on different cloths carriers. The room that had been dark, and left unused by his grandfather was now bright and new, the walls were painted white which made the room looked larger than it seems. Cloths were arranged into different sections with enough space to walk in between. It was Morgana's idea to transform the room into "Arthur's mini boutique" – as she used to call it. Arthur knew where to go to get the cloths needed for different occasions. He walked to the pyjamas section, and pulled on the first one his hand touch. It turned out to be a white pyjama with black kittens drown on it. Lancelot had given to him in one of their Friday evenings saying it was a surprise gift. He'd received more cloths as gift than he'd bought himself, he hated shopping. Arthur was sure Morgana had a hand in all these gifts thing. She was always up doing something. He walked back to the room fully dressed for the night, and didn't waste any second before he humped himself on the bed signing deeply in satisfaction, stress already reliving his body. He was already dozing off when his phone started buzzing, and in a few seconds Tears us apart, of She wants revenge started playing. The song had been used in a scene on American Horror Story when two vampires, played by Lady Gaga and Matt Bomer, brutally murdered two people in the middle of a foursome. Great, just great! He'd manage to forget turning his phone off. He'd listened to that song many times but right now he would joyfully dump the phone, with the music still playing, into the WC and flush it. Arthur pushed himself closer to the edge of the bed, and reached out blindly for the phone, clicked the accept button without looking at the caller ID. He knew who it was already. Only Morgana had the ability of destroying one's peace.

"This better be good Morgana" He grumbled into the phone his voice not escaping any slight of annoyance.

" Oh, sorry" came Merlin soft but clearly nervous voice.

Arthur almost fell off the bed, he was quick to hold himself up placing his free hand on the bed side table. He pushed himself back to a safe distance from the edge of the bed. " Merlin!" He exclaimed. No doubt he was surprise. If this were to be a miracle, then it should never stop happening, because Merlin can't be possibly calling him. He'd told Merlin to call for anything, but he wasn't expecting Merlin to do so. " This is a big surprise" Arthur said in his steady and calm formal voice, that type he used at work. Arthur was a nervous mess, but years of experience made it easier to mask his weak point.

Merlin's heart was pounding against his chest as if seeking for escape." Sorry...ehm...this is not a good time to talk..."

" No, no" Arthur interrupted a bit too quickly but continued anyway. "I wasn't busy" he lied. It worth having Merlin on the phone than Morgana. " So...is there something I have to do for you? Is everything alright?"

" No...yes... I'm fine, thank" Why does he always have to be the perfect protective prat. His mind played back on the last three words and blushed on the thought of Arthur being perfect. " Actually...I'm the one who want to propose one of my inventions that could be useful for Camelot"

Arthur pulled himself to a sitting position, his back resting on the soft large pillow at his back. " Oh ... Okay. 'm listening"

Words easily flushed out of Merlin surprising both himself and Arthur who listened carefully, and would raised his eyes now and then about something Merlin said. He could listen to Merlin talk all day, His voice was like music to his ears.

" Wow Merlin, this is a great invention" But Arthur thought the name, Kilgharrah, was ridiculous, and maybe a bit childish. "It will of a great use. I'm going to inform my colleagues. You'll have to come back so you can do a better explanation, and then you could tell us how much you're willing to sell it."

Merlin was a bit taken. Not only Arthur was accepting his offer, they were going to pay him!. And he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a small amount of money. "Okay" Merlin said. Not knowing what to say, even if billions of thoughts were flowing in their brains, they stayed in silence for what looked like eternity. "Thank really for listening" Merlin decided the break the silence.

"I'm the one supposed to say thank you." Arthur laughed.

Another few seconds of silence passed.

"Ehm... I've to go now Arthur. We should be meeting again...soon" It was Merlin who spoke up first

" Yes, right. Goodnight Merlin" Arthur said like in a whisper.

" Goodnight" came Merlin's quiet reply.

Arthur waited for Merlin to end the call, and then fell back on the bed. Merlin placed his head on the table. Their body, they didn't know were tensed, stared relaxing. Their mind went back on their conversations.

They were going to meet again.

Merlin called for a family meeting claiming he had something important to say. That evening, they were all seated on the divan in the living room waiting for Will to arrive. Merlin curled himself on the single seat thinking about the right way to start his talk. Freya was busy with her phone as usual. Hunith and Balinor were tensed. Merlin had no doubt they were worried. Gods! How much has he made these two people pass through? The ringing of the door bell startled everyone in the room.

"Finally! I'll get it" Merlin said and hurried towards the door. He opened it to meet a not so happy looking Will.

"I'm sorry" Merlin said pouting with his lips pushed at than normal, he already knew the cause of that look Will was giving him.

"You better be." Will said as he pushed pass Merlin. "Because you can't just text someone 119 twenty times at 5 am just to inform them about one family meeting that will be held in the evening." He snapped glaring daggers at Merlin. The continuous vibrating of his phone had woken him that early morning. He jumped of the bed when he say who the messages was from, and what the contents of each message was. 119. Their emergency number. He murmured curses to himself for not waking on time. He used one hand to dial Merlin number, the other working through his wardrobe looking for anything he could put on. He had to sit on the bed when Merlin had told him the emergency was a family meeting, and that it was going to be held that evening. His accelerated heart was still beating fast, his breath was heavy, and his brain was still processing the fact that Merlin was fine. He had asked Merlin over and over if he was okay. When he finally accepted that Merlin was out of danger, annoyance replaced his worries. Merlin was not supposed to use the emergency that way!

"What will be my sentence?" They've always played the king and criminal games. Merlin remembered sentencing Will to "No going out for a week" because he had had a fight with A random guy at school. The guy had called Merlin a faggot. That was an unlucky day for him because Will was already pissed about their team losing an important match, and was determined to beat up the boy. Merlin had tried to pull him away saying he was fine, but the guy kept on talking nonsense which made Will charge at the boy, he released all the anger, that has been boiling under his skin, on the boy. The boy ended up in the school clinic while Will got a detention. Merlin had been furious, the guy deserved the beating but Will could have just let go. As if not satisfied about the detention, Merlin had said he sentenced will to no going out for a week. For a week Will didn't go out, and had refused every of his friends offer to go out.

"If this sounds important as you made it look, then I will pretend none of this ever happened. But otherwise, I won't talk to you for a week, no calling, no text messaging, no visiting, nothing." Will said trying to keep his voice low. They were still standing at the small hall way.

Merlin eyes widened on hearing the sentence. "How can I survive through that? I hardly survived the few days in Oxford." Merlin complained.

"Then you better have something important to say" Will said before entering the living room. He greeted Balinor with a firm hand shake, and gave Hunith a kiss on her chin. Freya had practically jumped on him, Will had caught her easily and called her a big baby which made her turned bright red. He took the single sofa Merlin had once been occupying. Every attention was now turned to Merlin standing still at the centre of the room.

" I haven't done anything. You guys shouldn't give me that look" Merlin said with a roll of his eyes. The look that says "Confess your crimes" anytime he did something wrong which were mostly serious. He wouldn't blame them for excepting some bad news. "At least, It's not something bad...and no interruption please" He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "So, I don't really talk about what I create...about my inventions. But today I'll be talking about one in particular" Merlin explained as he dipped his hand in his pocket pulling out a small box. He opened it and started passing a small diamond like ball to each of them. They held their hand still, afraid the object might fall, it would take eternity to find it.

"This couldn't be smaller Merlin" Will commented studying the small ball on his hand. It was blue in some part and crystal light blue in the other part. Will was sure it glows at night.

"You won't like this, and I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but we are all in danger" Merlin continued ignoring Will's comment. "And your life could depend on that small ball in your hand. I called it blue light." Merlin continued explaining how the blue light functions. It could localize someone faster than Google maps, and it also functions as a micro camera. He'd worked on it throughout university. "Freya you are going to hate me for what I'm about to say." Merlin said to Freya who just glared back him, she was expecting the worst. "I tested the blue light on you"

"What?!" Freya shouted "You've been monitoring my movements. Even seeing the places I go to."

" Sorry, I didn't tell anyone a thing. The blue ball is connected to that your favourite Gucci bag you carry with you all the time. I could see where you were, and I could also listen to your conversations, but you couldn't hear me. So I'm still working on that."

"And when did you find the time to do this. We shared the same flat at uni, and I've never seen something like this." Will marvelled. The object was so small but with great functions. How did Merlin do it?

Merlin chuckled remembering the dumb excuses he used to give when I was about to go out. "I lied to Will. I wasn't participating in any type of genius club. I told Prof. Kilgharrah about what I was planning to do, he volunteered to help, and he made me use his laboratory and instruments. And that's where I've always been"

"There was no night project with the club, and you had been going out alone, at night?" Will asked again, and Merlin nodded saying yes. Will thought of the possible things that could have happened to Merlin. Merlin was just 15 then, everybody knew him as the youngest boy in uni, he'd made a lot of friends, and also a lot of enemies. He could have been hurt. Will was the only child of his parent, and Merlin was just the perfect little brother he never had, and he felt his duty was to protect him. He wouldn't forgive himself if Merlin should get hurt. The Valiant incident was still fresh in his brain. He knew Valiant had wanted to do something sinister when he gave Merlin the invitation card to his party. Will had asked Merlin not go, but Merlin being Merlin thought it was a nice gesture from Valiant, and that it would be disrespectful not go. Will had refused to go with Merlin, and he knew letting Merlin go alone was the bumpiest decision he'd ever made. He went to the party just to make sure Merlin was okay. The hall was filled with many university students and it might have been too difficult to find Merlin if he hadn't seen Valiant leading a not so conscious Merlin out of the emergency door. Will pushed himself through the sweaty crowd, even if it was mid winter, alcohol was doing its job in generating heat. He made it through the crowd and through the emergency door. In front of him stood a huge building, and at the entrance was lying one of Merlin's shoes. The door was opened, Valiant had forgotten to close it and Merlin was with him. Will climbed up the stair gently, the house was deadly quiet. He walked through the corridor listening to hear noises, instead he had Valiant voice. He kicked the, door and the sight before him wasn't a pleasant one. He pulled Valiant off Merlin who was still half conscious on the bed, thank gods he was still fully dressed. Valiant watched Will carried Merlin, he stringed when Will gave him a look that says " you will pay for this" before he left through the door. Will had been furious with himself, with Merlin. Freya had confided in Will when she had found out about the file containing the documents of Merlin's mutation. She wanted to tell Merlin but had asked her not to, that their parents hadn't told him yet for a reason. And what the hell was Valiant trying to do back there?

The room was deadly quietly, they were all submersed in their own thoughts of horror just as Will, Freya was probably trying to remember the things she had been up to for the past 6 months.

"I'm sorry Will." Merlin was really sorry. Will has passed through hell many times always because of him. He would never forget the day Will got beaten up by a gang of boys. Will had remained in coma for days, they had been days of hell for Merlin, and the doctors weren't giving positive answers. It had been a miracle when Will regained consciousness. Merlin knew how much they cared, but he just keep messing up somehow.

Merlin continued explaining the uses of the blue light. It is use for emergency, it gets activated with a double touch, and the information about where the person is will be shown on Merlin's computer, it had to be attached on something that one carried with them all the time. Merlin had put his on his eyeglasses

"And what if you're the one in danger" Freya asked.

"I'll give Will free access to my computer data, and you'll be having computer lessons with me Freya" Merlin replied

" This is great Merlin" Balinor talked for the first time. " It's something that should go to the public"

"NO!" Merlin shouted. "I mean not yet" he said a bit calmer. "I'm still working on the communication system"

"And one last thing." Merlin cleared throat "I'd really love to become a Detective"

"What?!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"But, why? Did something happen?" Hunith asked. She was worried, most decisions Merlin made were consequence of something that had happen.

"No, not really... I don't know...but I'm fine" Something happened but not just to Merlin.

Hunith stood up and walked to Merlin. "Me too, I've got something for you. Just a moment" She said as she left the living room

"I know what mum wants to give you" Freya said smiling teasingly at his brother.

"You to know everything" Merlin groaned. What could it probably be?

"Because I have mine already. And you won't like it" Freya said again. It was fun always fun teasing Merlin.

Merlin groaned louder. He sat on Will's lap. Will held him to keep him from falling. "I always wonder who is the oldest. Tell me what it is already"

Freya shook her head. "Not after using me for your experiment"

"But..." Merlin didn't finish what he was about to say when Hunith entered holding a small mahogany box. She opened it to reveal a finely made silver ring with a diamond on it. Merlin got down from Will's lap to take a look at the ring.

"You are not about to propose to Dad, right" he asked.

Hunith took the ring between her fingers, she couldn't meet Merlin's eyes at the moment. " Sweetheart, I want you to make a vow"

"A vow?" Merlin asked confused.

"Yes, a purity vow" Came Freya's voice.

"A what?!, you don't trust me" Merlin sounded hurt. He turned to Will. Will wanted to be anywhere, and definitely not sitting there at that moment. "You knew Will?... And you didn't tell me"

"I couldn't tell. It wasn't my place to tell." Will justified.

"Great, now we keep secrets. I bet there are lot of things I don't know. So how does the vow work" He turned his attention to his mother.

It was a three years vow of purity. Hunith had thought it will be enough to get her courage together before she could tell Merlin about his mutation. And who knows, Merlin could end up with a girl, and there won't be much need for him to know. And what if otherwise. Hunith slipped the ring on Merlin finger.

"Can I at least masturbate?" Merlin thought except he said it a bit too loud because Balinor shoot his head up, Freya busted out laughing, Will choked on his own saliva, and Hunith just stared wide-eyed. "I didn't mean to say that out" He said blushing to his ears. He studied ring. Three years. He'd been pure all his eighteen years, three years won't be really difficult.

The journey back to Oxford hadn't been awful as he had thought. Uther had made one of the guards to get him from the airport. It was nice meeting with the knights of the round table again, and the situation hadn't been like in their first encounter. They didn't look like the most famous group models people die for, they looked more responsible on their suit and tie, interested in what Merlin had had to say. Explaining how the Kilgharrah application functioned hadn't been disastrous. They thought it was a good creation, and Uther wanted it exclusive.

"That's fantastic. Do know what that means. He is ready to pay any amount just to have the app for only his company." Will was happy Merlin has started to do something with the brain of his.

"I told them I was going to consult my partner. And who is he? You." Merlin replied from the passenger seat. Will burst out laughing.

"Will, focus on your driving" Merlin said finding it difficult to keep himself from laughing too.

"So when will you be giving them your answer. You know mine already. Twenty million pounds won't be too much" Will said

" Don't be ridiculous. I'll give them my reply at daybreak though. Stay at mine?" Merlin asked changing the topic.

Will park his car, and they got out bantering about the party they went trying to guess who was drunk than the other, and who was going to wake up with a deadly hangover. Merlin opened the door with his key, and they entered still talking wholeheartedly. They entered the living room to be met with terror. Hunith, Balinor and Freya laid ,unconscious, on the tied floor of the living room. At the centre of the room was Valiant. Valiant! Will protectively pushed Merlin behind him. Valiant wasn't alone. There were other men dress in black with their faces covered, and Valiant had never had any good intention in his whole life.

Merlin was too terrorized to do anything. He stood frozen on his spot with the "Valiant" repeating continuously in his brain. One of the men came behind them, and with a quick move, he emptied a syringe content in Will's neck. Will whispered Merlin's name before falling into unconsciousness. Merlin didn't move an inch, not even when he saw Valiant moving closer to stand right in front of him.

" Well, well, well" Valiant greeted clapping his hands. "Our paths just kept crossing. Don't you think it's destiny?"

Merlin stared. He couldn't think.

"Your dog is always following you still." Valiant nodded towards Will. "Don't worry, they are just sleeping"

Merlin closed his eyes shoot when he saw Valiant raised his hand, but instead of pain he was expecting, he felt Valiant caressing his face. That was disgusting, but he kept his eyes closed anyway.

"You haven't change a lot. Open your eyes Merlin."

Merlin automatically blinked his eyes opened to be met with dreading darker ones. His nightmares are going to start haunting him again. He watched Valiant beckoned to one of the men who handed him a syringe.

"This won't hurt" He said as he took Merlin's smaller hands in his.

"Valiant" Merlin's voice was hoarse. Tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "Leave them alone. Please... I'll do whatever you want but...just...please..." Merlin begged, tears silently dropping down his chin. He felt the syringe pieced his skin, and few seconds later the world turned dark.

Summer was coming. Cloths company were finding the best ideas to advertise their creations. Everything was just a busy chaos, and the knights of the round tables would love to be in their offices instead of being here, posing for one magazine cover and the other. Just in the middle of this chaos Arthur's phone was brought to him. The caller ID reads Merlin. He was probably calling about the app thing Arthur thought. Instead of hearing Merlin voice though, there was a very deep hoarse one. The man must be worried about something because he just kept on talking, and Arthur couldn't get any of it.

"I need you to calm down, and tell me your name" Arthur said as he beckoned for the others to join him. They went to more private room while Arthur put the call on speaker.

" I'm Will, I'm Merlin's friend, they took him, and they want Arthur Pendragon. They are going to hurt him, you need to...you need to help him...I can't..."

"Calm down Will" Arthur said to stop Will from hyperventilating. He knew Will was Merlin's close friend. "Now you need to tell me where you are."

"At Merlin's house. You need to hurry, Merlin be can't there. Gods I don't even know where they took him" Will didn't know what to do. He just have to get Arthur, and Merlin would be fine.

"Stay where you are Will. We'll come and get you so you can tell us what happened." Arthur said. Merlin was missing! No doubts this was Cenred's plan. Two weeks has passed since they went back for the memory. Cenred hadn't made any move so they'd thought it was over, and everything had turned back to normal since then. Except Cenred had other plans. Arthur was finding it difficult to keep his anger under control.

"We can't continue with the photos. Gwen, go to Morgana and Leon, brief them about the call, and find a way to send a message to Cenred. Tell them we're going to Ealdor to get Will. Mithian and Lamia, go back to Camelot and find much information as possible. And the rest of us are going to Ealdor." They all stared at him as if he was a new person. It's been long they saw this part of Arthur. The leader with the commanding voice knowing what to do even when under pressure.

" Where are guys going. We are still shooting" Came their supervisor's voice. Alice Scelus. She was sweet and kind when she wants to, and most times she was rigid and commanding. Always finding fault in anything.

"Sorry Alice. But right now, We have something to do" Gwaine shouted as they continued walking towards the entrance. They prayed Alice doesn't call the security on them. And strangely, she didn't.

"Will, you need to tell us what really happened from the start" Morgana voice was warm and calming. That was what Will really needed at that moment, he was shivering with a steaming mug of tea seated on the small table in front of him. Few hours ago Arthur and few others had come with a helicopter to get him. They were now sitting in Arthur's living room with all the stars he knew very well – thanks to Freya— seated around him.

"They took him, they took everybody" This was all Will could come up with.

"Yes Will, we know that. You just have to tell us what happened, and why they freed only you" Morgana said quietly

Will explained about the party, and how they'd arrived home only to meet some men already in the house. He woke up in a room where they'd asked him to get Arthur.

"They asked for the Dorocha thing, and Merlin's life depends on in. And all you have to do is give the damned thing to them, and Merlin will be safe." Will voice was changing from being worried to being furious. Tears freely running down his chin. "I know you guys are not really what you made yourselves look like. Just eluding the public. You guys have secrets to keep, and now Merlin is messed up, his family, my family, are messed up. And they are going to hurt him, and you can't just sit there WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING" Will shouted the last part.

"Calm down Will, we'll bring Merlin back safe." Gwen tried to assure Will.

"No, Guinevere Smith" Will said turning to face Gwen who was seating to his right. "You don't understand. He is going to hurt him. Valiant is going to hurt him"

"Valiant? That name sounds familiar. You know him, was he one of them?" Morgana asked. Valiant?...Valiant?...Valiant? Valiant! The boy with the drug trafficking. He was good-looking but very arrogant. Morgana had worked with the police force in accusing him and his gang about four months ago. He was supposed to still be in the prison, they gave him two years.

"Yes, unfortunately we went to the same university. He definitely wants me dead, and he would make Merlin suffer all his life." The thought of Merlin crying in agony made a fresh tears spill out of his eyes.

"No, they won't dare touch him. They want something from us so..."

"No you don't know who Valiant is." Will interrupted " Merlin has always been the youngest. Valiant tried to rape him...he could have...If I hadn't...and now Merlin is alone, helpless against that Monster. I can't even call the police because those bastard probably kept someone to watch over me...They'll kill him if I try inform the police" He paused and took a shuddering breath "You don't know Merlin. He is the sweetest creature on earth, he would never harm anyone consciously. He's like a little brother to me, and this is the first time I feel I can't help him. He deserves none of these" Will couldn't stop himself from sobbing.

" Okay guys" Lamia started. "Boys are you with the ladies." The boys have been strangely quiet which wasn't a good sign. " We don't let emotions take over our mind right?"

"Yes, right" It was Leon who answered. "So, what have we got?"

"I was able to send a message to Cenred asking him to give us some time" Gwen said

"I think Merlin's App would be useful" Elyan suggested.

" Yes, that's very good Elyan" Leon commented. " Percival, get Sigan on the phone, tell him we will need some of his men. What else have we got?

"We haven't got anything really." Mithian said. "We've controlled every surveillance camera in Ealdor. Nothing seems disordered. We don't have any idea of where their position is. They really made themselves invisible"

"Locate" Will said under his breath. "Gods! I think I can help in locating Merlin" All eyes in the room stared at him. They weren't expecting Will to be collaborative. "Merlin invented the blue light..."

Merlin heard his name being called, the voice was distant. He tried to move, he couldn't. Why can't he move? He couldn't talk either. He felt someone touching his face, everything was so dark. He heard his name again, this time, the voice was near.

Merlin blinked his eyes opened but shoot them back, the room was too bright. He opened them again. He had been dreaming, except part of the dream were true. Someone was still touching him. His vision blurred, he needed his glasses. Merlin thug at his hand, but to his horror they were tied, and his leg, they were tied too. What was happening? Where was he? He panicked

"Shh, calm down Merlin"

Merlin eyes widen when his brain finally registered the voice. Valiant. He's breathing grew fasting as memories of what had happened came rushing in. Image of Will lying still on the floor, Freya, his parent.

Okay.

Calm down.

He dared turn his head to right, his crystal blue eyes met with those dreary dark ones. His whole body tensed, he couldn't breathe, he thought his heart has stop beating, he wished. His heart was still very beating because he was alive, and he could still see those eyes staring at him.

"You are so adorable" Valiant whispered "It's just so surreal"

Merlin just stared. He didn't know what to do. What could he do?.

"I couldn't believe when she mentioned your name." Mention? What was Valiant talking about? Merlin eyes follow Valiant as he moved away from the bed, and walk to a table at the other part of the room. It was getting too blurry, he tried zooming his view, closed his eyes leaving just a small space, yet, he still couldn't see what Valiant was doing. Valiant suddenly turned with holding Merlin's glasses up.

"I remember you couldn't do without them" He said walking closer to Merlin. He climbed on the bed and helped Merlin put on the glasses. Merlin surprised himself by signing in relief , because his vision got clearer, and he thought it was good. Merlin tried to talk, but his mouth was dry, he wasn't sure he could make any sound. "I'll get you some water". Don't trust him, don't trust him... Merlin kept on reminding himself. Valiant had always been his nightmare. The only time he tried trusting him was the biggest mistake Merlin ever made. Bless will, his saviour. Right Will. Merlin prayed he was okay. Valiant had always wanted him dead, and nothing seemed to be on his way. Valiant came back with a glass cup of water, and helped Merlin with it. The first swallow had been a bit sore, but then it got better. Merlin watched as Valiant placed the cup on the table. Every of Valiant movement looks suspicious, and Merlin just wanted to stay alerted. Even with his glasses on, he couldn't see the content of the tray on the table.

Merlin gently cleared his throat not to make noise. "What do you want?" Merlin rasped out.

Valiant turned and glared at him.

Merlin shuddered under his gaze, it felt as if his skin was burning his skin. The rope used for tying his hands, and leg where digging in his flesh, any movement was painful.

Valiant pulled a chair to the right side of the bed, and sat on it. He bent forward with his arms resting on his hip, and stared at Merlin. "Merlin" His voice had something mysterious in it, something that made Merlin feared for his life. "If you tell me the truth, I won't hurt you. We know you work for Uther Pendragon. Is that why he tried every means to keep you away from the public, he wanted you all to himself?"

This couldn't get more ridiculous. Work for Uther Pendragon? And what has Valiant got to do with all these? When has he grown the interest into political secrets?

"Is the question not clear or you can't find an answer?" Valiant sounded patient but Merlin still felt under pressure.

"No" Merlin sounded like a little child

"Does that mean you don't know where and how to open the Dorocha?"

"I don't know what that is" Merlin said truthfully, but the look on Valiant face was far from understanding.

 **Warnings: Torture, Hurt Merlin, don't read if you don't like seeing Merlin hurt**

Valiant nodded and stood up. He walked over to the head of the bed, and forcefully pulled at the rope holding Merlin's right hand.

The pain had been unexpected, Merlin's screams filled the room. His struggling made every other part of his body ache. It lasted few seconds but it had felt like eternity to Merlin. He felt a bit of relief when Valiant finally let go off the rope. But the relief lasted just few seconds before his hair was griped and pulled at. Merlin whimpered and bit hard on his lower lip to contrast the pain on his head. Tears rushed to his eyes and blurred his vision, they dripped down undisturbed.

Valiant appeared to Merlin's view with his hands still gripping Merlin's hair. "Don't play games with me Merlin" Valiant snared. He released Merlin's hair only to aim for his throat while Merlin struggled for breath. "Nimueh said you had a connection with Arthur Pendragon. I think the connection must be pretty special, he fucks you right? Is that why you prefer to die?" Valiant was disgusted. He watched Merlin struggled for few seconds before releasing him.

An huge amount of oxygen rush in Merlin's long making him cough violently. His face that was once white, was now as red as tomatoes. He felt something running down his arm. He throat was still very sore, he couldn't turn to look at him arm, but no doubt it was blood. He must have pulled a bit too hard. Everything was hurting. Merlin breathing was slow and shallow. He watched Valiant walked to the table. He turned to Merlin holding a phone in one hand and holding a ...Merlin's eyes widened when he was what the object was. A scalpel. Surgical knife. His breathing accelerated, he heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"I see you recognise what this is." Valiant said as he walked over to the bed. "This thing could tear your skull open" A wicked grin appeared on Valiant face. He always enjoyed look of terror in his victims eyes. And Merlin is a special victim which made it more exciting. "At this point, my victims start pegging for their release. But you Merlin...you're headstrong and suffer in silent"

Merlin felt Valiant gripped his wrist. It hurt, but he knew the one coming would hurt more. He closed his eyes shoot, and braced himself waiting to feel the shape object on his skin. But instead of pain, he felt the rope loosen from his wrist. His hand fell powerlessly on the bed. He silently watched Valiant loosen his other wrist and legs. Merlin instantly curled himself up ignoring his body screaming pain at him. His wrists were covered in angry cuts and bruises with fresh blood still on them. Was this how it's going to end? Was he going to die of pain from the hands of Valiant? Merlin felt like screaming. He wished he should be dead already. But one part of him wanted to live. What about his parent? And Freya? Will? Were they also in the same situation. Merlin closed his eyes shoot. He couldn't cry. He was furious, furious about himself, furious because it was all his fault. Merlin thought he deserved the pain, but the ones he loved shouldn't be part of it. He remembered about the blue light attached to his glasses. He slowly double tapped on in to activate, and then he remembered nobody was home to help. At least, if he were to die, the police will have the video as a proof.

"Merlin, I think you need to see this darling" Valiant voice that was once penetrating now sounded honeyed. Merlin remained still curled up on the bed. Valiant groaned. He gripped Merlin's hair. "I was trying to be gentle, but it seems you prefer me being rough." Valiant said as he pulled a screaming Merlin from the bed, and dragged him to a kneeling position. Merlin hands were over his head trying to free his hair from Valiant grip. His screams died into silent sobs when Valiant finally released his hair. Valiant asked him to look at the wall in front of him. Valiant must have touched something because one part of the wall open to reveal a monitor. In a few seconds the dark screen came alive. Merlin sucked on his breath when his father appeared on the screen. He was standing with his hands tired above his hand to an iron pole. He looked tired and starved.

Merlin shook his head continuously, terrorised about what Valiant was planning to do. "No..." Merlin croaked out. Tears he thought were finished started gushing out his eyes. "No...please...Valiant... I'm begging... he didn't go anything" Merlin said in a brittle staring hopefully at Valiant.

Valiant burst into a grating laugh. "So this is what it takes to make you surrender" He said once he stopped laughing. "Just watch, when you're are ready to tell the truth you can notify me" he said as he took the seat he was occupying before. He picked up the phone, and ordered whoever was at the other part to start.

Merlin watched the screen in horror when a man appeared holding a switch. The first stroke made Merlin jumped. He heard his father groaned in pain. Merlin pulled himself up from his kneeling position, and backed away from the screen with his hands over his ears. Valiant gripped his arms and pulled them away from his ears. " I want you to listen". The striking continued, and Merlin couldn't bear it any more. He screamed and cried for Valiant to make it stop. He told Valiant he would say the truth. He told Valiant he was supposed to be asking Uther Pendragon, and that his family had got nothing to do with this. But Valiant seemed not to be listening. Merlin gripped at Valiant shirt, and shook him violent with the strength he never thought he had. This took Valiant of guard, but he quickly gained consciousness, and with a quick move he pushed Merlin against the wall knocking breath out of him, he gripped Merlin's throat, and held him pinned. He ordered the man to stop with the flogging and threw the phone to the tied floor making a shattering noise. Merlin held on the hand pressing against his throat as he struggled for air.

"You've annoyed me enough Merlin" Valiant snared. "Why don't you tell me everything while I fuck you senselessly" Valiant said and released Merlin who fell to the ground, and automatically curled himself up sobbing loudly. Valiant pulled him up by his hair.

"Look at the screen" Valiant ordered

Merlin did, and he wished he hadn't. On the screen was Freya peacefully curled up on the bed. Merlin burst into a hysterical cry, he was shaking violently.

"Now listen and listen good. Do as I say, or she'll be the next." Valiant said in a warning tone. Merlin nodded not able to talk. He loosened his grip on Merlin's hair, took off Merlin's glasses and placed it on the table. He took his seat right in front of Merlin.

"Strip" He ordered.

Merlin froze. This wasn't happening. His eyes fell on the vow of purity ring his Mother gave him. Three years. How many days it is now? Not even up to a week.

"Come on, Merlin" Valiant said with a grin. "The super model Pendragon must have prepared you very well"

Merlin kept staring not moving an inch. He didn't trust himself to be able to open his mouth and protest. His eyes went to the table where his glasses were placed. The blue light was still active, and it had the capacity of viewing an area of 270 degrees. Everything was going to be registered.

"You know Merlin, I could have taken you for so long" Valiant voice was like acid to Merlin's ears. He wanted the tormenting to stop. Fresh tears started pouring down his eyes. Merlin had never shared as much tears in a year than just in this one day. "I said strip not stare. Have you forgotten about your sister?" Merlin eyes went to the screen, Freya was still curled up. He swallowed hard and brought his shaky hands to his belt and fumbled with it for few seconds. He jumped when Valiant started talking again. "Your belt saved you the last time, and your dog that goes by the name Will. He made those guys beat the hell out of me, and made me apologise to you." Merlin started sobbing louder. He prayed Will was okay. "Will was sent to the Pendragon, if not, I would have already made him pay." Merlin was relieved. Will was safe. Suddenly Merlin froze. Will could have his computer, and might be assisting to this scene. "Stop wasting my time Emrys. Take off the t-shirt first." Valiant voice was penetrating and toneless, but he obeyed anyway. He slowly pulled the white article over his head, and let it slipped to the floor.

Valiant tensed. Merlin skin was bright pale and flawless. Merlin stood still. He tried telling himself he could do this.

"I'm getting fed up" Valiant said with a change of tone. "I could easily go for your sister". Merlin shook his head furiously, his hands started working on his belt. He would glance at Valiant and then at the screen where the image of Freya peacefully curled up was, and then back to his belt. He continued telling himself he could do it for Freya, but the belt just wouldn't give way. Merlin couldn't help himself from sobbing. Will someone come and save them, or are they doomed forever?

Will had waited patiently. The screen finally came alive indicating that Merlin has activated his blue light. One part of the screen was divided into three sections. There was the map of England with a star on Oxford. The second section showed a zooming of Oxford with a star on Albion city, and the last part showed the exact street Merlin was with a star on a building. On the other part of the screen was the camera, and it was clear Merlin wasn't in a good situation. The knights of the round table had sprung into action. Leon asked Lamia and Elyan to stay behind with Will while the rest went to Cenred. The two ex lovers put their personal problem apart and concentrated on keeping Will calm. Three of them had watched the tormenting scene. Will couldn't bear it anymore. And everything was degenerating. He washed has Merlin's trousers fell to the ground. Will stood up and started pacing. "For Christ's sake. Why is Merlin still there? When will they get there?" Will asked.

"They should be there already." Elyan replied.

"Maybe you should start telling me what you know" They heard Valiant said. He was now holding Merlin's around his waist.

"I... I don't know..." Merlin sobbed out in a pleading tone. Valiant bite hard on his neck which made Merlin screamed out.

Will froze. He couldn't bring himself to look at the screen. His knees gave way, and he slowly sat on the floor sobbing loudly. This wasn't happening. Lamia who was now sobbing too pulled Will up to the divan telling Will everything would be fine, she wasn't convinced though.

Nobody can understand. Will thought. They couldn't understand the terrible situation Merlin was. The problem is not only getting raped, the problem is he could get pregnant. Merlin will hate himself.

Elyan was left alone to witness Merlin's torture. He watched has Valiant pushed Merlin on the bed. He was about to climb in when there was a sudden knock at the door. Valiant groaned annoyed.

Will and Lamai froze. They all listened carefully.

"The Pendragons are here. Stop the interrogation" said a lady's voice

 **Note: Torture ends here, now you can breathe**

Whoever that was, Merlin thought she could an angle. He was ready to abandoned himself if this were to be his destiny. He didn't see Valiant walking out of the room before he passed out.

Beep, beep, beep...

What was that sound? He couldn't open his eyes. The continuous beeping was disturbing. Merlin fell asleep.

Beep, beep, beep...

No. Merlin groaned in his mind. That sound again. And he could hear voices now, but couldn't get what they were saying. He went back to sleep.

The next time Merlin woke, he could still hear the beeping. His throat was dry and he wanted water. He tried opening his eyes without succeeding. He tried moving his fingers. They moved. He raised his hand that was suddenly held by someone.

"Merlin?" The voice was soft. It was his Mother. "Can you hear me?" Hunith asked again. I can hear you Merlin thought. He couldn't talk. He heard his mother sobbing. Merlin felt sad. He was determined to open his eyes. And so he tried. Merlin slowly blinked his eyes open. He waited so his eyes could adjust to the small light that was coming from under the closed curtain. He finally opened his eyes. Good. Now he needed to say something.

"Mmu..." He croaked out

"Merlin? Merlin!" Hunith started sobbing louder "I'll get the doctor" She said in a whisper.

Few minutes later, Merlin was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"Welcome back to earth" One of the doctors had greeted him while he examined Merlin's eyes. A nurses helped him with some water.

Merlin was still a bit disoriented. He couldn't remember the last thing he did.

"You need to rest. Sleep"

Merlin slept.

He woke up still to the beeping sound he was already used to. The room was quiet, except for the annoying beeping sound. Merlin stood still staring at the red light above him. Memories started coming back... Slowly, Merlin started remembering.

Everyone laid still on the floor, he was tied up, and there was Valiant, someone was being flogged...who?...his dad. The monitor registered the change in his breathing, and the alarm went off. Two nurses rushed in.

" Shhh. Calm down Merlin" He heard one says

"It's a panic attack" said the other

"Where is...where is my dad?" He said and broke into sobs. Was anyone hurt? Where was he? What happened?

"Everybody is fine" One of the nurse said as if reading Merlin's mind. "Calm down, Your mum will be here soon"

Few minutes later, they were able to tranquillize him. Hunith entered with a cup of coffee that she quickly abandoned on the table, and rushed to Merlin.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked worriedly as she took Merlin's hand in hers.

Merlin ignored Hunith question, instead he asked about his father, how was Freya doing, and where was Will. Hunith explained to him that they were all fine. Merlin had been out for three days.

"What?! Three days" Merlin was shocked.

"You scared the hell out of everyone" Hunith said between sobs.

"Don't cry mum. Valiant didn't have his way right? And the vow of purity still stands" Merlin said and yawned.

Hunith froze. "Of course. You're perfectly fine." She said nervously. She wondered what would have happened if Valiant had got what he wanted. Merlin yawned again. "Sleep sweetheart, You'll be meeting with the rest at dawn"

Merlin was curled up with his head Will's lap on the divan in Uther's living room, staring at the scene in front of him while Freya and Mordred played at one corner of the room. He had been dismissed from the hospital two days ago.

"Can't believe they've planned my life while I was still in the hospital" Merlin murmured loud enough only for Will to hear.

Will chuckled. "They are still trying to perfect the plan"

"You're not helping... And they are talking about me as if I'm not here" Merlin complained

"You can always intervene" Will said running his hands through Merlin's hair. Merlin said in satisfaction.

"Yes, let them blunter more. Does the media know anything about what happened?" Merlin was sure it will be difficult for the public not to notice anything.

"Are asking if the secret of the Knights of the round table still safe? Yes. They were attacked, and the police had done a great job rescuing them. That's all the media knows." Will explained

Merlin chuckled. "That doesn't sound convincing. What really happened when I was out"

"You should asked one of them to tell you how they got you out. I'll tell you my own part of the story, not just now" Will bent and kissed Merlin on his forehead. "I'm glad you are fine"

At the other side of the room, they were all seated talking about what Merlin should do, where he should be staying. Even if, the argument was interesting, Arthur's attention on the two people curled up on the divan.

"Jealous?" Morgana whispered to Arthur who gave a dirty look in reply. "You are competing with someone who is very more determined." Morgana added with a teasing grin.

Arthur groaned silently. "Morgana for the..."

"Hello everyone!" Merlin voice cut Arthur from whatever he was going to say. All attention was on Merlin who was now standing. He still looked pale, and was too tiny, but he was a far way better than when he was still unconscious in the hospital. " Thanks to everyone for your love and support. I'm fine with some decisions made so far while I was in my dying bed. But some are to be changed. Oxford is great, and I will gladly stay. I'm fine working for Camelot, and it's okay if a thousand of guards have to follow me everywhere. But, there is just one condition, I'm not staying here, neither at Arthur's and definitely not at Morgana's or with anybody else. I want my own flat, in Albion, close to Camelot." This made a murmur pass through the living room "I'm eighteen. Will has promised to stay for a week, and then I'll just be fine. And Dad, now You can buy me the car you promised". That was what Merlin wanted. He has to make his own experience.

"Yes, right" Balinor replied. The idea of Merlin living alone was a bit scary but Merlin was right, he is eighteen, he has to see the world and have a normal life.

"I think we have the perfect house for you then." Arthur said as he walked over to Merlin. "You could have my flat in Albion"

"Oh my gosh, Mum I want to live with Merlin" Freya jumped out of nowhere even before Merlin could say anything.

Hunith eyes widened. Their two children just decided to leave. Well one had to, and now Freya too. "Well...you should finish this semester in Ealdor, if you keep your votes high and don't miss classes then next semester you could stay with Merlin. That's if Merlin is okay with it."

"Of course, he is" Freya faked a smile at Merlin. "You owe me, you know that" Freya whispered.

Merlin rolled his eyes in amusement "Of course Mum I'm fine with that"

"We could go see the flat if you which." Arthur suggested. "That's if you're fit"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You coming Will ?" Merlin asked

"Can we come too?" Freya asked with Mordred hands in hers. They've become pretty close.

"We need to walk a bit. I packed my car at the other part of the building." Arthur informed

Will, Freya and Mordred took the lead, while Merlin and Arthur walked behind.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked after few seconds

"Good, thanks." The question was playing on his head. "Can I ask you something?

"Anything" It came out before Arthur could think of it.

"What's the Dorocha?"

Arthur had been expecting that question. He briefly explained. Arthur called the Dorocha "Death of any". It kills whatever come across his way. The Dorocha is a "Smart gun" recently invented by the Research weapons Facility. The gun had the capacity called "moving bullet". When a person is targeted, the bullet could pass every obstacle to get to the designed victim. Sure weapon was too dangerous to get to the public, but the weapon facility suspected an intruder. They'd suspended their research, and every specification and schematics of the smart gun where saved into a special drive that was then handed to Camelot for security. The real Camelot has to remain a secret because it secured important files, documentations, researches, investigation findings, experiments. Cenred probably found out thanks to the numerous spies at his service including her daughter that finally did the great deal.

"Don't you think the Dorocha should be destroyed?" Merlin asked. Something so dangerous shouldn't exist.

"We don't destroy Merlin. We protect and secure, and we are anti-spies" Arthur said. Yes, they were Anti-spies, but Arthur himself had allowed a spy in. He'd been blind to what others could see.

" Does that mean Cenred now have it. That could be..."

"No Merlin. You saved the day" Arthur cut in before Merlin could finish his phrase

Merlin stopped on his track "What?"

"We were going to use the app stuff you made, and have the documents deleted. The alarm of you not breathing went off just before we could give the documents to Cenred." Arthur explained. He had stopped walking too. "Every attention were on you. Our backup were really good. They went into action right in that moment Cenred's men were distracted. They were all arrested. The Valiant guy is in where he belongs. Cenred was sent back to Russia."

"What? Why? He's supposed to be locked somewhere in the prison" Merlin was horrified. Cenred can't be free.

"Merlin, he works for the Russia government. This is politic. And we didn't make the choice. The government did" Arthur brushed a string of hair off Merlin's forehead. "You'll be fine. I promise." They stayed like that staring at each other with different thoughts passing their head.

Will, Freya and Mordred stood and watched. Will was a bit jealous. He knew Arthur was no harm and he liked Merlin. But was just the protective one, and maybe or maybe not he was scared Merlin might forget him.

"Let me tell you a secret Freya" Mordred whispered but Will could hear. "My uncle really likes your brother"

"Holy crab, Will..."

"Shut up Freya" Will cut in before Freya could make any stupid comment "I think we should get going" Will shouted.

Arthur and Merlin were forced to break the eye contact. Merlin blush to the tip of his ears.

Was he falling for Arthur?

They entered the car, and drove off.

 **Note: Part 3 which is also the last part will be a bit of thriller and lots of fluff**

 **A/N: Don't forget to Review. You can also leave suggestions. Thank you.**


	3. part III

**Healing**

"Good morning Merlin" Sophia greeted as Merlin stomped pass her desk. Merlin didn't reply, he continued on his way heading for Arthur's door.

Arthur didn't look up from his computer when he heard someone banged into his office. He knew who it was. No other person would bang into his office without knocking, except Merlin.

"Arthur you need to stop this madness" Merlin barked once he got to Arthur's desk. He stood with his hands folded over his chest glaring daggers at Arthur who was still typing at his keyboard with his eyes glued on the desktop.

Arthur's office was just like the rest, they were all wide spaces, enclosed with walls of glass, transparent only on the inside. Camelot was located underground off a skyscraper, separated and unknown to the rest part of the world. Every office was brightly illuminated. On the wall behind Arthur was a hung a framed picture of the crown queen of England, on the left was another framed picture of the first founders of Camelot, and a calendar opened to month of June with some dates circled with a red marker. Files were neatly arranged on one side of Arthur's desk. At the far end on the office was a huge shelf filled with files and cartoons libelled with the names of their contents, and on the other part of the shelf was a tiny wardrobe where Arthur had previously hung his suit.

"Arthur..." Merlin called in a voice clearly depicted with anger which finally made Arthur to give Merlin the

"what do you want?" look.

"You need to stop shutting me out on important matters." Merlin wasn't sure if 'important matters' was the right way to put it, but he was sure Arthur knew what he was talking about. "Your father is okay with me working here, but you seem to use me only so your purposes, and you don't care about what I think or what I want. You don't want me in important cases, I don't go on special operations instead you make stamp thousands of files all day, that suppose to be Sophia's job. Everyone should stop being pampering me and being worried over nothing. I sometimes think what's the purpose of being here anyway if I can't use my intelligence to do anything. Maybe I should find something else to do when I get my master degree, something that can give me a meaning and purpose" Merlin said in a rush, breathing heavily.

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin don't be an idiot" He said softly

"Then you should stop being an arrogant clotpole!" Merlin spat. His face was burning red out of anger. And was of all Arthur was being so irritating.

" Clotpole? Does that word even exist?" Arthur asked faking a thoughtful expression.

"Better add it to your vocabulary Arthur Pendragon, that's the adjective that best describe you at the moment" Merlin snared. He knew Arthur was teasing him.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in amusement. Merlin was seriously angry. If Merlin called your name and your surname, he was furious and maybe it wasn't safe to joke with him.

"Okay, okay... But why do we have to talk about this now?"

"I don't think there is a better place or time to talk about this" Merlin retorted aggressively.

"Christ! Merlin what has gotten into you?"

Merlin remained silent. He'd love to hit Arthur on the head with one of those files on his table.

Arthur signed. Merlin eyes followed him as he strolled round is desk and positioned himself directly in front of Merlin, slightly rest backward on this desk with his hands stretched to support him. He stood up and walk over to Merlin. Merlin had always refused to where suit which was their dress code. Merlin was wearing denim jeans trousers, a green t-shirt and his dark framed glassed, a strand of wavy black hair hung on his forehead, he looked younger than his age. His beauty was ethereal. Arthur strand at those crystal blue eyes he had fallen far since the first time he saw them.

Arthur signed heavily. "Look, Merlin, you've passed through a lot, and these past weeks have been really crazy for you. You're just getting better, and I don't want to stress you out. And then you have to study too for your master degree. I know you're good in solving difficult puzzles, and we need your help. But one fact still remains, you can't go on field. You weren't trained like we were, and you can't even use a pistol." Arthur explained as if he was talking to a young child. Merlin had had terrible nightmares, panic attacks had been quite frequent too. Freya was allowed to stay behind to help Merlin, Arthur had done most of the helping though and will also stayed few days before going back to Ireland. Seeing Merlin in such a broken state hadn't been fun. This started to get better when Merlin started seeing a psychologist till he was finally able to sleep without his medication.

Merlin stared at Arthur. With his anger already calming down, he suddenly felt powerless, his. It was always like this. Being angry for stupid reasons was the side effect of the medicines he had to take for his monthly sickness, having to pee blood for 4 to 5 days, and sometimes six days, wasn't any fun. He had always thought he would die of anaemia, he just could explain how someone could live having to lose such about of blood monthly. He knew girls do menstruate, but he wasn't a girl. His mother had told him it was a rare sickness, thankfully not deadly, yet with no cure but researchers are still working on it. Hunith had warned him not to do any research of his own because they were secured information. Merlin had even tried to get something out of Gaius who was a member of the scientist working on the research, but Gaius only confirmed what his mother had previously told him. Merlin signed tiredly, he pulled one of the visitors' chair and sat on it. Not even the knights knew about his 'sickness'. How would he explain it to them. " Guys, I have an incurable sickness in which I have to pee blood for four to five days every month, and I could die of stomach pain if I don't take my medicines". There's actually no need to tell them, it won't change anything for them to know or not, it would only be another source of worries.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked when he notice change in Merlin's mood.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Merlin murmured.

"I'm sorry. I must be... tired a bit"

"Well, Maybe you should start thinking what to cook for dinner. Don't forget you asked us to come over to your flat." Arthur said as he worked back to his chair. Merlin looked at Arthur in confusion. His eye widened. Today was Friday.

"Yeah right, I almost forgot"

It's been a tradition for them to spend every Friday evening together. Each of them takes turn to choose the activity of the evening.

"I definitely need to leave by three. I need to do shopping and all" Merlin said.

"Of course" Arthur replied "But first I need to show something. Follow me"

They stood on front of an elevator Merlin has never used before, but he has always watched the lights going in and do out when there is an operation. He watched Arthur placed his thumb in one of the round space where there would normally be a tab of numbers.

"Only those with their finger prints registered can use it" Arthur explained.

 _Yeah, I Figured it out._ Merlin mentally replied.

Within few seconds, if was as if the elevator didn't move a inch, the door opened and Merlin for himself in a long and wide corridor.

"Welcome to our Base Merlin. We are another few feet below the earth"

What?! How the hell was this created? Merlin was amazed.

The first room was adorned with different electronic devices "Here is where all our operations are controlled, data's and information are dug and so on" Arthur explained. Opposite was the room used as weapon deposit. "Here speaks for itself"

"What the..." Merlin was surprise when he entered the next room. "Is this a kind of museum?"

Arthur chucked. "Well, you could call it like that, except it's not opened to everyone. Here we keep important gems from various operations."

Merlin recognised some on the items from various operations the knights had worked on, but one in particular caught his attention because he was involved. That weapon had almost cost his life and that of his family.

"Merlin come on" Arthur noticed has stopped having fun. " There are more things to see"

"Yeah..." Merlin replied and silently followed Arthur. He shouldn't be worried about the past. A lot of mistakes have been made, some are yet so be made, but the real crime is making the same mistake twice. The past is a lesson from which ones learns to how best to live the present.

At few minutes past three, Merlin waved goodbye at the group. He walked the short kilometres to where his black and grey mini country was parked among many other cars in the parking lot. Alator, Merlin's bodyguard, stood behind his motorcycle, patiently waiting.

Alator was like a shadow to Merlin. Everywhere Merlin was, Alator was there. Uther had made it clear to him that Merlin had to stay safe. At first, Merlin had thought Alator was one of those annoying type, but he turned out to be wrong. Alator was in his late 30s, married to a lovely young woman with whom he had a daughter who is now about 3 years old, he loved football, and he knew quite a lot about computers, he had probably gained more knowledge from listening to Merlin's rantings. They've become really good friends.

"You finished early today" Alator said already mounting his bike.

Merlin nodded. He explained to Alator how he'd forgotten to plan for the Friday evening, and that he was going home in time to prepare.

Merlin had thought about what to prepare throughout the drive home. He decided on a cottage pie. He mentally searched his fridge for ingredients, he decided to stop at the Supermarket to get the missing ones

 **First date**

Merlin and Alator took the lift to Merlin's three bedroom flat on the third floor. Merlin opened the door, and Alator entered carrying the shopping bag. "Thank you Alator" Merlin said as he closed the door behind them. The living room was a large open space connected to the kitchen. Freya was curled up in a fatal position on the single sofa read one of her novels. That was rare because she was mostly busy with her socials.

"You're back" Freya jumped down, and followed Merlin to the kitchen. "Hi, Alator" She greeted Alator who replied with a warm smile. "Hello Miss. Freya"

"Merlin don't tell me you guys are having Friday evening here" Freya said with her eyes already glowing in excitement. Merlin hummed in reply as he brought his purchases out, and placed them on the kitchen table. Freya squealed. She claimed she'd been thinking of something to do for her Youtube channel, and now she had got an idea.

"Can you please don't tell your fans where you live" Merlin doubt Freya heard him because she was already half way to her room.

Freya's blogs had started booming since her first interview with the knights. They were famous models. She's gained more followers on different social networks, and made few friends in the neighbourhood and at school. Her schedule is always occupied.

Merlin had started cleaning the bowls and pots he used for cooking when he remembered he's got only fruit juice in the fridge. They guys won't go through the evening without a beer. He'd asked Alator to go home since the knights were coming. Alator accepted to go home only because Merlin had promised not to go out alone. Merlin dried his hands on his red apron before picking up his phone, and called Lancelot to help him get few cartoons of beers. The knights could drink but not get drunk, they have to be always sober and prepared to handle emergencies.

Few minutes to 7, everything except the table and the beer were ready. The doorbell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to see Arthur standing with a smirk on his face. He was holding two cartoons of beer in each hand. He was expecting Lance though. "How did you get here on time from Avalon and why are you the one carrying the beers?" Merlin asked

"I didn't go home. I stayed at Lance's. His parking the car downstairs." Arthur replied

"Oh, okay. Is Morgana coming" Merlin asked

"Merlin will you let me in before you start interrogating me" Arthur laughed.

"Oh, sorry" Merlin replied, blushing to the tips of his ear. He was about to close the door when Lancelot appeared on the corridor, holding two other cartons of beer too.

"Thanks Lance, but I think the beers are too much. I'm hiding some, especially away from that drunkard Gwaine" Merlin said. Arthur and Lance laughed.

The rest of the group finally arrived. They ate dinner with Freya being her cute self taking photos and videos on the background. After dinner, they settled for a Sherlock marathon. Merlin absentmindedly curled himself up in Gwaine outstretched arm, while Arthur would throw deadly glances at Gwaine. They hardly followed the film because they were submersed in their own conversation commenting the performances of Benedict Cumberbacth.

At few minutes pass 3 am, empty bottles of beer lay on the floor. Freya and Mordred were long gone to bed. Sherlock was half way through season two, but nobody was ready to continue. Gwen and Morgana, who was now three months pregnant, and had started showing a bit, took Merlin's room, while Mithian, Lamia and Eira, who had been absent due to the new film she was featured in, took the guest room. The divan was pushed to make space in the living room, and a large futon, that could curtain all the boys, was spread on the floor. Merlin took his place in between Arthur and Lancelot.

"Merlin?" Arthur called quietly few minutes later.

Merlin hummed in reply.

"Would you... erm ..."

Silence

"Arthur would you what?" Merlin shouted a whisper. He turned to face Arthur trying to scan his face in the dark.

Here he was. It's now or never. Arthur thought. Morgana had bullied him throughout the evening calling him all sort of names. "You better ask him out. I never thought you were this lame" Morgana had told him. Arthur thought he had had enough. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Merlin out. Geezer! He's being daydreaming about the day he would finally ask him out. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go out with me... like a date or something like that?" Arthur asked and this time he couldn't masked his nervousness.

"This is the most non romantic way you could ever ask someone out" Merlin's voice was low but audible. He was shocked and excited all together. He couldn't believe Arthur finally asked him out.

"Shut up, Idiot" Arthur said. "So I'm still waiting for you answer, would you?" Arthur anxiously asked again. It felt as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

"You mean if I ignore the fact that you called me an idiot? My answer is Yes" Merlin said smiling widely. He was excited. He was having his first ever date with Arthur Pendragon. Was is a good thing though? This wasn't time to doubt. He was attracted to Arthur. There's nothing wrong in giving it a try, right?.

"Great, next Saturday, I'll pick you up at 7 pm. Goodnight Merlin." Arthur said, and few minutes later he was fast asleep with a smile stamped on his face.

Merlin had stayed awake thinking about the upcoming date with Arthur Pendragon. He was going to die of anxiety before that day. Oh God. His heart was breathing so fast.

"...but I don't anything to wear" Merlin groaned to Will. They were video chatting. Merlin hadn't expected Saturday to arrive so fast. It was already few minutes past five, Arthur would be there in less than two hours, and he was not yet ready. Freya was out enjoying her summer with some her friend at the pool, while Alator sat patiently in the living room listening to Merlin's complaints.

" Shut up Merlin, and stop behaving like a girl" Will laughed. "Show me what you have in that wardrobe of yours"

Merlin turned the phone to his wardrobe that was filled with clothes. Will told him there were too much clothes, and that was why he was finding it difficult to choose something to wear. Will's thinking was correct, but that wasn't helping

"Why don't you call up one of the girls." Will suggested.

"Erm, that might be a good idea. Thank you, thank you, I'll gist you everything later." Merlin ended the video call without waiting for Will's reply, and called Gwen who promised to be there before six. "Just take your bath and wait for me" Gwent said before ending the call.

Few minutes passed six, the doorbell rang. Merlin ran to the door and flung it open to reveal Gwen holding a shopping bag.

"You went shopping?" Merlin asked in surprise.

Gwen ignored Merlin's question, and let herself in. "Hello Alator" She greeted as they walked to Merlin's room.

She pulled out a loose light pink v-necked t-shirt , a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black leather belt and a pair of white sneakers. Gwen looked at him from head to toe, and nodded in satisfaction, and mentally congratulated herself for her good job.

"I think you're ready. Have fun, and I want to know everything that happens" Gwen said.

Merlin laughed. "Thanks Gwen. It just a date, nothing is going to happen". What could happen? Will Arthur kiss him? Was is okay to kiss on first date? Ah geez, what am I evergreen thinking about.

Arthur arrived at 7 sharp, dressed in a complete suit, looking stunning as always.

"Where are you taking me to?" Merlin asked looking out of the car window. He could see Alator riding behind them through the rear view mirror.

"Somewhere special... were we won't meet many crazy fans, possibly" Arthur replied.

The restaurant was splendid. The illuminations made it look like a modern royal palace. Arthur had booked for a private area.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked Merlin once they got seated.

Merlin looked at Arthur grinning widely. "Of course, I love it... It's beautiful"

"Oh my god..." They heard someone says beside them. Arthur Pendragon" The waiter squealed.

"No" Arthur groaned under his breath.

"I'll be Your Waiter tonight, but can I have your autograph, please?" She said already shoving a pen in Arthur hands, and placed a sheet of paper.

Merlin watched the scene in amusement. This is not the first time he had to witnessed such scene. Arthur turned bright red in embarassment.

"Can you not tell anyone I'm here... At least before I leave. Please?" Arthur wasn't sure if she could keep her mouth shot for so long. .

They ate, drank and talked freely about everything and anything. They were both supplied about how their conversation was flowing freely. They talked about their family. Merlin told Arthur about the vow of purity and his childhood memories he made with Will. Arthur in turn explained his first meeting with Gwaine and the return others, and finally confessed how his relationship with Nimueh ended.

"At least she didn't kill you" Merlin commented.

"You have a part of you that has to be kept secret be then you're are a very famous model. Aren't things more complicated? Merlin asked.

"Actually being famous is quite useful for us. Especially when we go undercover." Arthur explained. "The last undercover operation I did was in Russia. I had to enter a secret drug dealing company. I had to play it cool. I was just a rich and famous model in search of new experience. I was able to get all information needed without much difficulties."

"Cool but scary" Merlin commented. "I mean your cover could break and your life would definitely be at risk"

Arthur laughed. "Merlin, we are the Knight and we've been trained for all these kind of things." Arthur's eyes fall on the 'purity vow ring' Merlin was wearing. Is Hunith a puritan or something. Why would she make her son take such a vow?. So, that means Merlin is a virgin. Arthur shook his head to clear the crazy thoughts that were starting to invade his mind.

After eating, they went for a walk. They walked side by side along the beach. Arthur loved watching Merlin throw is head back laughing to his jokes.

Arthur took Merlin home. They climb the lift and walked in silence till they got to Merlin's door. Alator was long gone, he wanted to give the young lovers some privacy. Merlin stood staring down at his shoes, not knowing what to say or do.

"Thank you Arthur for today." Merlin finally murmured.

Arthur chuckled softly. " Thank you for coming. Will there be a next time?"

Merlin shoot his head up to look at Arthur who was grinning down at him.

"Oh... erm.. Yes, I mean okay" Merlin stammered. "I should go inside" Merlin said not knowing what else to do. It's better he go in before the situation gets weirder.

"Yeah, Goodnight Merlin" Arthur kissed Merlin on the cheek and waited until he went inside.

There was going to be a next time.

Merlin woke up to someone shaking him.

"Merlin, Merlin, you have to see this" Freya whispered.

Merlin groaned. "It's too early to talk about your blog" He said pushing his face in the pillow.

"No, it's about you and Arthur" Freya whispered impatiently.

Merlin shoot his head up giving Freya a questioning look. "Me and Arthur?"

Freya sat next to Merlin and scrolled through the photos on her phone; Merlin and Arthur at the restaurant staring at each other, Arthur wiping Merlin's lips with his thumb, Merlin and Arthur walking at the beach...

"Oh my god" Merlin breathed. He looked around the room unsure of what to do. Someone must have followed them. Images of Valiant came to his mind. He felt the room spinning. Merlin saw Freya's mouth moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He staggered out of the bed, passed through the living room and went to the balcony. He look down but couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes tight, and opened them again. There were some people standing outside the main entrance to the building where his flat was. They were holding cameras and Microphones, they could be paparazzi. Where they here for him? Or they thought Arthur was still living there. Thousands of thoughts were passing through his brain. Valiant could have sent someone to follow him. He went back inside.

"Merlin are you okay? You need to calm down" Freya dropped her phone, and helped her brother to the sofa

"Yes... I'm fine. Where's Alator?" Merlin voice was low, Freya had to put her ear close to listen carefully.

"Alator? Today is Sunday remember? You asked him not to come on Sundays" Freya sat next to him. "I called Arthur, he will soon be here "

Merlin nodded. He ran his hands through his hair, and curled himself up on the sofa.

Few miutes later they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it " Freya made to stand up, but Merlin held grabbed her arm and held her down.

"No" Merlin said shaking his head furiously.

"Why not? He could be Arthur" Freya made to stand up again. But Merlin held her down.

"It takes about 30 minutes to get here from Avalon, and I don't think it's even up to fifteen minutes ago you called him" Merlin croaked out.

"Fine, let me just see who it is"

The doorbell rang again.

Merlin watched as Freya went, and piped through the small hole.

Freya released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Oh my gosh, It's Lance" She laughed as she opened the door.

Lancelot entered breathing heavily.

"Good morning Lancelot Du Lac" Freya greeted politely.

"Hello Freya" Lancelot replied walking into the living room. Merlin met him half way, and fell into him sobbing violently. Both of them sank to the ground. "Christ! What's going on? There are paparazzi outside, and Merlin is hyperventilation in my arms." Lancelot listened to Freya's explanation as he carried Merlin who had stopped crying few seconds ago to his room, and gently laid him on the bed. Merlin was still snivelling and shaking slightly. Lancelot cuddled Merlin on the bed, running his hands through Merlin's hair. He had done this few other times when Merlin panic attacks where still frequent. He wondered what Merlin might have thought about the photos Freya had shown him. They were just pictures taken by some of Arthur's fans.

"Has he eaten?" Lancelot asked Freya who was seated at the edge of the bed staring at her brother.

"No" She whispered.

"Merlin will you like to eat something?" Lancelot whispered to Merlin. Merlin shook his head to say no. "Maybe some tea? Or just milk?... or fruit juice" Lancelot tried suggesting.

"No, not hungry" Merlin croaked out. "Just stay"

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." Lancelot kissed Merlin's forehead. "Arthur will soon be here" He whispered.

They all have grown protective of Merlin. The boy had suffered so much. They've seen him broken, and they've managed to put the pieces back together. Merlin was just getting better, those photos must have triggered him. They were just stupid photos taken by some crazy fans of Arthur. Arthur should have warned Merlin.

The doorbell rang several times in a role before Freya got the door. "Thank god you're here"

"Hi Freya. Where... where is he?" Arthur's breath was rough, and he was clearly worried.

" In his room, with Lancelot. He won't eat anything" Freya signed

Arthur hurried towards Merlin's room. "gods! thank you Lance for answering my call. Is he okay? Do we need to take him to the hospital?" Arthur bent to get a better look at Merlin.

"No, I'm fine" Merlin whispered. "I was just... just... maybe..." Merlin's voice died out

"He's just a bit shaken. I'll leave you to it" Lancelot said. He stood up from the bed, and Arthur quickly occupied the space pulling Merlin closer.

"What happened? Why are there paparazzi? I've called the police" Arthur asked running his hands gently in Merlin's' hair. Freya repeated her explanation, and showed him the pictures. Freya knew she was going to be repeating the story many other times.

"Freya, come on, let go get them something to eat" Lancelot said to Freya.

Arthur waited for them to leave the room, and then turned his attention to Merlin. "What happened?" He whispered

"I ... I thought he sent someone to follow us. I thought he was following me" Merlin started sobbing.

"No Merlin. Valiant can't get to you. He is locked away. Those photos were taken probably by the lady waiter. Didn't you read the headline. It says Has Arthur Pendragon found a new boyfriend?" Arthur signed. "Let see if you've got some tissues in here..." Arthur said as he opened Merlin drawer. He froze when he saw the content. White packs of medicines, all the same. He slowly picked up a pack, and read the name. "Merlin, what is this?" He asked bring the pack to Merlin's view. Arthur felt Merlin tensed, and then pulled himself to a sitting position.

"They are... my erm... my medicines" Merlin stammered.

"You stopped your medication long ago Merlin" Arthur said softly. He didn't know what to think. Arthur prayed it wasn't what he thought.

Merlin started sobbing. "Arthur can we not talk about this right now" .

"Shhh, Okay" Arthur pulled Merlin closer. "It's okay. we'll talk about it later"

"Tea is ready" Freya called.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked

Arthur had decided to take Merlin out that evening. Staying in the room all day won't do any good.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, curled up in a fatal position on the passenger's seat. He was just too tiny. Gods, Merlin was cute. "Merlin you Idiot. I'm driving and you are distracting me" Arthur groaned

"What did I do?" Merlin confused.

"Can you seat like a normal human being"

"Whatever, you're worse than my grandmother" Merlin grumbled and sat upright. "Have you been sending my regards to Dolores? Are biscuits are delicious"

"Why don't you come yourself?" Arthur smirked.

Merlin scoffed but he was grinning "To that labyrinth castle of yours?"

"It's Victorian, Idiot" Arthur bit his inner lip to prevent himself from smiling.

" Can I use the lift though?" Merlin asked

Arthur gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about. How did you know there is a lift?"

"You just confirmed it. How can't there be a lift in such a house? I can imagine the house transforming into a special kind of protected coven with advance security system when danger comes"

Arthur chuckled looking at Merlin incredibly "Well, your thinking is correct. At least you've learnt something from that Sherlock Holmes TV series you always watch?"

"You know I love him" Merlin made a dreaming expression

"I'll let him know." Arthur said

"Don't tease me, I know you won't."

Arthur laughed. "We've arrived"

"Wow" Merlin exclaimed when they got out of the car. He stated at tall castellated in front of him. It's called the Isle of the blessed. He's heard a lot of legend about the castellated, the most famous one is the fact that the castellated was dedicated to goddess and human sacrifices where made.

"This is the Isle of the blessed." Arthur said "My high school got its name from this place"

"I've dreamed of entering this place. Nobody is here. How did you even pass through the gate?" Merlin asked. He looked around to see if there were other people.

"It's always close on Sunday, I'm a Pendragon and I've got a pass. Come on. Let's go in. To get to the top, we need to climb a lot of steps, it's safe 'cause it was recently renovated" Arthur said and offered his hand to Merlin. Merlin stared at Arthur's outstretched hand for few seconds, he blushed to the tips of his ears and shyly placed his hand in Arthur's.

"The view from here is so beautiful" Merlin exclaimed ones they got to the top of the building. He took out his phone to take few pictures.

"You can see the whole of Albion from here" Arthur said with his hands opened wide. "I do come here when I want to clear my head"

"Do always come alone or do you bring all your girlfriends here?"

The questioned startled Arthur. "No" Arthur replied without looking at Merlin. "All my past relationships have been sexual. Except one. "

"She must have been very special" Merlin was dying to know who the person was. He tried remembering Arthur's ex girlfriends. They were mostly famous people.

"Yes, he was. I brought him here once." Arthur turned to face Merlin

"Him?" Merlin's voice was weak. What was Arthur talking about? Merlin tried remembering if Freya had told him anything of Arthur having a boyfriend.

Arthur smiled sadly. "He's name was George. I cared a lot about him. Our first year of the university was splendid. But our relationship had to be secret. He didn't was to be the talk of the public. Only the knights knew then" Arthur chuckled. "Our parents later found out. Pendragon has got a lot of enemies and George family was one of them. He left with his family" Arthur had been devastated the night George told him he was leaving. George had made Arthur promised not to contact him, and they had spend their last night in this very place. "We were 18 then. Do you know why this one was different?"

"Why" Merlin asked. Please don't tell me you're still in love with him. This was the first time he saw Arthur emotionally moved.

"Because... He looked so much like you. You were younger then, but... the resemblance was there. I couldn't get you out of my head from the first time I saw you, not even when I was with George. And then there was the problem with Cenred, Nimueh, Valiant. I'm sorry you have to also suffer the public pressure because of me."

"Arthur" Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's arm. "I handled Valiant. I can handle your fans, I know it won't be easy but I can..." He pulled Arthur for a hug.

"Can I kiss you, Merlin?" Arthur whispered to Merlin's ear.. He felt Merlin tensed.

"I don't think the vow of purity forbids that, but I... I've never kissed someone..." Merlin pulled away from the hug to look at Arthur's face. "What if I don't mmph..." Merlin didn't finish he phrase before Arthur's dried lips caught Merlin's soft ones in a kiss.

Even though there were no lighten candles or roses, with Arthur Merlin had his first kiss and it was perfect.

"About those pills" Merlin whispered once they broke the kiss. He was flushed, he could feel his face burning.

"You don't have to..."

"You need to know Arthur" Merlin interrupted. "I have a mutation or something". Merlin explained everything to Arthur how Hunith had explained it to him.

"Are you telling me you are having period like girls? Cause all those times I've been calling you a girl, I was only joking" Arthur said. He was confused.

"No!... but it's just , I mean it's similar... I'm not a girl, I'm 100 percent a man..." Merlin covered his face with both hands in embarrassment.

Arthur pulled Merlin's from his face. "You very brave Merlin" He said still holding Marlins hands in his. "You carry such burden with a smile on your face..."

"It's not a burden, I'm already used to it." Merlin said.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask" Merlin blushed when he realised why he said.

Arthur kissed him.

Merlin wished the moment never ends.

"Freya..." Merlin gently shook her. "Freya are you awake?" Merlin called quietly.

Freya slowly blinked her eyes open, and rolled to her back. "You're back. How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine" Merlin climbed on the bed and laid back next to Freya.

Tonight had been wonderful with Arthur at the Isle of the blessed. Arthur was right, going out had helped Merlin clear his head a bit and he seemed to know what he wants, at least for now.

"Freya, I'm supposed to be the one to take care of you. But it's seems the other way round." Merlin laid on his side to face Freya. "I'm so sorry. I'm okay now. And I'm going to make it up to you and be the perfect big brother"

"Oh come on. You do everything in this house. You're doing perfectly well taking care of me, there are brothers worse than you are, and I love you" Freya smiled. "Now tell me, How did it go with Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin blushed. He rolled on his back, and stared at the ceiling. "He kissed me" Merlin whispered dreamingly

"What?!" Freya pulled herself up to a sitting position. " Details, How was it?"

Merlin chuckled. He was still trying to process what he had felt. They were just bunch of strange feelings in his stomach. Is that what they call 'having butterflies in ones stomach?' "I can confirm that butterflies really exist in our stomach, and kissing Arthur apparently awoke mine" Merlin blushed. He's been talking strange. Was that another effect of being kissed?

"Oh my god, Merlin you are in love" Freya squealed.

"Oh shut up" Merlin smiled. Was he really in love. Was a kiss enough to determine that?

"Oh, Have you seen your twitter or Instagram profiles ?" Freya asked

Merlin looked at her questioningly. "I don't remember having those"

Freya laughed. "Well, you do. I opened them for you. And I've installed all the apps on your phone. In just a day, you've gained thousands of followers, and you have the celeb distinctive. You are famous Merlin"

"That explains why my phone wouldn't stop vibrating, I had to mute it." Merlin said.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be your manager" Freya assured him.

"Then I'm doomed." Merlin said jokingly. "What are you even posting on those socials?"

"Oh...Erm...let's see... on your Instagram posted a photo of you and me eating ice-cream and on your twitter I wrote 'Hello, it's Merlin Ermrys here'... you should go check then out yourself. You've got a Facebook page too."

"Oh God" Merlin breathed. "Don't you think it's too much?"

"Merlin you can't spend all your life studying. You're followers aver been sending lots of messages. They need confirmation if you're Arthur's boyfriend..."

"Tell me you didn't post anything about us being boyfriends" Merlin voice has suddenly become serious. He wasn't scare of people knowing that he was dating Arthur, but it's not yet official, is it?

"Of course I didn't. It's no not my story to tell... so when are you going to tell everyone?" Freya asked

"Dunno, nothing is official yet" Merlin replied.

" Can I have a private interview were both of you will tell the public about you relationship, because I'm sure Ellen DeGeneres will be thinking to interview you guys, I just can't let her take this opportu..."

"No" Merlin cut in.

"What? Of course you will, you owe me and I'm sure Arthur will agree" Freya said.

She was right. Why does Arthur always say yes to her. Merlin groaned. "Fine! But you're still a meanie" Merlin murmured

"Dumbass" Freya retorted .

It ended with a pillow fight.

Four months later, Freya got the interview she had been longing for. Ellen DeGeneres was first to interview Arthur though. This made Freya furious. To make it up to her, Arthur promised to kiss Merlin during Freya's interview. The video went viral and the kiss between one of the most famous models and Merlin became the talk of the Internet for weeks, it even made it to the news headlines.

 **Arthur's plans**

A lot has happened in the past few months. Morgana had a baby girl. They all went to Ealdor for Christmas. Merlin and Will had enjoyed taking the guest to tour round Ealdor and embarrassing each other with childhood stories.

February was fast approaching and everyone except Merlin knew why Arthur was anxious. Back in Ealdor, Arthur had spent most of his time watching Merlin. His smile was perfect, and his laugh was so humorous. He would never get tired of listening to Merlin. Even watching Merlin eat had turned him on, he had to excuse himself to the toilet. He realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It might be too soon to ask his hands in marriage, but better too soon than too late, right?, and his been in love with the boy all his life. A day before they left Ealdor, Arthur had asked for Hunith and Balinor approval.

Hunith had felt horrified though, she knew Merlin had to live his life. She had considered telling Merlin about the real nature of his mutation, but seeing Merlin laughing with his friends, Hunith couldn't bring herself to say anything. Merlin has past through a lot, and to see him laugh was so pleasant. How could destroy that happiness with such a troublesome news?. But was she doing the right thing keeping it a secret from Merlin. What if it gets too late? If she should tell Arthur, it might come a source of problem between them, and she can't afford to make Merlin sad. "Do what you think is right" Balinor had told her. What was she going to do?

"You'll be fine." Morgana repeated for the hundredth time. She felt relieved when her baby finally fell asleep. Listening to both Arthur's complaints and her baby whinning had been unbearable.

"What if he says no" Arthur asked. He's been pacing about Morganas sitting room. Since he arrived, too agitated to sit.

"First of all sit down. Your shoes are making noise, my baby is sleeping and I'm 101 percent sure that Merlin will say yes"

Arthur reluctantly sat down but continues waggling his feet.

" I feel like I've known him all his life. But it feels like I'm missing something. It's not really important though, I just want to be with him. I never thought proposing would be so difficult." He groaned

"I know you've stalked the poor boy all his life taming him with does dogs of yours, and now you're worried if you have the right information about him." Morgana said. She new about Arthur little secret. For the past years Arthur had made two bodyguards follow Merlin. He had always justified his actions saying that Merlin was too careless and the bodyguards were just to make sure he didn't get himself in serious trouble. "Look." She cleared she throat. Arthur knew Morgana does that when she's about to give a talk that would convince anybody, she was a lawyer after all, and a very good one for that matter. "It's normal to be nervous, and of course you should be. You're about to ask someone something that will determine the course of their entire life. Hell yeah you should nervous. And you're also lucky because this person wants to be with you. He loves you, I know it, you can see it in the way he smiles at you, and he do blush every time I caught him staring. And of course marriage is a very important step to take, but you'll be there for each other, and you will always him under your winds, it'll be much easier to protect him, that's what you want right? So, you've got the ring, you'll take him to the restaurant as planned. Only that everybody will be there ready and set, and then you'll propose, he'll say yes. He won't suspect anything before hand, it'll seem like a normal valentine day to him. You'll see, everything will turn out Perfect"

"Do you think I'm the right guy?" Arthur asked. He wasn't expecting sweet words though.

"That's up to you. You're a pain in the ass most of the time just like now. But I think you can take care of Merlin. I hope you can. Merlin is a fragile being, he needs someone strong enough to hold him, he needs to feel secure. Do you think you can do that for him?"

Even if Arthur can't find the right words to explain how he feels, Morgana would always understand. During boring meetings, especially the ones with their father, they would hold a long conversation of their own using body language. He can't keep secret away from Morgana, to his own damnation. She's got that aurea that would make you want to confess all your sins. Arthur would never admit it to her face, but he's always felt comfortable talking to Morgana. And now he felt positive about his proposal to Merlin.

" It's not okay to keep all those thoughts to yourself" Morgana's voice brought Arthur back to the reality. " Get this proposal done and let me start organizing the wedding since I'm on maternity leave."

" Jesus Christ, you're already thinking of wedding, are you planning to organise my whole life after that too?" Arthur said with a fake annoying tone. Morgana was right though, after a proposal, there'll be the wedding, and then he could start his own family. Family, with Merlin. The idea of starting a new family with Merlin is exciting. Will they have babies? What would they go for, surrogate or adoption? He's ok with whatever as far as Merlin will be there with him.

 **The proposal**

In few minutes Arthur will be arriving. It's 4:35 pm. Arthur booked a restaurant at 5 o'clock. Merlin wondered why so early. In winter, 5 o'clock is already night, that could be a reason.

Merlin stood in front of the huge mirror in his bedroom. He can't remember how long he's been staring at the mirror. He wasn't wearing his glasses instead he had lens. He wasn't confident without his glasses but Morganas words were as holy as the scriptures. "You don't need to wear your glasses" She told him. His blue shirt was slightly opened exposing his pale chest. Arthur has told him several times that blue was the perfect colour for him because "...it matches your eyes". The edged of the shirt is hidden inside a pair of black trousers, tight enough to make his butt bigger than normal, a fancy black leather belt snaked itself round Merlin's tiny waist and a pint of black slip-on shoes to finish. He mentally thank Morgana and Gwen for the hundredth time. They'd took him out for shopping and helped him with the outfit. They hurried away after helping Merlin to get dressed, giving excuses Merlin can't quiet remember and Freya had also found an excuse to tag herself along wishing him good luck. What would he need the good luck for? It's just a date like many others Arthur had taken him, except it was February 14th designed as a special day for lovers. He'd suggested they spend the day doing nothing but Arthur had other plans. He absent-mindedly stroke they ring his mother had given him for the so called "purity vow", for whatever reasons he couldn't explain and thank God he's got a very understanding boyfriend. Arthur had never really bothered him about sex or something like that. They've made out, few blow jobs, and a lot of kissing, nothing more. Arthur is a good kisser, even if Merlin hasn't got other lips to compare. He blushed thinking about the first time they kissed. The sound of the door bell almost made him jumped out of his skin.

Arthur has arrived.

"He could have used the key for Christ sake, just have to be dramatic" Merlin thought. He glanced at the mirror for the last time, took a long deep breath as if gathering all the courage in the air and finally went to open the door. Arthur was standing with a banquet of flowers, gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a complete suite, a pale black shirt and a blue tie that matched Merlin's shirt. Morgana and Gwen done a great job at picking the outfit, Merlin could almost see their finger print. Arthur's hair seems more golden which made him look like a demigod. If they were in the era of Kings and queens, Arthur would have been a prince.

Arthur nervously cleared his throat. "Merlin is beautiful" He thought. He dragged his eyes from Merlin's exposed chest to his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses, that was rare. Arthur is sure he has lens on. Merlin's eyes were as bright as ever. Of course he was blushing, God, Merlin was the cutest thing he had ever seen. How could anything so innocent possibly exist and the most wonderful part is that he can have him all for himself.

" I guess the flowers are for me" Merlin broke the silence that was stretching way too long.

" Your beauty is enchanting" Arthur smiled as he handed the banquet to Merlin.

" Shut up. Wait a second, let me put these in a vase" Merlin replied with a smile and hurried away. He noticed his hands were shaking as he placed the flowers in the vase. God, why was he so nervous. It's full winter, and it probably going to snow, but at that moment he was feeling hot all over. He carried the vase with the flowers neatly arranged in it back to the living room, placed it on the glass table and slowly walked back to Arthur who was patiently waiting near the half closed door.

" I'm ready"

The journey to the restaurant was comfortably silent. It wasn't tense or awkward, it was pleasantly quiet with the two lovers stealing glances from each other every now and then.

Merlin stood dumbstruck staring at the wooden structure in front of him. The famous Castle of Fyrien, one of the most famous and beautiful restaurants in Albion. It had a very heart warming antique look. It's got a romantic atmosphere lighted with beautiful candle like chandeliers. It was located in the inner most part of Albion, far away from the noisy city. Merlin had only seen the restaurant on magazines and had always wanted to go. He was sure Arthur did a lot of research and this was one of his desires only Will knew about.

Arthur was fully satisfied of the look on Merlin's and mentally thanked Will for suggesting this place.

To Merlin's surprise, there were no other couples except for himself and Arthur. It's Valentine's day, and a place like that was supposed to be flowing with couples."Don't tell me this guy booked the whole place". He thought. They were welcomed by a waitress with a big smile on her face, and brought to a table Merlin noticed was having a different form of candle and slightly bigger than the others. The tables were arranged in a funny way, leaving a space like a corridor leading to their's.

Arthur opened the cold wine that was on the table, Tìr-mór, the only wine Merlin would gladly drink, and poured a glass for each.

Merlin noticed Arthur's hands were shaking, strange. Arthur was never nervous, he had always been able to mask his emotions. What made today different?.

Arthur noticed Merlin had put on the expression of someone totally lost in thoughts. "Merlin, are you okay? Do you like this place"

Merlin face was magically lighten with a wide smile. " I love it. I've always wanted to come here" and who knows how much you spent to book such a prestigious place he thought. Arthur had clearly told him, no, seriously warned him not to worry about ghe money he spent on him because "Merlin you're too precious and you worth more than anything in this world" Arthur had told him. Merlin remembered those words perfectly. His smile grew wider that he could feel his chin were starting to hurt.

Arthur chuckled. Merlin was intriguingly strange, naive and yet highly intelligent. He is mostly absorb in his own world of thoughts but when he starts talking, he never shut up. Always joyful but quick to tears. He's very clumsy, Arthur had always wondered how come he hadn't broken any bone up till then.

Merlin hasn't noticed anything suspicious yet, good, everything was going as planned. The first step was to leave Merlin alone.

"I need to use the restroom" Arthur stood, walked over to Merlin and kissed him on the chin. " I'll be right to back" he whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin tensed and couldn't voiced out a reply. The closeness was sudden. He watched Arthur silently vanished through the door that probably leads to the restroom. He released his breath he didn't know he had been holding. Just a few seconds later, Ed Sheeran song, Perfect, echoed the hall. Merlin looked around in search of anything at all. Well, he saw the least expected. Gwaine and Mithian came out of another door, with there hands locked in each others, walking down the fake corridor towards Merlin. As they got closer, Merlin noticed Gwaine was holding a single rose on the other hand while Mithian was holding a small basket filled with petals of flowers. Gwaine handed the rose to Merlin without saying a word, just smiling, Mithian was smiling too. They move few steps backward and stood facing each other leaving enough space in between them. Merlin was seated dumbstruck. He didn't have time to think when he saw another couple coming out. Gwen, who was holding a basket but with orange petals and Lancelot holding a red rose as Gwaine. He gave it to Merlin and took his position close to Gwaine, Gwen stood on the other side near Mithian. Everything was happening so fast. Merlin still had no clue what was going on, he had no time process. What was going on? The roses in his hands kept increasing as more people came. He wiped his tears with his free hand. He didn't know when or why he started crying nor when he stood from his seat. He sobbed harder when he saw his parents walking down the corridor now formed with human wall. "Marry you" was now playing and the ladies with basket started throwing petals on the floor. Merlin was in pool of tears, he could hardly see Arthur walking down the corridor.

Arthur finally arrived in front of Merlin who was trembling on his feet finding it difficult to breath. Arthur took the roses from him and handed it to the nearest person who turned out to be Gwaine. He took both Merlin's hands in his went down on one knee. When Arthur finally raised his head, Merlin froze, he could hear his heart drumming and was scared he might faint at any moment.

Merlin thought he wasn't seeing clearly because Arthur couldn't be possibly crying.

Merlin had never seen Arthur cry and so were many others in the room.

Arthur was crying, for him.

The music finally stopped playing, there were about twenty people present, but the hall was deadly silent.

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and held made sure he held the gaze throughout.

His voice came out, to his surprise, firm and steady. " Merlin, we were so young the first time we meant, since then you've been the centre of my thoughts, you became my reason to live because I've already decided to make you mine. If there were other words to describe how beautiful you are, I would find it. You've got the kindest heart, the purest mind and the most gentle soul. These past years have been crazy; there have been disasters and most of the time I wasn't there to protect you. Here I am today vowing to you that whatever catastrophe it is, I will always be by your side, you will have my back and I yours. I want to live through thick and thin with you and share our happiness. I'm not perfect, but for you Merlin I want to be the right one. I want journey through this life with you. I love you, I desire you and I need you. So Merlin..." Arthur paused, stretched out his hands towards Modred without taking his eyes off Merlin. Modred placed a black ring box on Arthur's palm. " ...will you marry me?" He breathed out as he opened the small box that exposed a silver ring and a crystal blue diamond on it.

Merlin was a crying mess, he didn't trust himself to open his mouth so he nodded in reply. Arthur gently slipped the ring on Merlin's middle finger. He stood up pulled Merlin for a soft kiss. "All of me" started playing.

The rest of the night was spent crying, eating and congratulating the newly engaged.

And for Hunith, it wasn't yet the right time to tell Merlin. When would be the right time? And how will Merlin react? What if it became too late?

 **5 months later. (the wedding)**

Arthur and Merlin's engagement went viral, Freya's handwork, and everything from then on has surprisingly been peaceful. The knights of the round table haven't been engaged in any dangerous mission. Merlin had gotten his master degree and had started self defence training. "Start with protecting yourself then you can start protecting others" Arthur had told him.

The knights had organised a bachelor party for Arhur and Merlin.

The wedding arrived in a blink. The women in both families had organised everything. The ceremony was held on the beach and the party was held at the in a modern castle called The Crystal Cave. Arthur was wearing a black tux while Merlin had a white one. After the rice shower, the newly wed entered the limousine that drove them home.

While the party was going on, far away in the shadow, there was someone watching, with an evil smile, someone who would loved to see everything go in flames and burn to aches.

 ** _The wedding night_**

Merlin pushed opened the door to the room that he would be sharing with Arthur from that night on. Arthur was still in the living room downstairs with the knights. Merlin has got about hour or so to himself. The room was lighten with candles placed in various parts. The huge four-poster bed was dressed in white and covered in roses. He tried picturing himself and Arthur on it but was disrupted by a knock on the door. He was sure it wasn't Arthur, who could it be?. He opened the door, and there was Hunith standing.

"Mum!" Merlin pulled her in for a huge and started crying. If you should ask Merlin why he was crying, he wouldn't know. Was he sad? Happy? Or just overwhelmed by everything?

"Shush, it's okay baby" Hunith couldn't hold back her tears either. " Come on, let's get you refreshed"

Merlin entered into the bath Hunith had prepared. The coolness of the water and every other ointment in it were relaxing. Hunith gently scrub his back. The last time she bath Merlin was when he had his first experience with the monthly bleeding. She had received a call from the school informing her that her son had been rushed to the hospital. The night they got home, she drew a bath for him. This would be the last time though.

"Mum haven't you got anything to tell me? " Merlin asked.

Hunith froze for few seconds, thousand of thoughts were passing through her head.

"Something like , "Merlin make sure you sleep on time", "don't get in trouble", "be a good boy" Merlin suggested.

Hunith chuckled "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself" She said.

" I will, I promise".

There something else Hunith would like to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Merlin wore the shirt hanging in the bathroom with a note saying "Merlin, wear this and make sure you button up", clearly written in Morgana's handwriting.

" I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow before you leave for your honeymoon" Hunith said and went for the door.

"Mum" Merlin walked to Hunith and took her hand "I don't need this anymore" He said and placed the purity vow ring on her palm. Hunith pulled him for a quick huge and hurried away.

Once again Merlin was left alone. Anytime soon Arthur would be arriving. He stood in front of the huge mirror in Arthur's room, no, their room. Merlin was sure the shirt he was wearing belonged to Arthur, it was long enough to cover half of his laps. He stared at his reflection, he was young, just 21 years old and married to none other than Arthur Pendragon, known as a famous model to the public, but actually plays hero in secret. What has he got that had made Arthur fall for him? He stared at the golden wedding ring on his finger, the physical evidence that he was now a Pendragon, "Merlin Emrys Pendragon", every couple in the Pendragon family has got one of that ring. In his, Arthur had inscribed "you're mine", "that possessive prat" Merlin thought. He stared at the ring thinking of where he could attach kilgharrah, Gwaine had called it "The magic ball tracker". He's been working endlessly trying to upgrade it to a better level, like making communication possible and linking it to multiple devices.

"What are you contemplating?"

Merlin almost jumped out of his skin " Jesus Arthur could you kn..." He froze when he saw Arthur standing in front of him wearing nothing expect a small tight boxers.

"It's not good to just stare, you can touch too" Arthur smiled as he closed the gap between them and snaked his hand around Merlin's tiny waist.

"Shut up prat" Merlin replied and tried but failed to get away from Arthur's grasp.

"You smell nice" Arthur said kissing down Merlin's neck.

" You smell like..." Merlin gasped as he felt Arthur teeth on his neck. There would be a huge love bite tomorrow.

"Like what?" Arthur asked and continued what he was doing

" like wine, sweat and that your blue de chanel perfume" Merlin gasped out. He wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck to support himself.

"Then let me go and get cleaned up"

"No!" Merlin tightened his grip. " I like it, your smell..." God what was he saying. His heart was beating faster, and his legs might give way if Arthur should leave him. He could stay in Arthur's embrace for eternity.

" Okay" Arthur cupped Merlin's face with both hands.

He noticed Merlin was shaking. Arthur was calm instead. The inexperienced one there was Merlin, and he needs someone who knew what they where doing and to assure him that everything would be fine. He kissed Merlin softly.

" You'll be fine" He whispered against Merlin's lips.

Arthur pressed play on the stereo that has been lying silently and a tone Merlin couldn't recognised, but it was a very warm tone, started playing. He stood still and watched as Arthur hands started working on the buttons of his shirt. Hiding how nervous he was away from Arthur's was quite impossible. Arthur could definitely feel his heart racing. Arthur undid the last button, and the shirt slowly dropped to the ground. Now Merlin was plainly naked. Arthur took a step backward to get a full view.

"God you're beautiful" Arthur breathed.

" Shut up" Merlin said and covered his face with both hands. He thought he was going to faint, he was embarrassed to the bone. Arthur had seen him naked many times, but this time was somehow different. Arthur pulled his hands and held them down in one grip and lifted Merlin's head so he could look at his eyes.

" I'm serious, you're beautiful"

Silence.

They held their gaze.

The music kept playing from the stereo.

Arthur finally carried Merlin in a bridal style and placed him on the bed. He took off his boxers and climbed over Merlin. He kissed Merlin deeply exploring every inch of Merlin's mouth with his tongue. Arthur blindly went for the tube on beside the bed.

Merlin flinched when he felt a cold substance and within few seconds Arthur finger entered him. He broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Arthur..." he whimpered

"Sorry" Arthur murmured and captured Merlin's lips in his while he kept on thrusting in Merlin with his finger.

Few minutes later, with three fingers thrusting in him, Merlin was gasping and trembling beneath Arthur.

"You're ready" Arthur said and stopped thrusting with his fingers. "Now I'm going to come in, I need you to breath and relax" He said and entwined his fingers with Merlin's. He kissed Merlin softly. "Sorry" He murmured for the hundredth time and with just one thrust he buried himself entirely in Merlin he who couldn't helped but scream out in pain. Tears rushed to his eyes, he let out a short sob, it felt as if he was being torn apart. Arthur waited patiently still for Merlin to feel a bit comfortable. Merlin was way too tight and tensed, moving would be difficult. He kissed Merlin until he felt him relax. "I'm going to move now, can I?" Arthur murmured.

Merlin took a shaking breath. "Y...yeah. slow. P...please..."

Arthur groaned when he felt Merlin tightened.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry but I don't think I can hold back..."

The next morning...

Merlin woke up to Arthur kissing him. He tried stretching but froze when a sharp pain shot through his spine.

" Good morning Emrys Pendragon" Arthur greeted in his thick morning voice. "You okay?"

Merlin slowly open his eyes and was meant with Arthur's. Memories of last night came rushing in. He blushed and tried to turn away. Wrong move. He gasped put in pain, every part of him hurt. He closed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to reside.

Arthur wrapped his hand around him. "You're sore. Sorry" He said as he kissed Merlin's forehead down to his neck. " You shouldn't move to fast"

Merlin tried saying something but couldn't find his voice. Great! What happened to his voice?. "My voice..." He croaked

Arthur chuckled. "You were quite a screamer".

Merlin blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" He murmured.

He hid his face on Arthur's chest. If embarrassed could kill, he would be dead by then.

Merlin was happy. He's started a new life, a new family. Arthur had told him he wanted children but only when he would be ready. Was he ready? No, he wasn't. Caring for another being wasn't a joke. He's got too much to learn. He was still too young. But what about Arthur? Arthur wasn't getting any younger. The Pendragons have supportive. Even Uther accepted their relationship. But after marriage, the family expect a baby. That's normal. But was it the same for a same sex couple? Would they go for Surrogate or adoption? Making decisions girl himself was difficult, now he has to make for more than one person.

Merlin signed deeply.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur sounded a bit worried.

" Yeah..." Merlin replied. His voice wasn't fully recovered. "Can we stay in bed all day?"

" I wish, but we can't. There are bunch of wolves waiting downstairs for gift opening, and our flight leaves at 7 pm"

"Can't you do the gift opening alone. I can't climb those stairs" Merlin complained. He snuggled closer to Arthur.

" No, we have to do it together. It a family tradition. Don't worry, I'll carry you and we can use the lift"

Merlin groaned in reply.

" You'll have a whole week of honeymoon to do whatever you like" Arthur said. He'd decided to take him to Venice, one of the most cities in Italy, to spend their honeymoon.

 **Prison**

"He" pick up the receiver staring through the glass at the person on the other side.

" Updates?"

The visitor cleared his throat. "They got married few days ago. Now they are out of town, you know, honeymoon and shit like that"

"He" didn't seem interested though. " In two months I'll be out of here. I want him as my welcoming trophy. Understood?" He didn't wait for reply before putting down the receiver.

The visitor left. He had everything planned out already.

 **1 month, 3 weeks 4 days**

"Our man is no more on the highway. He entered London street. Knights C is closer, after 800m go left. Knights A and B, continue on that road, you should be able to block him at the end if he does change course." Merlin said into his receiver.

Knights of the round table had received and urgent call about a kidnapper with two hostages. A 12 years old girl and her 4 years old sister. The kidnapper had shot their mother who was now in a critical condition. The Special Forces assigned to the case lost control and that lead to the shooting. The kidnapper was able to get a car and now on the run with the victims two kids.

Merlin had been able to track down the car using the satellite and connecting to the security cameras in the area. It was a critical situation. The Knights were chasing with three cars. Arthur and Lancelot Knights A, Gwaine and Pecival Knights B, Elyan and Mithian Knights C. Merlin and Gwen were left in the base.

" Gwen found anything yet?" Arthur asked. His breathing was heavy.

" They've just sent some information about our man. Name Alvarr Balck, Age 27, white, was hospitalised in a psychiatric hospital till the age of 19, reasons are not stated" Gwen read out.

What was his mental condition , Merlin thought. It's a fundamental information. " Gwen, is the name of the hospital written?" He asked without taking off his eyes from the computer screen.

"Erm...there" She read out the name.

Merlin typed few times on the keyboard. " Gwen I've just send you a file"

Gwen clicked on the file and was shocked. " Merlin did you just hacked the hospital account?"

" What's this guy mental condition?" He asked instead. Lives were in danger, and they were kids. He would do anything to protect those kids.

" He's stopped moving" Merlin noticed " Knights C he's still yours"

" Knights, our guy suffered from severe schizophrenia, and he is an hater of women. Knights C should back off" Gwen informed.

The kidnapper got out of the car, grab the older girl and pulled her with a gun on her head. "I'll shoot if you come nearer" He warned the agents.

Lancelot had found a hidden spot. He had the guy under gunpoint and would shoot if anything should go wrong. Arthur was good at negotiating. Elyan and Mithian took notes of the situation typing down the procedures used. Pecival and Gwaine prepared themselves to get the kids when they received the signal.

Arthur can't remember how he was able to talked the guy out, but he succeeded, the kids were fine, the kidnapper had been had over to the police and their job was done. They immediately left the scene before the arrival of the press. They've been nicknamed "The Black heroes", because they always dress in black with their faces covered and nobody knew their real identity.

They went back to Camelot.

"Good job guys" Gwen greeted.

Merlin hugged Arthur. "Thank God you guys are safe"

This wasn't the most dangerous operation they've been in , but it was still dangerous though.

Sophie brought a crate of beer. Percival distributed a bottle to each. As they opened their bottles, the smell hit Merlin hard. He covered his mouth with both hands and rushed to the nearest restroom, crushed down on the toilet and emptied his stomach of whatever he had eaten for breakfast. Arthur who had immediately followed him was now rubbing his back holding a cup of water in the other hand. This has been going on for about a month or so. Arthur had been waking up every morning to an empty bed only to find Merlin throwing up in the toilet.

He handed the cup of water to Merlin and then flushed the WC.

Merlin felt dizzy. He'd been feeling strange for the past few weeks. His stomach would churn painfully, he'd been hyper sensitive to smell and always felt nauseous. He'd thought it was dew to his monthly sickness, but he hasn't peed blood for a long time. He hasn't told anybody yet, well that except Arthur who have asked him several times to go see a doctor. Merlin had assured Arthur he would be fine, he needed to take his medicine regularly. But nothing seemed to have changed, in fact it's worsen.

Merlin placed his head on Arthur's shoulder focusing on his breathing. Arthur wrapped his arm around him. He was sure Merlin had put on some weight, at least that's a good thing.

" Merlin you definitely need to see a doctor. I'll drag you there if need be" Arthur said.

"Umh..." Merlin murmured in reply. " It's already Friday. I'll book an appointment for Monday"

"You need to go home and rest for today. You did a great job"

They heard a knock at the door. " Arthur, is everything okay with Merlin?" Gwaine asked

" Yeah, he seems to have calm down" Arthur replied. "Get his guard to take him home"

Merlin was sitting at the back seat of the car, slowly drifting away. Alator was assigned to some other duty he didn't know about and now he has a new bodyguard. What was his name again? Great! He can't even remember the name of the person that suppose to be protecting him. He was a very quiet man like Alator. Merlin haven't had time to run a personal background check on him. He should be worried since Uther approved double of him, right?. He mentally promised to do a background check when he got home. The man had been his bodyguard for few days and he seemed nice.

Merlin finally abandoned himself to the long calling sleep.

The man looked at the rear view mirror and smiled. He never thought his plans would have been eased.

 **Who are you?**

Merlin tried rolling into a comfortable position, he couldn't. His hands and leg where restrained. Was he dreaming? He slowly blinked his eyes opened. The room was pitch black. His hands and legs were tied, and the bed was definitely not his and Arthur's, in addition to the horrific situation, he was wearing nothing except a pair of boxers. He has had lot of nightmare similar to this, but he would always wake up after sometime. And he hadn't been having nightmares for a long time. This one though seemed a never ending nightmare. No, this wasn't a dream.

It's real!

What was going on? He remembered feeling sick, Arthur had ask him to go home. He was in the car, his new bodyguard was driving him home. That was the last thing he remembered. Did something happen? Where they attacked? Where was he? Was his bodyguard okay? Merlin knew the situation wasn't pleasant.

Fear crept in. His breathing became heavier.

Calm down, he told himself, he is still alive, there is still hope.

"Arthur..." He called. Maybe calling for Arthur wasn't a good idea and why call for Arthur? What if his kidnappers where there. Is there even any possibility that Arthur could here? How long has he been missing? "missing" Merlin thought. He was missing! Have the knights already started looking for him? What time was it? Was he going to die? He hasn't even called his parents that day, what about Freya? Will? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard foot steps. He wasn't wearing his glasses but his eyes have adjusted in the dark and he could see a door few paces away in front of him. The footsteps were getting nearer. That could be his kidnapper

Merlin panicked.

He'd been kidnapped before. The first was Arthur, but turned out he was only protecting him. The second time had been terrible, and now this.

He pulled both hands and legs to get free, he could feel the restraints biting through his flesh. He ignored the pain and continued trying to get free.

The person was getting closer.

He noticed the footsteps have stopped at the door.

Merlin stopped trying to get and water for the door to open. His heart was drumming.

Silence.

Feel seconds passed. Why is the person not coming in? Merlin thought

"Arthur..." He called and waited for an answer, or anything at all.

He heard keys tangling. The person inserted the key and in the dark Merlin heard the sound of the door unlocking. His heart beat echoed in his ears. His whole body was trembling.

The door opened. A figure was standing. The room behind him was slightly illuminated. Merlin couldn't see his face though. The stranger entered and shut the door.

Merlin found himself tied to a bed post, half naked, in the dark, with a stranger. If it were a nightmare, he would love to wake up now. Sweat ran down his forehead as his kidnapper walked closer to the bed.

The man clicked on the switch above the bed, and darkness was swallowed in the artifical light. Merlin had shut his eyes because of the sudden illumination, he slowly opened them. Eyes meant with those of the man standing next to him.

Merlin eyes widened when he saw his bodyguard.

"Mr Borden?". Merlin said. He didn't have his glasses, maybe he wasn't seeing clearly.

Julius Borden smiled at him. "Yes, Mr . Pendragon"

Merlin felt relieved. It was really Mr Borden. Merlin noticed he was bleeding. Did he get into fight because of him?.

"How do you feel?" Julius asked without making any move to untie Merlin.

" I'm not feeling well Mr Borden. Can you please untie me. Why am I even tied up in the first place? And face is hurt" Merlin started feeling unease when Julius didn't move.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I can't do that." Julius replied and smiled darkly at Merlin.

Merlin eyes widened. Fear crept in a double fold than before. What?! This is bad

" You're not going to start screaming, right? 'Cause I'll be forced to tape your mouth shut." Julius quickly added in a stern voice

Merlin shook his head furiously. "N...no" He stammered.

"Good boy"

Merlin jolted when he had a Phone vibrating. It was Mr Borden's. The man turned his attention to his phone.

The room feel into an unpleasant silence while Merlin struggled with his own thoughts. Turns out the person that is supposed to be protecting him is actually his kidnapper. Who was he working for?. Is he a serial killer or something?. Everyone knew Mr Borden was the last person to see him. He will be the prime suspect. He can't escape.

Merlin groaned tiredly. His eyes were beginning to hurt, and his mouth was dry.

Merlin wasn't sure if his life was important at this point but there should be no harm asking for some water. "Erm... Mr Borden... can I have some water?"

Julius glanced at him, dip his phone in his back pocket and left through the room with out saying a word.

Merlin watched him vanish through the door. Mr Borden was probably going to get him water. He looked around the room, there were no windows, not that he has got the strength to escape, he was still feeling sick. He could feel his eyes starting to hurt more. Those are the consequence of staying without his glasses for too long. Right! His glasses! Where were they? He could active kilgharrah, and the knight would find him easily. He had on his ring too, but it seemed Mr Borden took everything off. Is it possible he knew about kilgharrah?. There was nothing in the room except a small wardrobe at the other end of the room. His belongings could be in there.

The door opened and Julius entered holding a glass cup of water. He closed the door , walked to the bed side where Merlin was lying still and sat beside him.

" You might have to raise you head up a bit so you won't choke while you drink" Julie's said.

Merlin did as told whole Julius helped him with the water.

" Thanks" Merlin murmured.

Julius stood up without replying and made to get out of the room.

" Wait" Merlin called " Your... your face. What happened?" Seriously Merlin, you should be worried about yourself.

Julius stood still with his back turned against Merlin. " Seriously? Are you really worried about me? What are going to do? Treat my wound?" His voice got higher and there was a tint of anger.

Great Merlin, you've succeeded in making him angry.

Julius abruptly turned around and sat down on the bed, he lean in closely enough that Merlin could feel his breath on his face.

" You're the one in danger. You should be worried about yourself." He smirked deviously and leaned away. " You really want to know how I got these bruises?" He asked staring at the glass cup in his hand. " Here you go. Right now you're missing. We were attacked on our way home by a group of people with there face covered. They knocked me out. When I woke up you weren't there. That's the story I told the knights and they a currently looking for you. You've been missing for about 5 hours now. The knights will never stop looking, your husband will hunt down who ever hurt you, except they are looking for you in the wrong place." Julius chucked as if he was having fun. " I can't believe the Pendragon had been fooled by me. You Merlin, you're still alive only because he wants you alive. You better behave because nobody can save you, not even your beloved husband." He said and left the room jamming the door behind him.

Merlin had stopped listening at the time Julius said "he wants you alive" He? Turns out Mr Borden was working for someone? Who was it? Merlin thought every possible place where he might have gone wrong, from the hacking of the Pendragon document till now, who has he offended? Different companies from different countries had offered him a job due to his abilities, but he had kindly refused. Could it be one of them that want him to seriously work in their company? Would they go this extent to get what they want?. Even if Merlin didn't know who "he" was, he has the feeling it would be a dreadful meeting. If only he could active his kilgharrah, the knight would find him in no time. Merlin was exhausted, his head was pounding, his eyes felt heavy and he could barely keep them open. He had survived in many other situation, but was he going to survive this time? Is there a way out? Will he see his parents again, Freya, the knights, Will,...Arthur, will he be able to give Arthur the family he desired? Thoughts laid upon thoughts, the dreadful feelings were increasing. This was the end. His end. At least his family would be at peace. They wouldn't have to worry about him because he wouldn't be there to cause any more trouble, they will be safe from danger with him gone. Come to think of it, all he had ever done was to attract danger. Silent tears ran down Merlin's eyes. He was tired. Tired of everything. He wanted everything to stop.

Merlin involuntarily drifted off into another deep sleep.

 **A mission to save Merlin**

"40 minutes has passed" Elyan said into the receiver. " he's been checking his watch. He must be expecting someone".

Elyan was sitting in a pub, few seats away from their target, pretending to be reading a newspaper with a cap covering half of his face.

Arthur and the rest were in one of there equipped car packed few miles away. Each of them working on their laptop. They've been awake all night, since Merlin has been missing. None of them seemed fatigued though. They were worried but determined to find Merlin.

" Guys I've sent the result to every one" Gwen informed

They all typed opened the file and scanned the information in front of them.

" It seems our man has been pretty busy in the prison" Percival commented.

"He's made and received lots of calls from that place just yesterday" Mithian noted

"That bastard..." Gwaine snared

" Maybe that's the person he is waiting for. Could be the person is being released today. But he hasn't made or received any call since he left Camelot this morning" Lancelot said.

Arthur remained silent. He knew his intuition was right. Julius Borden is their suspect. He didn't believe Julius made up story. He decided to run a background check on him after Merlin went missing. The only information about him were the ones registered in the military. Julius was an ex soldier how had served in Afghanistan. There was no information about his family or anything important. Arthur felt something was wrong. They called Julius back this morning for an interrogation. But Arthur's plan was to place a kilgharrah on his phone and get some information. They let him off after asking few questions. Since then they've been following him. Julius Borden hasn't made any suspicious move, but the information on his phone is a good reason to suspect him.

God Merlin, you better be okay.

" Guys, it's 10: 30 am, our guy just left the pub" They heard Elyan say through the receiver. Gwaine jumped on the drivers seat and turned on the car.

" What the hell! He just stole a red ford" Elyan said. " He's driving out of the car park"

" OK, Elyan , we'll pick you up in front of the pub" Arthur said. "Gwaine is kilgharrah working fine?"

" Yes, the bastard is currently on the Thamesmead highway. We'll get Elyan and then go after him" Gwaine replied

Merlin wasn't there, but his creation was there to help save him. You better be alright you good for nothing genius. Arthur was worried. None of them have slept, and he had barely eaten anything. Worst of all, Merlin was sick, he had been sick for almost two months or so, he would only get worse in this situation.

15 minutes later.

" He's phone is ringing" Mithian said. They all kept silent and listened.

Kilgharrah can record voice and video it environment. They had connected it to each of their laptop. There was nothing to see though because Julius Borden hand was covering kilgharrah. But they could clearly hear the conversation.

"I'm will be waiting outside" came a thick voice from the other end.

"I'm on my way" Julius replied.

The conversation ended.

" He just turned in western way*" Gwaine said

(*western way is were Her majesty prison Belmarsh is located in London.)

" The prison is 2km away" Percival added " And we are 400 m behind him"

"We should keep our distance" Lancelot suggested "As much as I'd loved to see him go down, we still don't know where they are keeping Merlin"

Gwaine packed the car few miles away from the prison while Julius Borden met with mysterious guy. Kilgharrah was showing a black screen.

"He probably have his phone in his pocket" Elyan said

" At least he carried the phone along, hearing their conversation is okay. He could say were he is keeping Merlin, in that case we'll make sure we get there first." Arthur knew he was being to optimistic. He wished things could go a lot easier. Any mistake could cost Merlin's life.

"Hey Man" They heard Julius Borden greeted the mysterious guy.

" Where is he?" The voice was cold and still.

" Can you be a little bit lively. You just got out of prison. Anyway your princess is safe and sound" Julius replied

"he" Arthur thought. They were referring to Merlin. He would made them pay dearly for hurting Merlin, his Merlin.

"Guys, they are moving. They are taking us to Merlin" Gwaine said as he start up the car.

The group equipped themselves with weapons and put on their helmets. They were all flowing with adrenalin.

"We still don't know who the other guy is. We don't know how many they are." Arthur said.

 **The return of Valiant**

"Amata?" Gwaine said " The place seems like a jungle."

"Somewhere in this jungle Merlin is being held captive" Percival said.

They were getting closer.

Gwaine stopped the car. They watched as Julius went a little further and then drove into a clearing.

The place was deadly silent with trees and bushes and not a single life.

They got out and walked cautiously closer to where Julius had driven into. They hid behind some bushes. Arthur took out a telescope. He couldn't believe who the other guy was when he saw him through the high tech binoculars

"Valiant..." He said under his breath. That son of a bitch.

"What? Let me see"

They passed the telescope around.

Arthur took back the telescope. Julius and Valiant had already gone into the small building. "There are three guys outside. Mithian , Elyan and Percival they are yours. Gwaine Lancelot and I are going inside. Gwen stay in the car , call for an ambulance and back up. Give them the necessary information" Arthur silently gave out his orders

Merlin can't really say how long his been tied up in that room. His hands and legs were starting to feel numb. Was he alone? It's a good thing Julius didn't turn off the light.

Moments later, he heard voices coming from behind the door. His eyes widened in terror. He was going to meet who hired Julius. He held his breath as the door clicked open. Julius appeared first and then...

Valiant?!

Merlin felt his entire body went numb.

Is he dreaming?

Is Valiant actually staring him?

But he was supposed to be locked up in the prison!

Merlin's stomach churned violently causing a stabbing pain below his abdomen. He felt something liquid coming out of him. He was sure he hadn't peed himself because the substance was coming out of his anus. A wave of nausea hit him. He focused on not throwing up, at least that will distract him from thinking about the pain in his abdomen that would probably take him to his grave before Valiant did.

"Leave us" Valiant said to Julius who left with a evil smirk on his face and closed the door.

Valiant worked slowly to the bed.

Merlin was beyond terrorised. He couldn't move a inch.

"Surprise to see me, Merlin?" Valiant smiled. He sat on the bed, on the spot once occupied by Julius. "I was released in time for good conduct. I've turned a new leaf"

Merlin didn't bug not even when Valiant caressed his face and rubbed his thumb over his lips.

"You've become more beautiful Merlin" Valiant smiled dropped when he saw the love bite on Merlin's neck. "That bastard did this right? Don't worry, I'm going to leave so any marks that you'll forget about him"

Merlin watched as Valiant suddenly left the room.

Merlin felt tears running down his face. Why was he crying? Because of the pain in his abdomen? Maybe because of the nausea he was desperately trying to suppress? Or because he was totally helpless? People pray for their dreams to come true, but they forgot nightmares are also dreams. And now his worst nightmare is right before him. Reality has always played jokes on him, but this one is not fun at all.

Valiant entered holding a double edged dagger.

Merlin sucked on his breath. This was his dead end, and there seemed to be no way out. Valiant was going to kill him!

He still couldn't move, it felt as if he was frozen cold to the bed. He had no strength to even struggle, he was going to die anyway.

Valiant climbed on the bed and sat across Merlin. He was in a kneeling position so that he wasn't completely sitting on the man below him.

Merlin could only watched as the dagger moved closer to his face. Valiant was going to torture his to death... He shut his eyes closed waiting for the pain, He was going to die probably with his throat slit open. But instead of pain, he felt the tension in his hands released. He let them fall sluggishly to his side.

" I'm cutting off this ropes because I trust you won't make a scene" Valiant said. He cut off the restraints on both legs and place the dagger at the edge of the bed.

Merlin released his breath. He was relieved. Death is one of those things you can never be prepared for.

"Don't worry Merlin, I won't kill you, not now, you have to satisfy me first"

Merlin felt disgusted. So Valiant was going to violate him. He prefer dying than to remain conscious while Valiant rape him.

Merlin tensed and clench the bed with both hands as Valiant licked and sucked his nipples. He can't take this. The assault was too much for him to bare. The pain in his abdomen has increased. The nauseous feelings has been replaced by an atrocious sensation as his body was trying to regret those intruding feelings caused by Valiant dirty acts. Merlin closed his eyes shut and bit hard on his lower lip till the skin broke. Though he was screaming inside, sadly nobody could hear him.

" Don't do that" Valiant said and grabbed Merlin's face, holding it firm in place. " I'm the only one that can cause you pain now" He said as he linked off the crimson liquid off Merlin's lip. He was about to turn it into a full kiss when he heard a loud blast coming from behind the door.

Merlin flipped his eyes opened in shock, but flinched when he meant Valiant dark terrifying gaze. No doubt, Valiant was angry, and that wasn't a good sign.

" Fuck" Valiant cursed. " Your husband has already found us. God he didn't even give me time to breath that son of a bitch". He got off for the bed and dragged Merlin up by his hair.

Merlin screamed out in pain, he felt dizzy due to the sudden movement. He was tired and weak that he thought he would faint, but the tiniest hope that behind that door there's Arthur was keeping him conscious. His eyes feel on the bed, he froze when he saw blood stain on it. He was bleeding?

" It seems you're already bleeding to death" Valiant said. He point a gun on Merlin head. " Now stay still if you don't want me to blow up you head"

Merlin could feel the liquid running down his legs. At least he would see Arthur before he dies.

They waited for the door to open...

"Go get Merlin, we'll keep watch" Percival said. The three target had been knocked out and restrained.

Arthur nodded in reply, and signalled for the other two to follow.

The house was a small bungalow. There could be at least three to four rooms. If Arthur calculation is right, then they would just have to pick a door each. There was no time. Valiant was in there somewhere with Merlin. Arthur's heart was drumming and the looks on Gwaine and Lancelot face showed they were as worried as Arthur.

The main entrance wasn't locked. Good. "You guys feel very safe here, bastards" Arthur thought.

They entered and faced another door, it was locked.

Arthur counted to three and signalled for Gwaine to kick the door down. Lancelot and Arthur rushed in, there was a guy watching the TV, he didn't have time to react before Lancelot knocked him out unconscious and restrained him. Just then, another door opened, Julius stood frozen. Even if he couldn't see their faces, he knew who they were already. He made to close back the door, but Arthur was already there in front of him followed by Gwaine and Lancelot.

Arthur landed a blow on Julius hard enough to throw him on he floor but leaving him conscious. Gwaine held him down and restrained him.

" Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked, he voice was tainted in anger.

" Fuck you Pendragon" Was Julius reply to which he received a kick from Gwaine.

"The window..." Lancelot said and pulled the dark curtains that was preventing the light.

That was when they saw the door.

"Gwaine, knock him out a take him outside with the others" Arthur ordered. "Make sure back ups and ambulances are here. Valiant must have called for backup himself, no car is allowed to enter that road, kill them if needed"

Gwaine nodded "Understood" and dragged out an unconscious Julius.

Arthur and Lancelot were left to break the last door. In there was Merlin and a very aggressive Valiant, things could turn out pretty ugly.

The door flew open with a single kick from Lancelot. They stopped on their tracks, their guns tightly held in both hands. They were breathing heavily. Opposite them, at the other side of the room was Merlin, behind him was Valiant holding him by his neck and pointing a gun to his head.

Arthur eyes meant Merlin's. He could read any sign of life, Merlin had already given up. He felt his muscles tensed, he was going to kill that bastard.

"Stay right where you are" Valiant shouted. "I'm going shoot him even if it cost me my life, I'm sure you don't want Merlin to die Arthur Pendragon"

"Calm down Va..." Arthur started

" Shut the Fuck up, and drop your weapons and kick them over, Both of you."

Arthur signalled for Lancelot to comply. They did as were told. Arthur's eyes didn't leave Merlin for once.

When Merlin saw Arthur and Lance, he felt a slight of hopefulness, but they weren't completely out of danger. Valiant had called for back up. He was happy though, he got to see Arthur even though he can't really say anything to him. What could he say in a situation like this? It was all his fault, he was the source of all this trouble, even if he were to be saved this time, would the battle be over? He felt tears running down his face. Crap! Why was he crying? He watched as Lance and Arthur kicked their guns over. In front of Merlin were two guns and a dagger. What was he thinking to do? He learned many technic on how to break free from someone's but was he strong enough to do that now? He remembered his combat trainer telling him "You might be small Merlin, but you've got a very strong will that can make you do unexpected things". But right now what was his will? Arthur's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" We could solve things other way round" Arthur was saying.

Yes, to live, that was his will. Build a family with Arthur, make lots of memories with his family and friends.

" Look Valiant..." Arthur said and took a step forward.

"I said don't move..." Valiant shouted

That was when it happened.

It happened so fast.

Valiant point the gun at Arthur and released a shot.

Merlin didn't know what happened to his body but it felt as if he wasn't in control. The next think he saw was Valiant lying beneath him coughing out blood. A dagger was buried in his chest and Merlin hands were still holding it. Everything felt so slow but fast at the same time. He could hear someone calling his name but the voice was too far. He felt he was being carried. Now someone was shaking him. Who? He looked up and was met with Arthur's eyes. He was saying something. Merlin tried to focus on what Arthur was saying.

"Merlin, Merlin, stay with baby please."

"Merlin can you hear me. Keep your eyes open"

"Oh My God please stay with me"

"The bed is covered in blood" Merlin heard Lance say.

"He's bleeding, from where?"

"Bring them out. Ambulance is here." Some else shouted.

" _Stop shouting, I can hear you_ " Merlin thought but he couldn't voiced anything out. He was very tired, he needed to sleep just for few minutes.

"No no no... Merlin open your eyes goddammit" Arthur cried.

He carried Merlin and ran all the way to the ambulance. He was meant by two paramedics carrying a bed. Merlin was laid on the bed.

" We need someone who can give valid information" One of them said as they pushed the bed in the ambulance. Arthur jumped in. " Who are your sir?"

" His husband" He replied shortly never taking his eyes off Merlin who was now having a neck brace on, rounded by two very busy paramedics.

 **The war is not yet over**

About ten minutes has passed since they arrived at the hospital. They've change into normal cloths to keep their cover. Now they are just normal famous models being guarded by the police in the waiting hall. Arthur has been pacing up and down the room. Gwaine was standing at the window staring into space. Lancelot and Gwen occupied one of the sofa in the room. Mithian took a single sofa. Elyan had gone to give some reports to the Elders, he should be arriving anytime soon. Percival was sitting on the floor with his head raised to the ceiling. An officer was standing still at the door, there are others standing outside too. They were all immersed in the own thoughts.

Arthur stopped pacing. He rested his back on the wall, closed his eyes and his thoughts took him back to what had happened in that room with Valiant.

Valiant shot him, he fell to the ground, but he had bulletproof on so he was protected, but what Merlin did next was quite terrifying. Immediately after the shot, it was as if Merlin's power had awaken and gone berserk. Merlin back headed Valiant who screamed out in pain, before he could react Merlin had gone for the dagger and without hesitation he stabbed Valiant right through the chest. Arthur's eyes snapped open. How was Merlin going to feel? Will he even remember? If it turns out that Merlin couldn't remember, was Arthur willing to tell him what happened. God, he shouldn't worring about that now, they should hope Merlin wakes up and if possible with his memories. Elyan entered.

"How did it go?" Arthur asked.

Elyan explained in details how his meeting with the Elders had gone.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my God" The doctor said in shock staring at the monitors. The two nurses in the room with him had the same shocked expression.

" What... It's not... but how can...he is a man..." One of the nurse stammered.

" I need to make a call" The doctor said and left the room.

Arthur felt his phone vibrating. The caller was Gaius. Probably calling to know about Merlin's current situation. They all knew about what was going on. Will, Balinor and Hunith will be arriving in the UK soon. He swiped on the accept arrow.

" Hello Gaius"

"Put me on speaker" Gaius said.

Arthur did as told and signalled for the rest to come nearer.

"You need to get Merlin out of there..." Gaius voice was thick and serious. Arthur knew it was an order, an order to be carried out be asking any question. So he listened. " he is not safe. Uther have sent some trusted officers to take into custody the doctors and nurses assigned to Merlin. Merlin's parent are here, we'll be waiting for you all at Arthur's house."

" Yes sir" They replied simultaneously.

" This is Science Academy, how may I help?"

" I'm a doctor , and I have some important information to give"

" Officer, we need to get Merlin out of here, can you prepare two cars for us. We don't need a driver. Gwaine and Lance will drive" Arthur said to the Police officer in the room with them. He nodded and left the room followed by Gwaine and Lance.

They entered the room where Merlin was sleeping peacefully one the bed. He looked paler than usual in the light blue hospital gown.

" You can't be in here" One of the nurses said.

"Actually we need to get him out of here" Arthur replied.

Both nurses were taken out of the room by Gwen and Mithian.

Elyan held the IV while Arthur carried Merlin. They gently walked to the car where Lance and Gwaine were waiting. Elyan and Arthur took a car with Merlin while Percival, Gwen and Mithian entered the other and they drove off. Merlin looked stabilised. Arthur could feel his heart rising and falling and that was enough to know he was still alive. He was so young and innocent, yet he's passed through hell. Arthur knew nothing good was coming, Gaius voice didn't sound excited.

 **Secret Revealed**

Merlin groaned softly and slowly blinked his eyes opened. He was very thirsty.

" wa...water..." He Mumbles

Freya who had her head resting on the bed jolted up.

"Merlin, you're awake finally" Freya said. " water right, here" She helped him with some water and then helped him with his glasses.

Within a few minutes he was surrounded by familiar faces smiling at him

" What's going on?" He crocked out. He voice was raw but other than that he was feeling fine. "A family meeting I wasn't aware of?". The room was filled with people. What was going on? Was he dying?

"Merlin baby are you okay?" Hunith asked holding Merlin's hand in hers.

"Yeah... was everybody here to say their last time goodbyes? Sadly you guys have to support me for some time" Merlin smiled weakly. He was happy. The last thing he remembered was being at the point of death. Valiant was there, something happened but he just couldn't remember vividly. His memories were fragmented.

Arthur smiled at Merlin's weak attempt to make a joke. That was Merlin for you, always trying to make people happy despite his condition. They've been waiting for him to wake up for about three hours and they've managed to set up a room with a monitor and some IV stands under Gaius strict supervision. They were all still in shock mode from what Gaius had told them. Gaius had explained to them Merlin's condition, the fact that Merlin might be pregnant was confirmed by the tiny dot they saw on the screen earlier and they couldn't miss the soft and steady heartbeat of the zygote growing inside Merlin. That useless Doctor had found out and informed the Science Academy. Luckily Gaius was one of them so he was able to talk to them, nobody knows what they've decided to do yet. Arthur was never going to allow them to make Merlin a subject of experiment. They were all scared of how Merlin would react... keeping such a secret away from him for so long...

"Move away from him everybody." Gaius said. "He needs fresh air"

They all move away taking different position in the room except Hunith who had her chair placed beside Merlin's bed.

Bunch of pillows were position behind Merlin to help him sit up.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hunith asked.

"The only thing I can eat without throwing up are the crackers Dolores have been giving me" Merlin replied and yawned making his eyes watery. He took off his glasses to clean the tears and then put them back on.

"Dolores has gone to get some coffee. I'll go meet her in the kitchen and get the Crackers." Gwen offered. " Is that all?"

" Yes, thanks Gwen." Merlin replied weakly. He wasn't really hungry but he hasn't eaten anything for as long as he could remember.

Gwen left the room and closed the door behind her.

Nobody said anything.

The silence wasn't comforting. There were the knights, His father and Uther were in a deed conversation at the end of the room, Morgana was holding a sleeping Morgause and Modred was strangely sitting quietly close to Leon who was also emerged in his own thoughts, his mother who was sitting beside him was clearly nervous, Will and Freya were also talking. And Arthur. Arthur was...standing, his back turned against Merlin, staring out of the window. And then Merlin remembered, Arthur and someone else, "was it Lancelot?", had entered that room. What happened after? What happened to Valiant ...? "why can't I remember? Did I hit my head? But I'm not feeling pain?" Arthur looked distant. Merlin has always thought there was a substance separating a person from another, a very transparent nylon like substance, so transparent that you could clearly see the person but it filters a lot of emotions, and nothing could break it, not even love. That's probably why it's difficult to understand how people feels sometimes, no matter what bound they share. At that moment Merlin felt a lot of things were being filtered away from him, everyone had that look on their faces that seemed they knew something.

Arthur had been staring out through the window. All he was thinking about was Merlin. Merlin had always been the centre of his thoughts. But right now he was scared, scared of what Merlin might do if he found out...

" Arthur..." Merlin called.

Arthur snapped out of his thought when he had Merlin's voice. He turned and smile bright at Merlin. "I see you have my time now" He said as he worked closer to Merlin.

" Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

Arthur froze. " _did he remembe_?" He quickly composed himself , sat down on the bed beside Merlin and took Merlin's hand in his.

" I should be asking you that?" Arthur said and kissed Merlin's hand.

Merlin turned crimson. "I'm fine. You saved me. I couldn't do anything..." Merlin fell silent. He was going to cry if he should continue talking.

"You don't have to worry. You actually helped us finding you, thanks to your kilgharrah. You helped indirectly." Arthur assured him.

" I can't remember what happened. Where is Va..."

"You don't have to worry about that" Arthur cut in. Arthur was relieved. Merlin didn't remember. Was that a good thing though? " _you stabbed Valiant and you are pregnant"_ These are information that could destroy Merlin. One would be enough. The most important one. Hunith had taken the responsibility to tell him that. They just have to wait.

The door opening attracted everyone's attention. Gwen entered holding a pack of crackers, Dolores followed carrying a tray with filled coffee cups.

Few minutes later, they were all done with silently sipping their coffee and Merlin had surprisingly eaten all his crackers. Nobody had said anything except Freya who was updating him about the progress on his socials. He had gained more followers in the past two days and there had been a lot of "get well soon wishes".

"Merlin darling do you need something else?" Hunith asked. She was terrified. Everybody in the room were waiting for her to start talking. Which was the right way to start this conversation though?

"I'm fine" Merlin replied " It's just that everybody are here and nobody is saying anything, not to me. Why is everybody here? Clearly I'm not dying so...?

" Merlin your .mother need to tell you something." That was the first time Merlin heard his father's voice. "Please listen. Do you want us to leave?"

" no, it's fine everyone should stay."

Merlin nodded and turned his attention to his mum. Hunith eyes were already lucid. "This must be bad" Merlin thought. He wasn't scared though. He's passed through a lot, what could possibly be worse?

Hunith picked up the brown file that has been lying of the floor. She brought out loads of documents and gave them to Merlin.

"You can start reading through them. They contain information about you that you didn't know." Hunith started. "Merlin, these information are going to turn your whole life around. Merlin you..." She paused. All eyes were on them. They room was filled with different drumming hearts.

"...you have the ability to get pregnant. Your morning sickness is not a sickness, it's just a normal menstruation. Everything you have to know are written in those essay documents. Gaius have been working hard, and your life is not at risk like that of the first men. Merlin baby..." Hunith was sobbing.

Merlin was scanning through thee papers. His hands was furiously shaking. His vision was becoming blurry and all he could read were the words

"pregnant"

"pregnancy"

"pregnant"

"pregnancy"

Hunith took his hand in his. "Merlin please listen to me. This is a secret that wasn't suppose to be, at least not to you. I was so selfish, I wanted you to have a normal life, and I was scared to lose you to 'those people'. But I was wrong, Merlin, you had every right to know, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so..." Hunith sobbed.

Merlin pulled his hand away from Hunith grasp. Betrayal was boldly written on his face. The whole situation was sadly funny. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Just a while ago, he had thought nothing could be worse. Merlin raised his head to look at the faces of everyone in the room. Why did they have that painful expression? He was the one in the mess there. Merlin suddenly felt embarrassed. He stared at his hands, that way he won't be able to see anybody's face. No doubt they were all staring at him. Why? Was he really a freak? Will this nightmare ever end? Nightmare... Valiant. Merlin remembered. He remembered stabbing Valiant, he remembered Valiant coughing out blood, there had been a lot of blood, he was covered in it, he remembered Arthur calling his name, he remembered wanting to sleep. Did he kill Valiant? He killed someone and he wasn't feeling anything. This made him what? A monster?

"I want to be alone" Merlin suddenly said.

Slowly and without protest the crowd started leaving.

"Will, stay"

Will stood frozen on spot. Arthur felt he had been stabbed on his heart. Merlin's chose Will over him. He knew they were childhood friends but still it hurts. Okay, this wasn't the right time to get jealous. Arthur left the room last and closed the door behind him.

Will stood still , he didn't know if he was allowed to move any closer. Merlin had his back turned at him He's consoled Merlin in many occasions, but this one was different. Will had always knew Merlin could get pregnant. Hunith had told him to take good care of Merlin. He was one of those who has betrayed Merlin.

"You remember those times..." Merlin started. "...when I'll do something really bad. I'll come crying to you, telling you that I was a bad person and that I was a monster. But you would cup my faces and stare into my eyes. You know I was always embarrassed because I'm sure I was always blushing every time you do that. I'll ask you why were you looking at me, you'll tell me I'm looking for any trace of you being a monster. After few seconds, you'll say No, you're not a monster. You're the cutest thing I've ever seen and your eyes are the purest of all, now stopped crying and tell me what happened. Will those are the words who always tell me, and they've always made me feel better. Will, I'm neither a man nor a woman, I can get pregnant! and you must have heard that I killed Valiant. Can you seriously look into my eyes now and say those words to me?" Merlin said and turned to face Will. He was in a pool of tears.

Will hurried over to the bed and pulled Merlin in for a hug and allowed him to cry for few seconds. He took off Merlin glasses and cupped his face. He looked deeply into Merlin's eyes. Those crystal blue balls where as bright as ever and all they ever show was love.

" Merlin..." Will was calm, his voice was steady and warm. " You're not a monster. You're are the cutest thing I've ever seen and your eyes are the purest of all. Valiant is not in a good condition but he's not dead, and none of these are your fault. Now Merlin, you're pregnant, tell me what you feel"

That was it. Will always know the right things to say to calm him. Will's voice has always brought warmth to his heart. Merlin felt he was blessed. Blessed with the best of friends, a wonderful family and a caring husband. Maybe, just maybe, the baby, his ba... he was having a baby...

" I don't know Will, I don't know what to feel" Merlin sobbed out.

" Shhhhh, it's okay. You're not alone in this Merlin"

They both fell asleep.

They all released their breath.

"It went better than expected." Gwaine said.

They were all standing around the computer placed on the table from where they had witnessed and listened to the conversation between Will and Merlin.

"Arthur don't worry, I'm sure they are just friends" Gwaine smirked.

If staring could kill, Gwaine would be long dead.

Everyone turned to look at Arthur.

"Oh my gosh, Arthur you're jealous" Morgana said.

" Don't mock me, I'm human, and the man I love is sleeping in the arms of another man" Arthur complained.

Everyone one in the room burst out laughing. This was good, the tension wasn't as thick as before. They all have to be strong for Merlin.

The next morning

"Good morning Will, you're finally awake." Merlin greeted.

" Yeah, I was pretty tired." Will smiled. He climbed down the bed and stretched. Merlin watched him yawned and couldn't help himself but also yawned.

"You've been awake for long?" Will asked

"Yes, I was able to read all the documents"

" You want breakfast?" Will asked.

"This monitor is use to see the baby right?" Merlin asked.

" Yes" Will replied. They used it yesterday.

" Ask Arthur to bring my breakfast and Gaius should come along"

Few minutes later, Gaius entered , Arthur followed carrying a tray with a pack of crackers, a cup of milk, a bottle of water and a empty glass cup.

"Good morning Merlin. How are you feeling?" Gaius greeted and walked over to the bed.

" I'm fine Gaius. I want to see this thing growing inside me" Merlin replied without paying attention to Arthur who was sitting next to him on the bed, he wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

Gaius glanced at Arthur in surprise. "Okay, Merlin. I'm going to rub this on your stomach , it's a bit cold" He moved the transducer around Merlin's abdomen.

Merlin blindly reached for Arthur's hand. Arthur noticed and entwined their fingers.

"Here..." Gaius point at the screen "...is your baby". Gaius moved the transducer and the room was filled with two distinctive heartbeats. " Your baby heartbeat is the lower one"

Silently tears feel down Merlin's eyes. Everything was real after all. He finally turned to Arthur who was also crying.

"Arthur clean the gel off his stomach" Gaius said before leaving the room. Arthur did as told and deactivated the kilgharrah on Merlin's glasses.

"Can I kiss you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded without looking at him. Arthur cupped his face. Merlin shivered. Arthur's touch always does that to him. It's been too long since he felt this warmth. He closed his eyes as Arthur's lips met his in a soft kiss. He has missed Arthur so much, his smell, his touch, his voice, his eyes. Tears ran down Merlin's eyes. Arthur broke the kiss.

"Why are you crying?" Arthur asked.

"Are they going to take me away?"

Arthur knew who "they" were. " No. I wouldn't have allowed it." Arthur relied and wiped Merlin's tears with his thumb. "Gaius and my father were able to talk to them, the government accepted too. They will assist you just like a normal pregnant... person. They'll also give you medications that could help with the vomiting. You don't have to worry. I love you and this baby. We are going to build a family together and I'll always be by your side. Everyone will always be there for you Merlin."

"Are you mad at me?" Merlin suddenly asked.

Arthur frowned. "No, I mean, I was yesterday when you made everybody leave the room except for Will. But now I'm not mad, I'm happy and I love you"

Merlin tried but failed to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Arthur was confused and amazed at the same time. He can't remember the last time he heard Merlin laughed wholeheartedly. "Why are you laughing?"

Merlin composed himself. "I love you too" He said still smiling. "Kiss me" He ordered Arthur who joyfully complied.

" _This would definitely be a joke for another time"_ Merlin thought _"I can't believe Arthur is jealous of Will."_

" _I am pregnant. The science academy are not going to take me as an experiment. I am going to have a baby with Arthur."_ Merlin thought.

When Merlin heard the heartbeat of his baby, he felt all his anger leaving him. He felt he could be happy. He needs to be strong to be able to protect his baby...

 **The End**

 ** _Sorry for the mistakes_**

 ** _please don't forget to review_**

 ** _Watch out for possible one-shots_**


End file.
